Nothing More Than A Ghost
by Queenkhs
Summary: Sequel to "The Will Of A Single Man." Agent Metal 141 has a past that she never wants to remember, she works alone and never with anybody else. But will one thing or person bring it all back, and change her?
1. Metal 141

"It was three years ago when the Ultranationalist leader Vladimir Makarov, had spread chaos around the world. On this day we remember the millions of men and women that fought and protected America. We also have to give a big thank you to, Captain John Price of Task Force 141 and Sergeant First Class Davika Singh of Delta Force, they were the great heroes that stopped Vladimir Makarov and where are they now? Captain John Price is now commanding Task Force 141. Sergeant First Class Davika Singh, it was said that she went missing two weeks after the death of Vladimir Makarov. Her whereabouts now? Is still unknown..." The News reporting said.

"Turn off that T.V," Price stated, in his office chair looking over some files.

Melody actually wanted to hear the rest, but did as he said. She walked over to the T.V and turned it off, she then looked back over at Price.

"Price, where do you think she went?" Melody asked.

Price did not answer the question right away, he just kept looking over the files that were on his desk. He then opened his left side drawer on his desk, he then saw a silver dog tag. It had.

Singh  
>Davika H. Diamond  
>Delta Force. Team Metal.<br>O POS  
>Hindu<p>

Price just looked at the dog tag, one of the last things Price had to remember Diamond. He then remembered one of the last things in Diamond's letter that had been in his head for a while.

_"__You were like a father to me_."

Those words burned in Price's head, he just wished Diamond didn't have to leave and he is worried of her whereabouts if she is even alive anymore. He then took in a deep breath, then looked up at Melody.

"Don't know, but lets just hope she's alive." Price answered.

* * *

><p>It's April 26, 2020.<p>

Executive Agent Ricardo Sanchez has been called for an emergency meeting with the rest of the board. Agent Sanchez is in charge of his own division that holds forty lower class agents, and a few elite agents.

Once Agent Sanchez got to the meeting room, he saw Executive Agents Alison Wilson, Grant Beckham, Ford Peterson and Chief Agent Jonathan Syndicate. Agent Sanchez took his seat with something in his hand.

"So you guys know that the new Ultranationalist leader is Anatoly Baskov and we've been trying to get intel on Baskov's next move for about a year now. Not even our Elite agents came back with any intel on him," Agent Syndicate stated.

"So what's our move on this?" Agent Beckham questioned.

"Well we're going to have to wait till he makes his first move to get anywhere," Agent Syndicate answered.

"No we don't," Agent Sanchez said, as he got a confused look from the others.

"And you say that why?" Agent Syndicate questioned.

"Because one of my low ranking agents, found some useful intel on Baskov's first move." Agent Sanchez answered, as he stood up and tossed a file across the table over to Agent Syndicate.

Agent Syndicate then reached over to the file and opened it, he read a few papers and skimmed a few pictures. Once he was done he looked up at Agent Sanchez.

"Who is this low ranking agent you have?" Agent Syndicate questioned.

"Agent Metal 141, sir." Agent answered.

Four weeks before, Agent Sanchez had just came back from the monthly Executive Agent meeting. Once he got into his office, he walked over to the back of his desk and over to his black leather chair and plopped himself on it. He then heard a beep from the comm.

"Yes?" Agent Sanchez asked.

"She's here, sir." His assistant replied.

"Tell her to come in," Agent Sanchez said.

Agent Sanchez was noted a few hours before, that one of his low ranking agents had found some sort of intel on Anatoly Baskov.

A few seconds later, the agent had walked into his office, she stayed standing and she had a file in her right hand. Agent Sanchez then analyzed her from toe to head.

She was wearing black and white Nikes, black sweat pants, a grey tank top, with a black jacket that was half way zipped up. She then took off her hood, showing her metal mask hollowing out her eyes, and she let her black and blonde wavy and curly mixed hair show in the back of her head.

"So what did you find Metal 141?" Agent Sanchez questioned.

She then threw the file on his table, Sanchez then began to look through the file. He then heard her deep but feminine Russian accent say.

"I found Anatoly's first move and if I do say so myself, its pretty interesting." Agent Metal 141 said.

"Back in Russia I heard a few men say that Anatoly was going to target a crowd of people, maybe children to strike fear in people...So to make sure it was true I investigated, and I found a location, date, time." Agent Metal 141 added.

"So where is the location?" Agent Sanchez asked.

"London, sir." Agent Metal 141 answered.

"Hm.." Agent Sanchez said.

"So sir, what are we going to do about it?" Agent Metal asked.

"Well you're going to London to meet somebody for me," Agent Sanchez answered.

"Meet somebody, sir?...No offense sir, but we've, I've been getting or trying to get some kind of intel on Anatoly for what a year now...So now that we got this why don't we end the bastard before he makes a mark on the world." Agent Metal 141 began to argue.

"Hm...Davika, you're not in your precious Delta Force or Task Force anymore. This is not the military we can't just jump in and do anything," Agent Sanchez argued.

"I told you not you call me that, she doesn't exist anymore." Agent Metal 141 said.

"Maybe if you stop trying to relive your past, I wouldn't." Agent Sanchez replied.

Agent Metal turned her head the other way to not face Sanchez.

"Remember Metal you came to us," Agent Sanchez said.

"I came to you! You're the one that called me Sanchez!" Agent Metal argued.

"You could have denied, couldn't you?" Agent Sanchez questioned.

Metal 141 then cussed under breath when she then realized he was telling the truth, she could have denied but why didn't she? She then thought back to that day and began feeling everything she was feeling that instant.

* * *

><p>Two years before.<p>

Diamond was moving country to country never staying one place for too long, to get recognized. She entered the countries with a different identity and she always used cash. She dropped all connections with the military, and Price, Melody and Frost back when Makarov had died.

Diamond thought running away from her memories and past would make her forget them, she didn't want to remember anybody she had worked with or called family. If she did, she would break herself away slowly, traveling helped forget all of the painful memories of losing her teammates, friends, her love.

While Diamond was in a hotel in California, she then heard the hotel room phone ringing. She was suspicious of who was calling her, she then pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Diamond answered unsure.

"Hello, this is Sergeant First Class Diamond?" A man asked.

Diamond then arched her eyebrows, she was then started asking herself.

'Did I leave a track behind me or something?' Diamond thought.

"Who's asking?" Diamond questioned.

"I am Executive Agent Ricardo Sanchez from the C.I.A," Agent Sanchez answered.

"C.I.A? What the hell do you want?" Diamond questioned.

"Well I've seen your record of being in the military. Special Air Service, Task Force, Delta Force..." Agent Sanchez got interrupted.

"So what the fuck do you want?" Diamond questioned once again.

"Well I've been wanting to offer you to come work with me in my division in the C.I.A, but I have to say your pretty hard to find." Agent Sanchez answered.

"Well somebody not wanting to be found, I guess I didn't do a pretty good job." Diamond replied.

There was a bit of a long silence between them.

"So will you come work with me?" Agent Sanchez asked.

Diamond then thought for second, could she really say no to this offer? It was a second chance for her to start working again and being in the action, out all of the things Diamond was really killing to be back in the action. Diamond saw this as a chance she could take, but she had to take care of one thing first.

"Under one condition," Diamond stated.

"Fine, anything." Agent Sanchez replied.

"Davika "Diamond" Singh is gone, I want to recreate myself." Diamond said.

"Is that all?" Agent Sanchez asked.

"Yes," Diamond answered.

"It will be done," Agent Sanchez stated.

* * *

><p>Metal then came back from her memory of that day. She then took in a deep breath.<p>

"You're right, sir. I could have denied" Agent Metal 141 confessed.

"Good you realize that," Agent Sanchez said.

"So who am I meeting?" Agent Metal 141 asked.

"Unknown of who he is or what he looks like," Agent Sanchez answered.

"Then how in hell am I supposed to meet him?" Agent Metal 141 questioned.

"He will be at this bar between seven and eight P.M. You be there, he will find you," Agent Sanchez answered, as he handed her a piece of paper that had a address.

"Fine, so what is the objective of meeting him?" Agent Metal 141 asked.

"You have to talk to him, determine if you can trust him, if we can trust him. If you can trust him, take him back to your hotel room and contact me. I want you to work with him..." Agent Sanchez began to say but got interrupted.

"Wait a fucking minutes. Is this another test, I swear I was done with those about five months ago. I also told you I don't want a partner, I work alone." Agent Metal 141 stated.

"This is not a test Metal, we need to determine if we can trust him. He could be a possible informant and if so we need to know how he works, he won't be working with you for long." Agent Sanchez replied.

"Fine I will go, I'm leaving right now should be there tomorrow morning." Agent Metal said.

"Good. Wish you luck Metal," Agent Sanchez replied as she walked out of his office.

**So this is like a bit beyond you guys were probably thinking, but yeah I wanted to go out the box literately. So this story is a little out of my comfort zone, but it will be a great challenge for me. So guys tell me what you think of this idea of Diamond/ Metal 141 being a CIA agent? R&R Please and Thank You! **


	2. Haunted Past

Price was in his office, looking over some files for some possible new recruits. Task Force 141 had more than one hundred and forty six people recruited to it. With Melody and now Frost helping him develop the new Task Force, it seems expanding would be coming sooner then expected.

Frost had came to Task Force 141 after what Price had told him about what Diamond said before she left. Frost just thought, that Diamond was one of the last people of the Metal Team he had to at least take her advice, but now that she was gone and Frost knew what he was going to do with his life.

While Price was reviewing the last of the recruiting files he then heard a knock at the door, it was Frost. After hearing Price acknowledge him, he then entered with a few files in his hands.

"I got a few recruits here from...America, and Britain," Frost informed as he laid the files on his desk.

Then two men then were interrupted by sound of a young but joyful giggle. They then saw a little three year girl, with ink black hair and icy blue eyes run through the door. She was wearing a blue shirt and some white shorts. Then three seconds later, they saw Melody run in after the little girl.

Price and Frost couldn't help but slightly grin, as the three year old kept running around them and away from Melody.

"Melody what did you do to the poor kid?" Frost asked jokingly. Melody slightly glared at him, but kept trying to get the three year old.

Finally the three year old stopped running around and hid behind Frost's left foot. Frost then looked down at the girl and smiled, he then kneeled down to her level.

"Gracie what's wrong?" Frost asked, with a light tone.

"Momma gonna give me shots," Gracie answered. Frost slightly laughed, then looked in her icy blue eyes begging not to make her get the shots.

With that Frost gave in, he couldn't help but give in he always loved children. Gracie was like a niece to him, always helping her out when needed or if Melody was busy with something he would usually watched her.

"Melody do you really have to give her, her shots now?" Frost questioned, as he looked up at her.

"Yes! She was suppose to get them two months ago." Melody explained.

Frost then looked back down at Gracie, he then gave her a weary smile.

"It looks like you have to go Grace," Frost said to the little girl, as he saw worry in her eyes.

"No Uncle Derek!" Gracie pleaded.

Frost just felt so bad, but he had to make her go some way. He then got an idea, he then reached in his pocket then pulled out a white and red thing with clear wrapping. Gracie's eyes then widened as she saw the thing.

"You can get the mint after you get your shots," Frost stated to her, as he knew mints were favorite candy.

Gracie then put her head down in a sorrow way and walked over to Melody, Gracie then grabbed Melody's left hand. As they were walking out the door.

"That a girl," Frost said, as he smiled at her.

Gracie then turned around and stuck her tongue out at Frost but in a playful way. Frost just laughed at the little girl as she disappeared with Melody down the hall.

Frost then turned toward Price, he then glanced down at the ground. He then spotted something on the ground, it was silver and it had a chain. He then thought Gracie must of been playing with Price's things again, he then walked over to it and picked it up. He was holding the blank side of a dog tag, he then flipped it over to see whose it was, it was Diamond's.

Frost then began to grow wide eyes as he saw his ex-teammate's name on the dog tag, and also the team. Frost then glanced down at Price, looking over the files.

"Price did you have this?" Frost asked, as he was holding the chain. Price then looked up from the files and over to the dog tag Frost was holding.

"Yes. I was going to take it to the Honor chamber in the lounge, that's where it should be." Price replied. Frost then nodded, then put the dog tag back on his desk.

Frost then glance down at the name one more time, he closed his eyes as he began to feel sorrow. Diamond was all that was left of the Metal Team, she was gone. Nowhere to be found and probably dead for all he knew. Frost then looked back at Price.

"Have you contacted her since...?" Frost asked. Price then looked up at Frost and took in a deep breath.

"No, that is why her status is M.I.A." Price exclaimed.

Frost just sighed and nodded at Price, he then exited Price's office and headed down to the training course to train some of the new recruits.

Before he went he stopped by his room, once he got there he walked to his bedroom and went to his drawer. He opened the right one and dug under some clothes, he then felt a hard metal object. He then brought it up and it was a pistol, a USP. 45, Diamond's USP. 45. He still had from the day she loaned her two pistols to both him and Grinch. Frost's mind began to wander.

'Diamond where are you?' Frost asked himself, as he put back the pistol and went out the door.

* * *

><p>Agent Metal 141 was now boarding her plane, she was glad that she was the only one in her row. She then saw a couple come down the hall and sat right in front of her. She heard them joking around a bit, when they finally sat down.<p>

After a few minutes, the plane was ready for take off and was now going down the runway. After going down the runway and up a few feet in the sky the plane was okay to walk around in. Metal 141 then saw the women lift up the armrest splitting the two seats and laid on husband's chest.

Metal 141 couldn't help but feel heated inside, she felt so many emotions travel through her body at that one moment. She always thought running away from her past was the best thing, but she always doubted it when her past caught up with her. Metal 141 then shook off the feelings, then decided to listen to some music.

She then turned on her Ipod, and put it on shuffle. Metal 141 then began to concentrate on the lyrics as the melody began to come on.

Here we stand  
>Worlds apart hearts broken in two two two<br>Sleepless nights  
>Losing ground I'm reaching for you you you<br>Feelin' that it's gone  
>Can change your mind<br>If we can't go on  
>To survive the tide love divides<p>

Someday love will find you  
>Break those chains that bind you<br>One night will remind you  
>How we touched and went our separate ways<br>If he ever hurts you  
>True love won't desert you<br>You know I still love you  
>Though we touched and went our separate ways<p>

Metal 141 then opened her eyes and quickly shut off her Ipod. The lyrics of Separate Ways By Jounry kept playing over and over in her head, even though she didn't listen to the whole song she knew it by head.

Her mind then began getting haunted by the same exact thing she was just getting bothered by. She then decided to go to sleep, at least she could get her mind off of it.

Metal 141 then grabbed her hood and put it over her head, she then laid her head on the side of the window. She then began to fall asleep.

Metal 141 was now heading to the bar, to meet this so called possible informant Agent Sanchez was talking about. Metal 141 didn't like the thought of working with anybody, but she had to live with it for now.

She was now entering the bar, she looked around for any possible people that could be the informant, she didn't really see anybody that would stick out, so she just walked up to the bar to get a drink.

Once she got up to bar, the bartender came up to her.

"What can I get for you miss?" The bartender asked.

Before Metal 141 could respond she then heard the man next her say.

"She will have water," The man said.

"I capable of ordering myself Mr..." Metal 141 said as she couldn't get a full look of the man.

The man then took off his hood and turned toward her, Metal 141 then got a better look. She saw low cut brown mixed grey hair, and saw the most beautiful dark blue eyes. She then realized who the person was.

"Grinch..." Metal 141 said in shock, as she got up and started to back away from him.

"Yeah Diamond...Where are you going aren't you glad to see me?" Grinch said, as he saw Metal 141 backing up away from him.

"Grinch but how...?" Metal 141 questioned, then stopped.

Grinch then walked up to her and took off her mask, and gathered her face in his hands and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I don't know, but its time to stop running away from it, us." Grinch replied.

"I'm not..." Metal 141 stopped, as she saw Grinch disappear.

Metal 141 then looked around for Grinch, not finding him anywhere. She then finally fell on her knees and started to cry, suddenly she felt a violent force on her shoulder which brought her downwards on her back. She then looked up and saw Makarov holding a Desert Eagle to her head.

"Good bye Sergeant Diamond," Makarov said, as he pulled the trigger.

Metal 141 then jumped out of her sleep, she realized she was on the plane still. Then she saw people getting up and getting their bags. She then got up and grabbed her duffle bag and headed down the aisle.

After twenty minutes of getting off the plane and recovering her suitcases, Metal 141 finally made it out of the airport and over to the road. She then saw a dozen yellow cabs on the side of the road, she then quickly got into one as it began to rain.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"Any three star hotel, in the middle of London." Metal 141 answered.

"Okay I know place," The cab driver said.

After twenty seven minutes of driving, Metal had finally got to the front of the hotel. The name was Grand Plaza Serviced.

"That would be 17.60 pounds," The cab driver said.

Metal 141 then took out her cash and gave the driver a twenty, she then got her bags and got out of the car. She looked up at the hotel, she then realized a three star hotel was pretty high classy in London.

She then grabbed her bags and ran inside as the cold rain began to beat on her, once she got in she walked toward the front counter.

"Welcome to Grand Plaza Serviced, how may I help you?" The concierge asked.

"I need a room for about a week," Metal 141 replied.

"Well we have a doubled studio, triple studio, and the executive studio." The concierge explained.

"Uh, let me check in the double studio." Metal 141 said.

"Okay great, we have a room already ready. Tom here will escort you to your room." The concierge said.

Metal 141 then nodded at the lady and began following the man to her room. Metal 141 just kept hold of her bags the whole time, but the walking distance was not that far.

Her room was on the fourth floor, and three doors down from the elevator. Tom then slid open the hotel key in the door and opened the door, he then handed the key to Metal 141. She then nodded at him as he left.

Metal 141 then walked in and widened her eyes as she saw how luxury the hotel room was. It was beautifully decorated like one of those home decor shows, and everything was sleek and modern.

Metal 141 then saw a black long leather couch, and a kitchen on the left side of it, she then saw a twin size bed behind the couch and T.V. Metal 141 then dropped her bag by the couch and fell on the bed.

'Damn this is like heavy, I hope it doesn't cost like heavy.' Metal 141 thought as she closed her eyes.

**_**Oh Metal 141 they always cost like heaven, Lol. Yeah so that song lyrics are from an 80's song, so yeah gotta appreciate the 80's even if I wasn't born then, lol. So how did you guys like the chapter? Who do you think Metal 141 will meet, or what kind of person she will meet? R&R Please and Thank You! **_  
><strong>


	3. The Legendary Elite

Metal 141 then got up from the bed and looked at the wall clock, it was already 7:25 P.M. She had only thirty or so minutes until she went to the bar to meet the informant. So she decided to at least go and find the place so she wouldn't get lost when it was time.

Metal 141 then walked over to her suitcase and got her navy blue jacket, because the one she had on was pretty much drenched in water. She then took off her black one and put on the navy blue and she lifted the hood over her head, she then headed out the door.

Once she was outside of her room, she headed to the elevator, she pressed the down button. She waited a few seconds and it finally came up, she then walked in seeing nobody else and pressed the one button.

After a few seconds of listening to elevator music, Metal 141 finally arrived at the lobby floor. She then walked over to the exit door, through the glass she could see that it was still raining and it wasn't going to let up.

"Shit, much for changing my jacket." Metal 141 said to herself, as she zipped up her jacket and ran out the door.

Metal 141 then looked at her phone, it already had the navigation pulled up and the address was already programed. So she then saw that the bar was fifteen blocks away, she thought of calling for a cab but she then had feeling not to.

She then began running down the sidewalk, she looked in front of her while she was running, there was nobody on the sidewalk. She then heard honking from the cars on the road, she glanced over to the right where the street is and saw that traffic was backed up because of a car accident. She then smiled to herself.

"I guess it was a good idea to run," Metal 141 said to herself.

After running for about eight minutes Metal 141 finally came to the area of the bar, she could see it right in front of her but she had to cross the street. She looked both right and left then quickly ran across the street as she saw it was clear.

She then looked up at the bar, she knew it was the right bar because she could see the name printed at the top of the building. De Hems Dutch Bar. She then ran up to the door and quickly walked in as the rain was now coming down harder.

She then looked around the bar, it looked like a average bar. Flat screens with sports on and a few pool tables. She then walked over to the actual bar, and took a seat on one of the high chairs. Nobody was around her which was good for her.

A female bartender came up to her.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Water," Metal 141 answered.

The bartender then nodded at her, then went around the other side of the bar. Metal 141 then felt a presence on the right side of her, she then glanced to her right and saw a man he had a beer in his hand and was looking at the flat screen, which was showing futbol. She then heard the man's deep British accent.

"You come to a bar and you order water, eh?" The man asked.

"Yeah, well that's what none drinking people do." Metal 141 stated.

The bartender then came back with a glass of water with ice, Metal 141 then nodded at her.

"You know bar's sell alcohol right?" The man questioned her, as he was still looking at the T.V.

"Yeah, but I'm here to meet somebody, not for the boose." Metal 141 stated.

"Isn't that something, I'm here to meet somebody to." The man stated as he turned around to face her, all the man saw was a metal mask and a hood over her head. If he hadn't heard her female Russian accent he would of thought she was a man.

Metal 141 then got a clear look of the man, well of his mask. His mask was navy blue and white, the white parts were a skeleton smiling, he was also wearing a reddish kind of shaded sunglasses. Metal 141 had a feeling this was the informant she suppose to meet.

"Hm..Maybe you found the person you're looking for. Does the name Sanchez ring any bells?" Metal 141 asked.

"Yeah, so you're my contact?" The man asked.

"Yeah you got a problem with that?" Metal 141 questioned the man.

"No, no mate. Just expected someone with a uh...Actual face," The man stated.

"I wouldn't start talking about faces with you, skeleton man." Metal 141 said, as she heard the man started chuckling.

"So your Russian?" The man asked, noticing her accent.

"What's it to you?" Metal 141 questioned, taking a sip of her water.

"Just getting to know you that's all," The man answered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself..And yes I'm Russian," Metal 141 said.

"Really are you mixed with anything?" The man asked.

"No, why?" Metal 141 answered.

"Oh it's just your accent just sounds mixed," The man stated.

Metal 141 then cussed under her breath.

'Damn it, I knew my Russian accent didn't sound so Russian. Sanchez fucking lied,' Metal 141 thought.

"So what do I sound mixed with it?" Metal 141 questioned.

"British, Australian and American. Mostly American" The man answered.

Metal 141 then began to feel slightly nervous, she tried to keep her identity as Russian, but if this guy had a feeling she was fake and was American. Everything she had done would have went to waste.

Metal 141 then got up from her seat and walked toward the door, the man then turned to her direction he then noticed she was leaving.

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to take me back to your hotel?" The man asked, without thinking.

Metal 141 then was struck, she then realized what this little mission really was. If this was a actual mission the contact would not know anything about the plan of knowing to trust him. Metal 141 then turned back around to the man and faced him, she then crossed her arms.

"Well I don't trust you," Metal 141 stated, trying to get the truth out of this probably C.I.A agent.

Metal 141 then turned back around and acted like she was going out the door, she then heard the man's British accent again.

"Wait, you have to trust me or you will fail this test." The man said, Metal 141 then turned back around.

"Ah finally I got the truth out of someone...So what is Sanchez testing me on this time?" Metal 141 asked. The man then rubbed his neck while getting up from the chair.

"Your judgement, which I have to say you have poor judgement...And also team work," The man answered.

"Hah I knew it! This was a test and he was assigning me a partner...Sorry man but I would never work with anybody, only if it was one of those elites." Metal 141 stated, as she began walking out the door.

She then felt a strong grip on her left arm, she then turned around and saw the man holding onto her left arm.

"Why only the elite agents?" The man questioned, while she broke his grasp from her.

"Because, they can learn me how to become a elite. Once I learn and become a elite, Sanchez will get off my back with all these strategy test, and treat me like the fucking agent I supposed to be treated like." Metal 141 answered.

"Hm...Have you ever heard of the elite agent Simon Riley?" The man asked.

"Simon Riley, who hasn't heard of him. He's one of the best agents in the C.I.A," Metal 141 answered.

"Have you ever met him, or seen what he looked like?" The man questioned.

"No, none of the low class agents ever seen him." Metal 141 answered.

"So what would you think if you met him and worked with him?" The man asked.

"It would be an honor to work with a agent like him," Metal 141 answered once more.

"So I guess I've got a new partner," The man said.

Metal 141 then widened her eyes, she then kept thinking. Was this the actual elite agent Simon Riley, she couldn't believe a legend like him actually has to have a partner.

"You are Simon Riley?" Metal 141 asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Simon answered.

"Can you tell me why a elite agent like you, needs a partner dragging you down, Simon?" Metal 141 asked.

"No need to be formal, you can call me Ghost. Also I wanted a partner and one that could keep up with me," Ghost answered.

"And you picked me?" Metal 141 asked in disbelief one more time, thinking she was like a shrimp compared to his level of combat.

"I told Sanchez to pick me out one of his best, and when I got the news that one of his low class agents got intel on Anatoly. I said I just have to work with that one," Ghost stated.

"Okay...Name is Metal 141 but you can call me Metal," Metal said, as she fixed her hand to shake his. He then shook her hand.

"So we best be going back to your hotel?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah," Metal answered, as she walked toward the door.

She then opened the door and waited for Ghost as he paid his bill. Metal looked up at the sky and it was still dark and it was still sprinkling. Ghost then came out to the sidewalk where Metal was waiting.

"Are you sure you want to walk in this, I can call a cab you know?" Ghost suggested, seeing that the rain might come down harder.

"Come on, a little rain won't hurt ya." Metal stated, while quickly running across the street. Ghost then ran across the street following her.

Metal 141 at that point, was happy and excited to meet such a legend. Well such a legend in her mind, she heard the stories of Simon Riley and all of his missions. If she didn't know any less she would have thought he was a superhero by the stories told to her by the other agents. Metal then thought.

'I'm still going to get Sanchez for this stupid test.'

_**Haha, your not the only one that hates tests Metal. Lol. So the man she was supposed to meet, the "informant" was Simon "Ghost" Riley. Yeah I saw a few of those theory videos, on Ghost still alive. **_

**So what do you guys think? What will happen next? So what is Metal 141's adventure be with this, warrior/Superhero of a man? Will stuff she expected happen, or will the unexpected happen? R&R Please and Thank You. **


	4. One Good Pair

While Metal and Ghost were running to the hotel, the rain began coming down hard. Metal then looked over at Ghost which was right beside her running, he had his hood over his head. Metal then felt the rain almost beating on her nonstop.

"Hey it's right up there, let's hurry up before we get drenched." Metal said, while speeding up her pace.

Ghost watched as she left him in the dust, he then quickly sped up his pace to catch up.

After a few minutes of running with the rain beating on them, they finally made it to the hotel. Metal then approached the door and swung it open for the both of them.

Metal stopped once she got in the hotel, she began breathing slightly hard because she hadn't ran that far nonstop for at least three years. She then hunched over a bit trying to catch her breath. Ghost then came up behind her, Metal then looked over at him looking as if he didn't even run.

"Now..I see..Why they call you..The best," Metal said, while breathing in and out.

Metal then stood up straight, finally catching her breath. She then walked over to the elevator, it was already open she walked in, and Ghost was right beside her. She then pressed the four button.

After a few seconds of listening to elevator music, Metal and Ghost came to the floor. Metal walked out first, with Ghost following behind. She walked a few feet away from the elevator then arrived at her room, she then slide the key on door and opened it.

Metal then walked over to the fridge, hoping that the hotel would supply water. She then opened the fridge and looked down at the bottom, she saw a whole case of water on the door. She then grabbed one and looked over at Ghost.

"Water?" Metal asked, while holding up the bottle in her hand.

"Yeah I will take one," Ghost answered.

Metal then grabbed another one, she then closed the fridge and tossed one of the bottles to Ghost. She then tried to open her bottle, but she did not succeed. Ghost then saw her having trouble trying to open the bottle.

"You need help?" Ghost asked, as he opened his bottle.

"Nah, I think I got it." Metal answered, while she kept trying to open the bottle.

Ghost then took a drink of his water, as she said that. Metal then put down the bottle on the bed right next to her, she then grabbed her phone and dialed Sanchez's number. Metal then put the phone to her left ear and leaned on the leather black couch.

Ghost then looked over at the bed and saw the water bottle, he knew she had probably failed and gave up on trying to open it.

Metal heard the phone ring a few times, then she heard Sanchez's voice mail.

"You've meet Agent Sanchez voice mail, please leave a message after the beep." The voice mail person said, then it beeped.

Ghost walked over to the bed, while she was on the phone. He got the bottle and twisted it open. He then covered back the water bottle and left it on the side table by the couch.

"Sanchez, I met the informant. Call me back ASAP." Metal said, then touched the end button on the touch screen.

Metal then looked at the bed for the bottle then over at Ghost. He then tilted his head downwards at the side table then back at her. Metal then nodded at him, in thank you of course she would not say it out loud.

She then grabbed the bottle and opened it and took a sip out of it. Once she was done she covered it back and looked over at Ghost.

"Sanchez is probably in a meeting," Metal informed him. Ghost then nodded at her in understanding.

Metal then tilted her head downwards for a second, then looked back up at Ghost.

"Hey. How much did Sanchez tell you about me?" Metal asked, hoping he didn't say much to give away her secret.

"Not much, he noted me about you when you left to come here. He just said that I would have to get to know you in time, because your a like a rock." Ghost explained. Metal scoffed at what Sanchez told him, but it was true.

"Don't worry, I myself am a rock. It's hard to trust people for me," Ghost added.

"So you trust me?" Metal asked, while crossing her arms.

"I will in time, just like you will in time." Ghost answered. Metal then nodded at him, she then felt something vibrating in her pocket. It was her phone.

Metal then got her phone and looked at who was calling, it was Sanchez. She then quickly answered it.

"You met the informant already?" Sanchez asked, as she just got on the phone.

"Yes I did," Metal gave a straight answer.

"So is he there with you?" Sanchez asked.

"No," Metal answered, now trying to mess with him for what he did.

"What, no? Where is he?" Sanchez questioned.

"He said I was not to be trusted, and neither are you or our C.I.A." Metal said, starting to make up something random.

Ghost then heard what Metal was saying, he arched an eyebrow at her. He had no idea what she was doing, but he just let it play out.

"What? Are you sure you met the right person?" Sanchez asked, having a bit of a weary tone.

"Yeah he had a blue ski mask that also had a smiling skeleton on it," Metal stated.

"Dammit! Let me..." Sanchez began to say.

"If you lie to me again about another test Sanchez I will make you regret it. Got it?" Metal interrupted. Metal then heard a sigh over the phone.

"So Agent Riley is there with you?" Sanchez asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me I was getting a partner huh? I told you I worked alone," Metal asked.

"Because I know how fond you are of those Elites," Sanchez answered.

"Hm...So what's the next step now since I met him?" Metal questioned.

"Like I said before, work with and get to know him. He will be your partner you know?" Sanchez answered.

"Yeah I know that far, but what about Anatoly. Are we going to stop him?" Metal asked.

"Yes I do want you to work with Agent Riley on stopping Anatoly's plan in London. You said you know when and where right?" Sanchez asked.

"When yes, where not exactly. I know in London, but not exactly where in London." Metal stated.

"Okay, so that will be your objective now. You and Riley find out where exactly and what exactly is Anatoly's plans are. Contact me when you get the fix," Sanchez said.

"Okay, sir we will get it done." Metal replied, then hung up the phone. Metal then looked up at Ghost.

"It's seems we have to go more in depth on the intel I got." Metal said.

"Okay, good. So let's start now," Ghost replied.

"Right, where is your hotel?" Metal asked.

"On the outskirts," Ghost answered.

"Outskirts! You should get a hotel in the center, better distance from anywhere in London. And less distance when we need to work," Metal suggested.

Metal then looked down at the couch, she then saw a handle on the inner side of the cushion. She then was curious of the handle, she then leaned over to the couch and pulled the hand. She then noticed the couch was a pull out couch, she then realized why the room was called a double.

Ghost then also noticed that it was a pull out couch, he was already thinking the obvious.

"Could I stay here?" Ghost asked.

Metal was not very fond of the idea of sharing a room with anybody. Metal was now fixing to say no, but then her gut began pulling at her to say yes. She furrowed her eyebrows downwards, then finally sighed when she then came up with her answer. She then looked up at Ghost.

"Yeah...You could," Metal answered. She then thought.

'I don't even know this man really, but why is I feel like I've known him for years? Probably the god damn stories I hear about him,' Metal thought.

"You go get your stuff from the other hotel and bring it here, I will start looking up some stuff on Anatoly's plan." Metal said. Ghost then nodded at her and went out the door.

Metal then got her laptop from her duffel bag, she then turned it on.

After a hour and twenty five minutes, Ghost had came back. Metal heard a knock on the door, she then got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it. She saw Ghost with two black duffel bags, she then walked away from the door and back to her laptop. Ghost walked in and closed the door.

"Where can I put these?" Ghost asked.

"Anywhere...Look at this," Metal said, as she brought over her laptop to where he was standing.

Metal then showed him a Russian news article. The headline said, "Anatoly Baskov Our New Savior." Ghost skimmed a few lines.

"So I guess Russia already knows of what Anatoly's plan it, how didn't you know about this?" Ghost asked, still skimming a few lines.

"I'm not at my motherland all the time, I am C.I.A. And this was posted a few hours ago." Metal stated.

"So Anatoly is planning on striking on people, right?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah," Metal answered.

"So what's the most busiest place with a lot of tourist and kids?" Ghost questioned.

Metal then thought for second about all of the tourist sites in London, she really didn't know any small ones. But she thought of the big ones. It then struck her.

"That bastard is going to strike on the London eye," Metal answered. Ghost then looked at her.

"And if my thoughts are right, he will strike in broad daylight." Ghost said.

"You think he's going to recreate the gas attack that happened years ago?" Metal asked.

"I don't know anything is possible, every generation of Ultranationalists are worse than before." Ghost answered.

"We have to head out there tomorrow, we have to see some point of interest." Ghost added.

"Hm..Then let's get to bed, and head out early tomorrow." Metal suggested, as she closed her laptop.

Metal walked over to the bed and put the laptop on the side table. Metal then took off her jacket and had her grey tank top, and her sweatpants on. She looked over at Ghost.

"You got that, right?" Metal asked, talking about the pull out couch. Ghost nodded at her.

"Okay, the bathroom is through that door." Metal informed him, as she took off the room lights. She then crawled in the bed and under the covers.

Ghost then pulled out the couch, he then sat on the edge. He took off his shoes, jacket, and left on his black t-shirt and jeans on. He then laid back on the bed, without any sheets or pillow. Both Metal and Ghost were asleep.

_Metal was walking down a street, she looked up in front of her she saw what looked like the Task Force 141 original base. As she saw that, she ran to it to get closer. As she was running it seemed it was close, but it went farther away from her._

_She then saw, Price, Melody and Frost waiting for her in front of the base. Which made her run faster, but it was no use the building kept going farther and farther away._

_Suddenly, she tripped over a rock and fell on the floor. She then got up on her knees, it then began to rain and thunderstorm. She was still on her knees with her eyes closed, she then opened her eyes she felt a puddle beneath her. She then saw her reflection in the water, then it changed._

_The left part of her face then got removed of the metal mask, which then showed her scar. She then covered the scar with her right hand, she then glanced back down at the water. She saw not her reflection anymore, it was Soap's._

_She then saw his hand reach from out the water and took off the other side of her mask. She then heard his Scottish accent._

_"Why are you hiding Diamond? Why don't you come out from the darkness, you are such a coward." Soap said to her._

_Metal then began to feel enraged, that she could not stand looking at Soap's face. She then slammed her left fist into the water. She then looked back at the puddle and nothing was there, she then just put her face in her hands._

_Then suddenly, she then felt a hand on her right shoulder. She took her face out of her hands, then looked up at the person. She then stood up and just starred at the person._

_"Soap is right, you know. You are being a coward just hiding," She heard the familiar manly voice._

_Metal then looked into the person's dark blue eyes and instantly got lost. She then felt so enraged that she could and would hit anything before her, she then looked back up at the person's face. But it did not seem the same in a way._

_The man then kept calling her a coward, she then got her right fist and punch the person in the face. The man then looked at her with a weary expression._

_"Diamond look what hiding has did to you. Do you even know what side you are on anymore? Do even know if you love me anymore?" The man asked._

_Metal then started walking backwards, she then realized who she really had punch._

_"Gr-Gr-Grinch..." Metal whispered._

_She then saw Grinch disappear in the distance, as he walked away from her._

Metal then opened her eyes, she then looked to the left of her as she felt a presence. Ghost was standing above her.

"What?" Metal said, now really grumpy.

"It's time to wake up," Ghost replied, walked away from Metal and walking toward the kitchen.

Metal then reached over to the side table to get her phone, she then checked the time. It was 5:45 A.M. Metal could not believe what time it was. Metal then looked over at Ghost, getting something from the fridge.

"You gotta be shitting me, it's five o'clock in the morning." Metal complained.

"You said you wanted to have a early start," Ghost replied, with his face in the fridge.

"Yeah! Like eight or nine! Not five!" Metal stated.

"Well princess you wanted to be a elite, you're awake now so get up and get ready." Ghost replied.

Metal then sneered at him, as she got up on the edge of the bed. The hair in the back of her head, was in a complete jungle of a mess. Metal then scratched the back of her left ear, where one of the mask holders were at.

Metal then got up and walked toward the bathroom, while she was walking past the kitchen.

"I swear we're going to have fucking a problem if you keep waking me up early," Metal stated in her deep threatening tone, then finally went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Ghost then grinned at her.

_**Haha, Metal is every Princes dream. Yeah right! Lol. Metal: What did you just say! Me: Uh..Argm..Uh Metal: I'm waiting! Me: Don't hurt me! I'm still recovering from the injuries you gave me last story. Lol. **_

_**So guys, Ghost and Metal. How do think they will cooperate with each other? What sort of problems will they face when trying to figure out Anatoly's plans? And is the London eye really the place where Anatoly will attack? R&R Please and Thank You. **_


	5. Valuable Intel

Metal finished showering and brushing her teeth, she put on her bra and her boxers. She had her mask off, she looked at herself in the long mirror showing down to her mid thigh.

Metal took a good look at herself and noticed something had really changed, she then looked down at her stomach. It wasn't it's regular almost skinny stomach, now it was hanging about three inches from her body.

Metal was not the type of girl that had the hourglass shape you would see on models. She had mild big thighs, wide hips, and slightly chubby arms, but she was at least happy with them turning into muscle when she had joined the military. That is why she usually wore sweatpants, or something baggy to not show her fat.

Metal always pushed herself to go over her limit to become fit, but since she had joined the C.I.A she wasn't as strict on working out.

'When did I let go of myself?' Metal asked herself.

Metal then brought up her eyes to her look at her face, the first thing that got her attention was the scar on her left cheek. That one scar then brought back so many painful memories. She then turned her head away from the mirror, she grabbed her metal mask from the counter and put it on.

After looking on her mask, she looked around the bathroom and didn't see her clothes, she had forgot to bring them in. Metal then went next to the door.

"Hey Ghost you still here?" Metal yelled slightly through the door.

"Yeah, waiting for you." Ghost said.

"Can you get out of the room for a second?" Metal asked.

"Why? I'm eating you know," Ghost replied.

"Well then can you get my suitcase?" Metal asked.

Ghost then put his plate on the T.V stand, then walked over to Metal's bed. He saw three suitcase.

"Which one?" Ghost asked.

"The black one," Metal answered.

Ghost then noticed all the suitcases were black.

"There all black," Ghost said.

"Fuck," Metal whispered to herself.

"One second won't hurt ya would it?" Metal asked.

Ghost didn't say anything, he just walked toward the front door. He opened it and went outside of the door, he closed the door loud enough so Metal could hear it.

Metal then heard the door close, she opened the bathroom door and quickly ran over to her suitcase. She grabbed her second black suitcase and ran into the bathroom. Before she had closed the door.

"You can come in," Metal yelled, then closed the bathroom door.

Ghost walked back in the room and walked over to the couch, he grabbed his plate and began eating again.

After a few minutes, Metal came out wearing a light grey sweatpants, with a black tank top and light grey jacket zipped up halfway. With of course her metal mask on, and a black sock on her right foot and a white sock on her left foot.

Metal walked over to her bed, and sat on the left side of the bed. She reached down for her black and white nikes and put them on her feet. After she was done, she stood up and walked toward the front door.

"You done?" Metal asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Ghost answered, finishing up his food and getting up.

Metal opened the door to let Ghost go out first, he walked out then Metal followed behind and closed the door. Ghost kept walking toward the elevator, he pressed the down button. When Metal came up behind him, the elevator came up, Ghost walked in first then Metal. She pressed the one button, then the doors closed.

After a few seconds, the elevator opened up to the lobby floor. Metal and Ghost both walked out of the elevator, but Metal beat him to the door. She held the door open for Ghost, while holding the door open. Metal looked up at the sky, it was dark, mostly because it was still early.

Once the two got outside, Metal looked over at Ghost then back at the empty street.

"So I don't see any cabs, do you?" Metal said, still pointing out its pretty early.

"We're not taking a cab, we'll take a train. It's quicker," Ghost replied.

"Lead the way," Metal said.

Ghost turned right and began walking up the sidewalk, Metal followed behind. They walked for at least two minutes until they found the subway station, Ghost went down the stairs with Metal following behind.

They both then got to the end of the staircase, they could hear the train passing. Ghost then walked over to the turntile and slide his card, he passed through the other side. Metal then stopped and looked at Ghost.

"I don't have a card," Metal stated. Ghost then tossed her, his card.

Metal then slide the card and got through the turntile, they then waited by the edge of the tracks for the next train to come. It wasn't that long until a train was already coming their way. The train began slowing down and once it stopped, the doors opened.

Metal walked in first, she looked at the seats and saw they were all full. She then stayed standing and held on to one of the metal poles, Ghost came up next to her and held on to the same pole. A few seconds after people stopped loading up, the train closed the door and began pulling off.

Metal slightly fell backwards, as the force of the train pulling off was a little too much for her. Ghost then caught that and pulled on her right arm so she would not fall, Metal then looked at him.

"You haven't rode a train before?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah I have...Just has been a long time since then." Metal answered.

"So how long will it take us to get there?" Metal asked.

"About five or eight minutes," Ghost answered.

"Good," Metal whispered to herself.

After eight minutes of being in the train, they had finally came to their destination. The train began slowing down and finally came to a halt, the doors then opened. Ghost walked out first, with Metal following behind him.

They went through the exit turntile then up the stairs. Once they got out of the subway station and outside, Metal could see the sun was out. Ghost stopped next to the staircase, Metal then came up next to him.

"So where is it at?" Metal asked. Ghost was still looking at his phone, then looked up at her.

"It should be behind us," Ghost said, as he turned around.

Metal turned around saw the big ferris wheel, she also saw the sun rising behind it. With the water, the ferris wheel and the sun the view was as beautiful as it is in the pictures.

"God damn, that's a beautiful view." Metal commented.

"Yeah it is, let's get going." Ghost said, starting to walk in the direction of the London eye. Metal followed.

They walked a few blocks, when they finally arrived a few feet away from the London eye. There were trees everywhere, with the leaves falling off. \

Metal noticed that the ferris wheel was pretty much open for anything to happen to it, or to the people around it. She then saw a crowd start coming in, even though it was early.

"Ah..Ain't this fucking great, the London eye is open for anything to happen to it. And look at how many people come here and it's only Tuesday," Metal pointed out.

"I know, I know. But we still have to look for any point of interest. He's not just going to attack the people by the eye, he's planning this out." Ghost explained.

"Fine you take the right area and I will take the left, I will call you if I get anything." Metal said, as she began walking away from Ghost and toward the left of the London eye.

Metal began walking toward the London eye, seeing a kind of huge line for it. She then spotted out a hotdog stand by it, which had nobody in line. Metal then felt her stomach growl at her, she then raced over to the stand. The man then looked over at Metal.

"What can I get ya?" The man asked.

"Let me get a hotdog," Metal answered.

"That will be three pounds," The man said.

Metal got out her money and counted three pounds, then gave the man the money. The man then gave Metal the hot dog.

"Have a nice day," The man said. Metal then nodded at him.

She walked away from the stand, then was about to bite into her hot dog. Then suddenly, her phone started vibrating. Metal cussed under her breath, then got her phone from her pocket, it was Ghost.

"Did you find anything?" Ghost asked. As Metal got on the phone.

"No, I didn't I'm eating right now." Metal answered.

"Stop stuffing your face and concentrate, Metal." Ghost said.

"Well I didn't have breakfast this morning, like some people, so piss off...I will call you when I get something, bye!" Metal replied, then hung up the phone.

Metal then finally bit into her hot dog, she then heard the hot dog stand man whispering something in what sounded like Russian. Metal arched an eyebrow as the man was walking away from the stand and into an alley near him.

Metal then looked down at her hot dog, she then threw it away in a nearby garbage as the guy disappeared. Metal then quickly jogged behind the guy into the alley. Once she got in the alley, she was a few feet away from the guy, she then put on her hood then heard the man go on the phone.

"Скажите начальнику, что здесь все ясно, ничего подозрительного. Скажите ему, чтобы отправить двух других." The man whispered in Russian, then hung up the phone.

Metal heard every bit of what he said, she was glad that the only other language she knew was Russian, because it really came in handy with times like these. Metal then saw the man hang up the phone, she then thought fast and quickly ran out of the alley before he could see that she was following him.

Once Metal knew she was far enough, she then began walking. Metal got out her phone then dial Ghost's number. It rang two times until she heard the deep British accent.

"Ghost meet in the beginning of the line, I got something." Metal said quickly, then began walking to the beginning of the London eye line.

She began approaching the line, she then saw Ghost was already there. She began walking a little faster. Once she met up with Ghost, he looked over at her.

"Walk and talk with me," Metal said, starting to walk straight. Ghost then started walking beside her.

"So what did you find out?" Ghost asked.

"Well one of the hot dog men are Russian, and I followed him in the alley while he was on a phone call. He said to the other person, tell boss that everything here is clear, nothing suspicious. Tell him to send the other two." Metal answered.

"Wait, he said here?" Ghost questioned.

"Yeah why?" Metal responded.

"He said everything HERE is clear. Since he said that, they might be attacking more than one place." Ghost explained.

"Ah shit!...Do you think around London or around the world?" Metal asked.

"I don't know, we might have to wait till those other two come here." Ghost answered.

"Fine, till then can we go get something to eat I'm starving." Metal said.

"What? I thought you were eating," Ghost replied.

"Not really I only had one bit, then I had to throw it away to chase after that guy." Metal explained.

"Well that one bit should do you good for an hour or so," Ghost said, not joking.

"What!...Fuck you Ghost," Metal replied, then walked away from him.

After thirty minutes, Metal then spotted two men. She knew they must be Russian, by just the look of them. Metal then nudged Ghost with her right arm, Ghost looked up at her she then turned her head forwards toward the two men.

Ghost and Metal stayed in their same position, until they saw the two men split up. One man went to the right and one went to the left, Metal and Ghost nodded at each other. Metal went left and put on her hood and began following the man, Ghost went right and followed the other one.

After following the man for a minute, Metal finally saw him stop at the hot dog stand and started talking to the hot dog man. Metal stayed about a few meters away from them, just enough so she could hear him.

"Таким образом, все ли готово в замке? (So is everything ready at the castle)" The hot dog man asked.

"Да, все готово. Босс сказал, что все готово для начала в Америке. (Yes, everything is ready. Boss said that everything is ready to commence in America as well.)" The man answered.

Metal widened her eyes at the last thing the man said.

"Поэтому, когда в плане начала? (So when is the plan commencing?)" The hot dog man asked.

"Он будет начать через неделю или около того. Анатолий по-прежнему готовит газовые бомбы. (It will be commencing in a week or so. Anatoly is still preparing the gas bombs.)" The man explained.

The man then nodded at the hot dog man and walked away. Metal then walked away from them, she then got out her phone then dialed Ghost. The phone rang once, then Ghost picked out.

"What did you find out?" Ghost asked.

"We need to contact Sanchez right away," Metal answered. Ghost then nodded, then began walking away from the London eye and back to the subway station.

After fifty minutes, the two finally got back to the hotel and now was approaching their room. Metal opened the door, and walked in and left it open for Ghost. Ghost walked in and closed the door behind him. Ghost just walked toward the couch, and plopped himself on it.

Metal then got out her cell phone and dialed Sanchez's number. It rang a few times, then finally she heard Sanchez answer.

"Hello?" Sanchez said, very tiredly.

"Sanchez are you sleeping?" Metal asked.

"Yeah, its about two o'clock in the morning over here." Sanchez explained.

"Well get your ass up, I got a shit load of intel!" Metal said. Making Sanchez open his eyes all the way and get up from the bed.

"Okay, what did you get?" Sanchez asked.

"Well first of all, that bastard isn't just attacking one place. He's attacking probably more than two, and one is in America..." Metal began saying.

"What!" Sanchez said in a panic voice.

"Let me finish...They are using gas bombs it seems, and I for sure know it's Anatoly because one of them said his name." Metal said the rest.

"Shit!...Is that all?" Sanchez asked, shuffling for his laptop.

"Uh...I forgot one more thing, their planning on attacking in a week, not a month" Metal added.

"Oh my god!...Metal, you and Riley take care of things over there, I will alert every agent about this. Do you know where exactly in America?" Sanchez asked once more.

"No I don't, which makes this a bit harder." Metal answered.

"Okay...Can you try to find out?" Sanchez questioned.

"We will try our best, sir. I will contact you before the week is up," Metal said, then hung up the phone.

Ghost looked up at her, he had a surprised look under his mask. Metal then looked down at Ghost.

"You heard all of that, right?" Metal asked.

"Yeah," Ghost answered, with a light voice.

"Good, at least I don't gotta tell you what we have to do," Metal said.

Ghost stood up, then walked toward the door. Metal watched as he walked over to the door.

"Well it seems you earned some food, I'll buy." Ghost said, as he opened the door.

"Wait, are you doing this because I found more intel?" Metal questioned.

"Yeah, you found intel now your treat is lunch." Ghost explained.

"I'm not five you know, I'm thirty-two..." Metal got interrupted.

"Your thirty-two?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Metal questioned.

"No, just to me you seem younger." Ghost answered.

"And all you've seen is a mask," Metal said, as she passed Ghost and out to the elevator.

_**Holy shit! What the hell is Anatoly planning for his attack, and where else do think he is planning to attack? Also with Ghost and Metal, what will be their relationship? Siblings? Well their off to a good start with siblings. Lol. R&R Please and Thank You. **___

___**So guys I have to give a shout out to ****SergeantJohnston, , and Dancing Tiger Also to my Anonymous readers**_. _**Thank you guys for sticking th**__**rough my story. I love your guys reviews, it means the world to me when I read them. **_=D


	6. All In A Days Work

Metal and Ghost were at a restaurant that were only a couple miles from their hotel, they had just got there and just got seated at a table. A female waiter then came up to their table.

"So can I start you off with some drinks?" The waiter asked, getting out her notepad.

"Yeah, I will get a glass of Smirnoff." Ghost said.

"And you miss?" The waiter asked.

"I will get a Blood Mary," Metal answered.

"Okay, one Smirnoff and one Bloody Mary. Be right back with them," The waiter stated, then walked away.

Metal saw a flat screen at the bar behind Ghost, she looked at what was showing, it was golf. Metal enjoyed watching golf even as a child, she loved when she was able to play which was rarely. Ghost then looked over at Metal and her mask, she didn't realize he was starring at her until she looked away from the T.V.

"What?" Metal asked.

"I was just wondering how do you drink or eat in that mask?" Ghost questioned.

"Well I made sure my mask was able to do that," Metal said, then unlocked something on the inside of her mask where the her mouth was.

Once she unlocked it the bottom piece of the mask, it had came off showing her lips and chin. Ghost was kind of surprised and impressed of her mask.

"Impressive did you make the mask yourself?" Ghost asked.

"No I had a blacksmith's do it in Russia for me," Metal answered.

"Hm, now seeing you that way you look like one of the superheros." Ghost said. Metal then looked over at his mask.

"Yep, like any superhero I have to keep my identity hidden." Metal commented, with a smile. She then looked over at his mask.

"So how do you even eat or drink with your mask, eh?" Metal questioned.

"I just lift my mask up enough so my mouth can get to my food and drink," Ghost answered.

The waiter then came back with the two drinks. She laid the clear drink by Ghost, and the red drink with a lemon on top by Metal. The waiter then looked down at the two.

"Do you guys know what you want to order yet?" The waiter asked.

"We will get back to you on that," Metal answered, sliding her glass closer to her.

"Okay call me when you're ready," The waiter said, then walked to the next table beside them.

Ghost took a sip from his glass, Metal also sipped her drink with a straw. Metal then tasted something with high acid with a flow of a bitter on the side. She then stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Holy hell, I wasn't specific!" Metal said, in pure disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Ghost asked.

"I meant to order a Virgin Bloody Mary, not one that is filled with alcohol." Metal explained.

"So you really don't drink?" Ghost questioned.

"No I don't, I really don't enjoy it." Metal answered.

"Hm, you the first Russian I met that doesn't drink." Ghost commented. Metal just scoffed at him.

Metal then pushed aside the drink at the end of the table, she then picked up the menu and opened it. She looked at a few foods that she would enjoy, she then saw a picture of a steak. She then put down the menu and looked over at Ghost, looking at the menu.

"What are you getting?" Metal asked.

"I don't know...Probably the steak," Ghost answered.

Metal then chuckled, at him ordering the same thing she was going to order. Ghost then noticed she was laughing, he then looked up at her.

"What's so funny?" Ghost asked.

"Nothing," Metal answered. The waiter then came back.

"So you guys ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, I will get a medium rare steak." Metal answered.

"And I would get well done steak," Ghost said.

"Okay, anything else?" The waiter asked, when she finished writing their orders down.

"Oh can you get me a Virgin Bloody Mary," Metal said, pushing the drink over to her.

"Yeah, okay your orders should be out in few." The waiter stated, then took the glass.

After twenty minutes, Ghost and Metal were done with their meals and was walking out of the restaurant. Metal looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was about to go down.

"So we walk or ride?" Ghost asked.

"Let's run off the steak," Metal answered, then quickly ran across the street. Ghost then ran behind her.

"Hey Metal, you said that the Russians said castle, right?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah," Metal answered.

"They might be striking on the Windsor Castle," Ghost said.

"The Windsor Castle? Does that have a lot of people going to it?" Metal asked.

"Yeah, probably millions every week and thousands everyday," Ghost answered.

"Then that's our destination, let's go there now." Metal suggested, Ghost nodded at her.

They both began speeding up their pace, to get to the subway station. After a eight minutes of running and panting, they finally got to the subway station, Metal ran down the stairs and so did Ghost. Metal finally got to the bottom of the stairs and quickly caught her breath.

Metal waited by the turntile for Ghost since he had the card. Ghost then walked in front of Metal and went through the turntile first. Once he got on the other side, he tossed Metal the card. She caught it, then slide the card and walked through the turntile, they both then walked by the edge of the tracks and waited for a train.

"So how long will it take us to get there?" Metal asked.

"Probably four minutes, it's not as far as the London eye." Ghost answered.

A train then began coming to their location, as it approached them it slowed down. When it finally stopped the doors opened, a few people came out then Ghost and Metal went in. Metal looked at the train cart that they were in, once again all the seats were taken up, and Metal had to stay standing and hold on to a pole.

Ghost was on the same side as her but was holding on the the railing on top. The train then began pulling off, again Metal was stumbling with the force of the train. This time Metal was really going to fall backwards, but Ghost quickly grabbed around her by the waist and hugged her against the pole.

"It seems gravity always beats you," Ghost joked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be laughing if it happen to you." Metal said.

After five minutes, the train had arrived at their destination. Metal walked out first and Ghost followed behind. They went through the exit turntile, then up the stairs.

Metal got her phone out while walking up the stairs. She looked up where is exactly location of the Windsor Castle was, she then pulled it up in a matter of seconds. She noticed that it was about five blocks from their location.

"Hey Ghost, the castle is five blocks away." Metal informed, as Ghost was right next to her.

They finally got to the top of the stairs, Metal and Ghost saw the soon to be dark sky still lite up with the sun. Metal then looked at the time on her phone, it was 6:39 P.M. She then looked over at Ghost.

"You think it will still be open to the public?" Metal asked.

"I don't know let's go see," Ghost answered, then started walking north. Metal followed behind and put her phone back in her pocket.

After walking the five blocks, the two were a few feet away from the Windsor Castle. There were many people coming out, but a little amount of people going in. Metal saw the booth to buy tickets to go in, she walked up and in the line. Ghost followed her in the line.

There was only a few people ahead of them in line, the line quickly moved and they were already in front of the booth. Metal looked over at Ghost, and he just looked at Metal.

"What?" Ghost asked.

"Don't what me, are you buying the tickets?" Metal questioned.

"Didn't I buy lunch? You can buy the tickets," Ghost answered.

"Aren't you a gentleman, completely no one's dream." Metal said annoyed.

Metal then turned to the person in the booth, something then crossed her mind when she saw the person. She then turned her head to Ghost, then back at the person once more. Ghost didn't get what she was doing or trying to say.

"Be right back," Metal said to the booth person, she then pulled Ghost away from the booth.

Ghost then looked at her, with a confused expression. But Metal couldn't see it, she knew he was confused of what she was doing.

"What's wrong?" Ghost asked.

"You didn't see that guy?" Metal questioned. Ghost shrugged at her.

"Look at the booth guy," Metal ordered.

Ghost then looked back at the booth, not directly at the guy so he would notice. He got a glance of the man, he had black short hair and a little black mustache. He then heard him talk to the person in the line, he heard a Russian accent. Ghost then turned back to Metal.

"He's Russian," Ghost said.

"Right, I'm thinking all of these attacks have somebody working on the inside. At the eye, that hot dog guy, here that guy, and in America it could be an American helping the Russians get in and attack.." Metal explained.

"I see your point, but I doubt that any American would work with the Russians." Ghost replied.

"It's very possible Ghost, it happened with the Iraqis and it could happen with our worst enemies." Metal explained.

"Okay, we should stay around here. Maybe after they close we can follow this guy, and maybe he could give us the location of where Anatoly's hiding out." Ghost suggested.

"Yeah let's do it, but if he has a ride we're going to need one." Metal said.

"I got it covered, I will be right back you stay here." Ghost ordered, then ran off in the opposite direction from the castle. Metal couldn't even get a word in before he ran off.

After twenty minutes, Metal was still standing a few feet away from the booth. Ghost still hadn't came back yet, and the Castle was now closing up. Metal then got out her phone and realized the time was almost eight.

She then was getting ready to dial Ghost, but she took one more glance at the booth. The guy was already getting out of the booth, Metal quickly then dialed Ghost. She put the phone to her ear, she heard one, two, then three rings then it finally went to voice mail.

She hung up the phone and started cussing at Ghost in her head, she then heard a honk a few feet away. She looked up and saw Ghost was on a black and silver motorcycle. Metal quickly then ran over to Ghost, once she got over to him she crossed her arms.

"The guy is leaving we have to hurry up before we lose him," Metal said, looking at the bike then up at him.

"Get on," Ghost replied, looking down at the bike.

Metal arched an eyebrow, but couldn't argue she really didn't have the time to. Metal then got on the back of the bike, Ghost then handed her a helmet. She quickly grabbed the helmet and put it on, she was having a bit of a clinging situation between the helmet and her mask but she just knocked the helmet on.

"Hang on," Ghost said, Metal then grabbed on to the metal bars on the side of the bike. Ghost then pulled off, with full speed toward where the man was going.

Once they approached the man's vehicle Ghost slowed down, and shut off the headlights. Metal saw the man go in his white 2016 Audi A8. He started up the car and quickly drove off down the road, Ghost then quickly put on his headlights and raced down the street staying a distance from the car.

They kept following the white Audi and also made sure the man didn't suspect nothing of them following. They had followed him for about five miles already, Ghost then saw him pull over at the side of the road by a store. The man got out of his car and walked into the store.

Ghost then pulled in one of the parallel parking's and shut off the headlights, Metal then got off the bike. Ghost then grabbed her left arm.

"Where are you going?" Ghost questioned.

"I'm going to see what he went in there for," Metal answered.

"No your not, we don't want them to suspect nothing." Ghost stated.

"Ghost I got this, the more intel the better right." Metal said, then pulled away from his grip and began walking toward the store.

While she was walking she put her hood over her head. When she got to the store, she opened the door and walked in. She looked up for a second and saw the guy standing by the cashier. Metal just went in one of the aisle so they didn't see her, but she stayed close so she could hear their conversation.

She then heard them starting to whisper in Russian.

"Вы связались с Анатолием еще по вашей информации? (Have you contacted Anatoly yet on your information?)" The Cashier asked.

"Нет, я не, я на самом деле происходит, чтобы увидеть его прямо сейчас. У нас встреча в десять. (No I haven't, I'm actually going to see him right now. We have a meeting at ten.)" The man answered.

"Ну хорошо, у тебя ничего подозрительного в то время в замке? (Okay good, have you got anything suspicious while at the castle?)" The Cashier asked.

"Нет, я не имею, что делает это прогулка в парке. Анатолий буду рад, что никто не знает о его планах. (No I haven't, which makes this a walk in the park. Anatoly will be happy that no one knows of his plans.)" The man answered.

"Ну хорошо, это будет прогулка в парке. Не позволяйте мне держать вас от Анатолия сейчас. (Okay good, this will be a walk in the park. Don't let me keep you from Anatoly now.)" The Cashier said.

The two then nodded at each other and the man then walked out of the store. Metal watched the man leave, she waited for a bit. She then walked out of the store, when she got out the man left and drove down the street. Metal then ran over to Ghost and quickly hopped on the bike, and put on the helmet.

"Follow him, he's meeting Anatoly." Metal said.

Ghost nodded his head, then started up the motorcycle. He quickly raced down the street, seeing the car turn on a street. Once Ghost got on the same street as the guy, he made sure that he stayed a distance away from him.

After ten miles and fifteen minutes, the guy had stopped in front of what looked like a mansion with nothing surrounding it but land. Ghost had stopped the motorcycle a mile away from the mansion so they won't be spotted.

Metal got off the bike first and took off her helmet, Ghost got off second and did the same. Metal then looked up at him.

"So what's the game plan?" Metal asked.

"You inspect the right flank of the house, and I will get the left. Text me when you find Anatoly," Ghost answered, then started walking down the sidewalk. Metal followed behind.

After they got to the front of the mansion, they spotted out a few guards in the front. Ghost spotted that and quickly grabbed Metal's arm and went behind a bush. Ghost then looked over the bush to spot out how many guards there were, he then peaked his head out enough. He saw at least four Russians guarding the doors, and two guarding the front area.

Ghost then ducked back under the bush, he looked back at Metal.

"It's seems there's a change in plans, do you know how to kill?" Ghost asked with a low tone.

"I wouldn't be holding on to a USP. 45 for nothing," Metal answered, then got out her USP. 45 and then screwed on silencer on the pistol.

"Okay good, do you have a knife?" Ghost asked.

Metal then unhooked something that was on her right calf, she then took out a combat knife. She held the USP. 45 in her right hand and the knife in her left, she put her left arm over her right resting her left arm on her right.

"Good, I have plan...I'm going to get the two guards on the right attention, just get ready to attack." Ghost said, then got out a P99 and his own combat knife and held it the same way as Metal.

Ghost then set his knife on the ground for a second, he then shook the bushes a bit until he got the attention of the two guards. One of the guards then walked over to the other, he then pointed at the bushes, they both creeped over to the bush.

Once they were at the bush, they creeped a little more and got their guns ready. Once they got in Metal and Ghost's line of sight, Metal quickly stuck her knife in the back of his head and pulled him next her behind the bush. Ghost knifed the other guard in his neck and also pulled him next to him behind the bush. Ghost then looked at Metal and she looked at him.

"We have to dress as the guards to get in, that's the only way." Ghost stated with a whispering tone. Metal then nodded at him.

Metal and Ghost then began stripping off the guards clothes, they both kept what they were wearing on and just put on the clothes that were on the guards. After they were done getting all the clothes from bottom to almost top, Metal and Ghost put on the piece of clothing that was covering their faces. They both then looked at each other.

"Ready?" Metal asked, getting the SCAR-H that the guard was hold and getting it ready. Ghost then nodded at her.

"Remember Ghost don't talk, your accent will give it all away." Metal added, then got out of the bushes.

Both Ghost and Metal got out under the bushes, and began walking toward the house where the guards were at. Metal walked next to Ghost.

"So we go forth with the original plan?" Metal whispered.

"Yes," Ghost answered.

Metal then took that to mind and just stayed in her central area since she was already on the right side of the mansion. Ghost then began making his way to the left side of the mansion. The two were lucky that it was already night time, because with it dark the guards couldn't make out who were in the uniforms.

Metal was walking on the left side of the house now, peaking through every window to see if Anatoly was in the house anywhere, she didn't see nothing or nobody. She then stopped at a ladder, she thought that Anatoly could be on the other floors.

Metal dropped the SCAR-H on the ground, she then pulled on the ladder to make sure it was stable, mostly because the ladder looked pretty old and rusty. She then began climbing up the ladder feeling the rust rub against her gloves, while she was climbing the ladder it began to shake a bit but she kept going up it, because she was close to the top.

She was only a few steps away from the top, she then felt the ladder shake violently. The ladder began screwing off of the top which is where it was connected to, Metal knew the thing was going to fall so she quickly grabbed the railing of the top balcony.

As the ladder fell Metal looked down, she hopped it didn't make much noise to attract attention, which she was lucky it didn't. Metal still hung on to the railing with her feet dangling, but she could not pull herself up.

"Come on upper body strength don't fail me now," Metal said quietly to herself.

Metal finally got herself up after climbing her way onto the balcony, once she got on the almost solid surface she looked around, she noticed that balcony didn't really looked over any windows and there was no other way to get off. Metal then laid her head on the the railing, she then thought that she had no way to get off.

Ghost was walking on the right side of the mansion, he peaked through every window to see if he could see Anatoly anywhere. Once he got to the back of the mansion he looked through the window, he then saw the same man they were following and another man in a chair.

Ghost could not make out who was it, but then the man turned around and Ghost got a good look at him, it was Anatoly. He went closer to the window so he could hear what they were talking about, once he did he heard them talking in Russian.

Ghost didn't understand Russian, he then knew Metal was Russian she could translate everything they were saying. Ghost then quickly made his way around the back of the mansion and over to the right side.

Ghost then heard a silence crash of metal, he widened his eyes of the crash he then quickly ran over to the right side of the mansion. Once he got there he saw a rusted metal ladder on the ground, he then looked up and saw Metal standing on the balcony.

"Metal, what in bloody hell are you doing!" Ghost quietly yelled.

"Ghost! Shit, help me get off of this thing." Metal said in a whispering tone.

"Okay. Metal come down on the railing and hang on, then I need you to fall. I need you to trust me on this," Ghost stated.

Metal then sat down on the balcony, she then grabbed hold of the railing she was holding, she slide herself to the edge so she would be dangling off. Metal looked down at Ghost readying his arms for her to fall, she then looked back up.

She knew she didn't want to fall, but could she really trust Ghost with even that. She also knew she couldn't hang on to the railing forever, so she took a glance at Ghost. She then closed her eyes as she let go over the railing and began falling in mid air.

Metal fell for a quick second, she then quickly felt the embrace of somebody holding her. She then opened back her eyes and saw Ghost, he then let her go and sat her on her feet. Metal looked up at him one more time, she cleared her throat.

"Uh, thanks." Metal said with a bit of awkward tone.

"No problem, follow me." Ghost replied, then began running in the back of the mansion and over to the left side. Metal followed behind quietly.

Ghost then stopped when approaching a window, Metal went closer to the window and looked through it to see who was in the room. It was Anatoly and the other man they were following. She began hearing the two talk in Russian.

"Замок готов, наша инициатива готова в любое время босс. (The castle is ready, our initiative is ready any time boss.)" The man said to Anatoly.

"Да, все, что нужно, чтобы проверить это американцы и, если их готовить. (Yes, all we need to check on is the Americans and if their ready.)" Anatoly replied.

"Вы уверены, что мы можем доверять американцам, сэр? (Are you sure we can trust the Americans, sir?)" The man asked.

"Я знаю, мы можем, у них есть свои взгляды на реванш против Америки. (I know we can, they have their own sights on revenge against America.)" Anatoly answered.

"Хорошо босса, если я могу спросить, как многие из них работают с нами? (Okay boss, if I may ask how many are working with us?)" The man asked.

"Около восьми или девяти, по одному на каждый город на восточном побережье.(About eight or nine, one for every city on the east coast.)" Anatoly answered.

"Хороший босс план, скоро русские будут выше американцев. (Good plan boss, soon the Russians will be above the Americans)" The man said.

Metal then looked down and cussed under her breath, she then looked up at Ghost.

"Ghost we gotta get going and call Sanchez," Metal stated. Ghost nodded at her, they began making their way to the front of the mansion over to the other guards.

Ghost and Metal walked normally to not attract attention from the other guards, they began walking around the right side of the land. Metal looked over at Ghost.

"Your call," Metal whispered.

Ghost just glanced at the Russian guards that were by the door, and on the left side of the land. He waited for them to look anywhere else that wasn't in their direction. Suddenly the man they were following came out the door and began talking to the two guards by the door. Ghost then saw the opportunity to jet out of there, Ghost quickly grabbed Metal and raced out of sight.

Once they got out of sight, they began walking back to the motorcycle. Ghost looked over at Metal.

"What did they say?" Ghost asked.

"Nothing good for America that's for sure," Metal answered.

_**First of all I'm sorry guys I didn't update like in six days. Been super busy, with personal things, fanfiction things. So yeah guys I made a long chapter for you guys to read, it's my of saying sorry for not updating for the past days. **__**Oh also guys where I got the inspiration for this story was from James Bone, Double O 7, and Mission Impossible. So I might have some CIA agent spy stuff in there, so think of this story mixed with Call Of Duty and those spy movies. And also TF 141 does not know about Anatoly yet, no military force knows about Anatoly yet, until he makes his mark.  
><strong>_

_**So they got some real good intel on Anatoly now, will the CIA be able to stop Anatoly's attack on the Eastern Coast or will it be to much of distruction? What about the attacks on London will Ghost and Metal be able to stop to gas bomb attack? Will Anatoly win this war? R&R Please and Thank you! **_


	7. Something That Is Closed Can Always Open

After a forty five minute drive back to the hotel on the motorcycle, they were finally approaching their room. Metal quickly ran in and up to the room and unlocked the door. She kept the door open knowing Ghost was still walking to the room.

Once he got in, he closed the door and walked over to the couch. He laid his self on it then looked up at Metal, as she got out her phone and began dialing. She then put the phone to her ear, she heard one, two rings then the familiar Spanish accent.

"Sanchez, I got, I-I- I mean we got a shit load of intel!" Metal said, pretty happy.

"What did you guys find out?" Sanchez asked.

"Well we went over to the castle and we found out that every place they are attacking they have somebody working on the inside...So we followed the man at the castle and he led us to Anatoly's hideout..We saw Anatoly and he gave out some intel that will make us for sure save America!" Metal answered, then took in a deep breath.

"And that would be?" Sanchez questioned.

"Would you wait, damn I just said a shit load of stuff and you expect me to have lungs that go on forever." Metal commented, she was so excited and happy that she found this much intel on Anatoly.

Metal was glad she found out information that will be extra helpful, since Makarov and Zakhaev and the many great people that died because of them. She had swore to herself that another one of them would never walk on the face of the earth ever again, and if they did she swear to stop them from doing any mass murder or genocide.

"Metal," Sanchez said in a serious tone.

"We found out that Anatoly has actual Americans working with him to hit America. He has one American for every state on the eastern coast, so that's one place to make sure is locked down." Metal stated.

"Good, very good Metal. I will get our agents out there to find the Americans. You and Ghost make a really good team you know." Sanchez replied. Metal slightly blushed at the comment he last made, but then shook it away.

"Yeah, yeah. But I probably would have gotten all of that intel by myself you know." Metal began to argue.

"Well like they always say two minds are better than one. Anyway Metal, contact me if you find anything else and you and Ghost try to stop the gas bomb attack." Sanchez said, then hung up.

Metal then touched the end button and put her phone back in her right pocket, she looked over at Ghost lying on the couch looking at her. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"What are you looking at?" Metal questioned, while crossing her arms.

"You know you could not have did this without me," Ghost answered.

"Hm...Yeah you're right, I couldn't in this amount of time. But probably in another day or so I would have," Metal said, then walked over to her bed and threw herself on it.

"When are you going to admit that a team is better than you yourself?" Ghost questioned, while getting up and looking over at her on the bed.

"I won't because a team is just a waste, nothing but that, they cause pain and..." Metal began to argue but she did not control what she was really saying at that one point.

Suddenly, sad and painful memories came back to her mind, the memories played in her head.

_"We lost...Soap. I'm sorry Diamond"_

_"They were brave men Diamond. They sacrificed their lives for ours."_

She heard Price's voice in her head telling her that her teammates were dead. The words burnt into her head, she could not get it out no matter what. Every time she remembered the words, remembered them and the good times. Her heart began breaking, knowing that those good times would never come back.

Metal looked back up at Ghost, he was still looking over at her. She knew that he probably had a confused look, and was probably questioning what she had just said. Also probably happy that she kind of opened up.

"Metal...?" Ghost asked with a bit of whispering tone.

"Forget it, you're right." Metal replied, then got up from the bed and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Ghost questioned, seeing her open the door.

"Out," Metal answered.

"Now?" Ghost asked.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Metal questioned turning toward him.

"No, do you want me to go with you?" Ghost asked.

"No! I mean...I will be back, get your sleep." Metal answered.

Metal then quickly rushed out the door and closed it behind her, she made sure she couldn't make a opportunity for Ghost to question her again.

Ghost just took in a deep breath as he watch her leave, he just bowed his head downwards and shook it. He then took off his glasses he was wearing, and put it on the couch. He then laid back on the couch and rested his head on the end, making him look at the sealing.

'She is one closed shell,' Ghost thought, then got up and headed toward the bathroom while taking off his mask.

After three hours, it was 4:34 A.M. Ghost was lying on the pull out couch with his mask on, his shirt off and his black sweat pants. He was fast asleep, but suddenly he heard the front door open. He quickly jumped up and got his P99 out and pointed it at the door, he then saw a medium sized figure come in and close the door.

It was completely dark, Ghost could not see who it was. He opened his eyes all the way, and he got a better look at the person, it was Metal. Metal then turned to Ghost and saw him pointing a gun at her.

"Put away that gun before you hurt yourself agent," Metal said, then walked over to her bed.

Ghost then put away his P99 back in the ridge on his pants, and got his phone. He turned the screen on to see it was 4:37 A.M, he widened his eyes while still feeling the heaviness of his eye take over.

"Metal where the bloody hell have you been for three hours!" Ghost whispered yelled.

"Like I said out, now go back to sleep." Metal answered, as she took off her shoes, then her jacket. She then pulled the sheets out, and laid in the bed and pulled the sheets over her and laid her head on the pillow.

Ghost didn't feel like investigating because he was terribly tired. So he just laid his head back on the pillow he had and closed back his eyes.

The next morning, at 9:47 A.M. Both Metal and Ghost were awake, they were already showered up and making breakfast. Well Metal was making breakfast for her. Ghost smelled something delicious in the kitchen, he walked over to Metal and saw her whisking what looked to be unmade eggs in a bowl.

"You're making breakfast?" Ghost asked.

"Well making breakfast for me," Metal answered, as she stopped whisking and put the whisk in the sink. Then put the bowl in the microwave, and set it for two minutes.

Ghost just shook his head and walked over to the couch, Metal also walked away from the kitchen and over to her bed. Something then hit Ghost, he then got up and turned toward Metal.

"Hey where did you go last night for three hours?" Ghost questioned, walking around the couch and over to her bed.

Metal looked up at Ghost, she just walked back over to the kitchen and over to the microwave. She waited for the microwave to beep any minute.

Ghost watched her as she walked over to the kitchen, he knew she was hiding something. Ghost then walked over to her and leaned on the counter top next to her.

"Metal, I'm your partner you know you could tell me." Ghost said. Metal just looked up at Ghost, which made them face to face. Well mask to mask.

"If I wanted to tell you I would have already. Really Ghost, stick your nose somewhere else and out of my business." Metal replied, opening the microwave and getting the bowl. She walked over to the other side of the kitchen and got a plastic fork. She then walked toward her bed.

Ghost just watched her leave the kitchen, he was now very suspicious of what Metal did last night. But he knew he had to drop it, he knew that she was not going to budge for nothing. So he just went back over to the leather couch and sat himself on it.

"Hey Ghost, we're going to need gear for the attacks. Also do you know how to disarm a bomb?" Metal asked.

"Yes," Ghost answered.

"Okay good, then we will split up. You will go to the eye and I will go to the castle," Metal stated.

"No you will go to the eye," Ghost replied.

"Why?" Metal questioned.

"Because the castle is a bigger area, and you would have to search for the bomb. And at the castle the bomb could be anywhere." Ghost explained.

"I'm taking the castle because I'm faster." Metal said.

"At what?" Ghost questioned.

"Running around, and disarming a bomb." Metal answered.

"Oh really, running around you might be fast at. But disarming a bomb you're not faster than me." Ghost stated.

"Oh it's good you say that, because at the eye there will have more than one bomb going off." Metal replied, tricking him.

Ghost then cussed under his breath as he fell right into her trap. Ghost looked back up at Metal.

"Fine I will take the eye...Hey Metal, can I ask you something?" Ghost asked.

"No I'm not telling you where I went," Metal said, presuming he was going to ask the same thing again.

"Not that...What's your real name, because I don't know any mother that would name her daughter Metal. Or anyone's last name that has numbers." Ghost stated.

"For one, I don't have a mother. And for two that is my real name." Metal answered, putting her now empty bowl on the side table, and getting her laptop and opening it.

"Hm...You're lying I can tell," Ghost said.

"Is that right? How can you tell and you can't even see my face," Metal replied.

"Because your tone of voice changed," Ghost answered.

"What?...Heh, I guess that's why they call you the legendary elite." Metal stated.

"Come on Metal, you know my name. And probably know even more," Ghost said.

"No I don't, all I know is that you're perfect at what you do." Metal replied.

"Would you like to know more?" Ghost asked. Metal arched furrowed her eyebrows at him and looked up from the laptop screen.

"You know deep down in your heart that you're just like me and would not tell anything of your past...Either because it's too difficult to talk about, probably trying to forget it, or just straight up trying to run away from it and never trying to look back." Metal said with a deep scratching tone, she looked back down at the laptop screen.

"Yea you're right, I am just like you...But as two people running away from their past why don't we share it? I will tell you three things about me," Ghost replied. Metal looked up from the laptop screen and looked over at Ghost.

"One, I had a mother. Two, I had brother that was married. Three, I had a drunk as a father. And my mother, brother, his wife and my nephew...I saw them, their dead bodies on Christmas." Ghost stated, while feeling a tug in his heart as he remembered that faithful day.

Metal just kept looking up at Ghost, she really didn't know what to say after that. She hadn't experience or actually seen her own blood die in front of her, if you would count finding out about her cousin's death. Metal noticed that they did have one thing in common though, both his father and her father were drunks.

"That was four," Metal said.

"Well...I guess I want you to tell me something that bad." Ghost replied.

"Okay..." Metal paused.

Well my father is also is a drunk he was..Tormentive..Harassive..Abusive...I never knew my mother, my father said she was dead never seen what she looked like. I wasn't much for family but my cousin...He was like my other half, he knew every single thing about me, he knew how I felt, but...He's dead now." Metal said, looking down at the laptop's keyboard.

"I'm sorry Metal," Ghost replied silently.

"I don't need sympathy, I got over it years ago." Metal stated, looking back up at Ghost.

"So your name?" Ghost asked. Metal just sighed.

"Ghost, my real name is part of my hidden identity. It's like if batman told everyone he was Bruce Wayne, then the comic would suck if he did that." Metal explained. Which made Ghost chuckle at her comment.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me your name...I think you told me enough...For right now," Ghost said, as he walked over to the couch and sat back down.

Metal just took one last glance at Ghost as she began going into deep thought. Metal began thinking about what Ghost said about his past, she questioned why he really told her. Was it really for her to open up to him, or was something else that she had no clue about. She began wondering what his life was like before he joined the C.I.A, was it different from her's or about the same?

After Metal kept thinking and questioning stuff about Ghost, she began having a different feeling in her body. A foreign emotion she hadn't felt in a very long time, she felt the feeling trust. She now knew that she could fully trust Ghost with anything, but even if she now trusted him. Her identity will stay hidden from everyone besides Sanchez.

_**Sorry guys once again for updating so long. Just been extremely busy, I also kind of had a block this week mostly with my brain thinking about school and my exams and bla bla bla. **_

___**So did Metal 141 just really open up to the first person in what three years? What will be their relationship now, will it be closer? Will Ghost or Metal ever find out that they were once both on S.A.S, and Task Force 141, and worked with the same people. What about Anatoly's attack? Will the CIA agents stop the Americans will Ghost and Metal stop the attack on London? Also where the heck did Metal go for three hours that one nigth? R&R Please and Thank you! **_


	8. Treacherous Worrys

Two days had passed, and it was the day where Anatoly's planned attack would take place. Both Metal and Ghost were already ready and had their gear ready and set. They were still at the hotel, still planning out their plan of foiling Anatoly's attack.

They had a few maps on the bed, one map being where the London eye is and another where the Windsor Castle was. They had maps of the area, and a couple of X's where they think the appointed bombs could be at. While they were looking over and marking the map Metal's phone rang. She got it out of her pocket and slide over the answer button on the touch screen then put it to her ear.

"Hello," Metal said, knowing that the phone call was coming from Sanchez.

"Metal, are you and Ghost set yet?" Sanchez asked.

"Yes, we're still going over some plans. Did any agents catch any of the Americans?" Metal returned with a question.

"No we haven't, but we have four agents in every town on the eastern side." Sanchez answered.

"Have you found out anything else?" Sanchez asked.

"No..." Metal began saying.

"Not even with..." Sanchez started to say, but got cut off by Metal.

"Not even with that, he won't even spill anything." Metal said.

"Hmmmm, okay. Call me when your job is done," Sanchez stated.

"Okay," Metal replied, then hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She then looked up at Ghost.

"I think we got everything, we ready to go?" Metal asked.

Ghost then took a step back for minute in surprise, and crossed his arms at Metal. Metal was confused of what he was trying to say.

"What?" Metal questioned.

"You said we, it seems you are getting to like being in a team." Ghost answered. Metal just scoffed at him and looked back down at the maps. She then began folding them up.

Metal then gathered the map she will need and folded up the map Ghost will need, she then handed it to him. He then grabbed it from her hands and put it in his back pocket.

"You got the mask in case we can't find the bombs right?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah, they're right here." Metal answered, as she got the two gas mask from beside her bed. She then handed him one of the gas mask.

"Let's go," Metal said. She walked toward the door, once she got to the door she opened it and held it open for Ghost.

Both Ghost and Metal walked out of the room and over to the elevator. The elevator was already on their floor so they just walked in, Ghost pressed the one button once both them got in. The doors closed and the elevator began going downwards. Metal didn't hear the regular elevator music on, which made her relax most of the time.

After a few seconds they made it to the lobby floor, Metal walked out first followed by Ghost. They walked over to the door, and Metal opened it then walked out side of the lobby. They both got on the sidewalk and began walking north of the hotel and over the train station. As they were walking Metal looked over at Ghost.

"Ghost, once you get to the eye make sure you see the Russian by the hotdog stand. If he's not there he already activated the bomb," Metal informed.

"Okay, remember the same thing with the booth. Check the booth first that's the only possible place he could have set it up." Ghost said.

"Hm," Metal agreed. As they came to the train station they began going down a staircase.

Metal arrived at the end of the stairs first, but waited for Ghost to get the card to go through the turntile. Ghost then passed her and walked straight for the turntile while sliding his card, Metal walked up to the turntile and Ghost tossed her the card. Metal then slide the card and went through the turntile.

Once they both got onto the same side, they both waited by the edge of the tracks waiting for the next train to arrive. While they were waiting they could hear a train in the distance, but also gunfire. Both Ghost and Metal heard the gunfire, they both can spot out the sound of gunfire a mile away.

They both looked at each other, then heard the train approaching. They also heard the one gun fire they heard getting multiplied and speeding up. Metal stretched her head over to see the train approaching, through the window she could see a man with a gun driving the train. Also many men behind him in the cars with guns, standing on the edge of the windows and doors getting their guns ready.

Metal then took that to mind, she quickly tackled Ghost on the floor as the train was approaching.

"GET DOWN!" Metal yelled, as the train began passing the station. But Metal was too late, as the train came in view of the civilians they quickly eliminated them. Both Metal and Ghost heard the screams of the people getting shot.

Ghost and Metal stayed down until the train completely passed them, Metal then looked down at Ghost. She quickly rolled over on the floor next to him and got up, Ghost also got up. Metal looked over at him.

"Shit! I knew they had to be attacking more places, how the hell are we supposed to get to the eye and the castle now?" Metal asked in frustration. Ghost then looked over at her, and began thinking. Something then struck him, he began running throught the turntile and up the stairs. Metal quickly followed behind.

Metal was going to call the police and get some help for these people, but as she went up the stairs she noticed that nobody was alive. Metal began feeling enraged as she followed Ghost up the stairs.

Once they got outside of the station, Ghost began running back to the direction of the hotel. Metal began running, she had no idea what Ghost was planning at that moment.

After running for about a few minutes, they were arriving to the front of the hotel. Ghost stopped in front of the black motorcycle they had used a few days ago, Metal arched an eyebrow at him as she began approaching him.

"You'll take the motorcycle and go to the castle, I will get a ride to the eye." Ghost said.

"What how are you going to get there, the traffic is horrible and the bombs are going off in a hour." Metal stated.

"Don't worry mate, I got a ride." Ghost replied, as he turned around facing behind her. Metal then turned around a bit to see a black and yellow 2018 BMW S1000RR motorcycle. Metal then looked back up at Ghost and crossed her arms.

"I'm impressed you planned this down right to the pin," Metal said.

"You can thank me later, let's do this." Ghost said as he raced over to the bike, and got the helmet and put it on. He got on the bike and started it up.

Metal walked over to the bike next to her, then grabbed the helmet and knocked it on her head, then swung her left leg over the bike as she was starting it up. Metal then looked back at Ghost.

"Ghost you be careful out there," Metal said, then quickly got out of the parking she was in and went down the street going through traffic.

Ghost watched as she raced down the street, he smiled at what he told her. He could tell that Metal was finally warming up to the feeling of opening up to him, and trusting him. Ghost just kept smiling as he hunched over and grabbed hold of the handles and began going down the same street as Metal.

While he was swerving in and out of traffic he could not see Metal anymore, he was surprised she was quick with a bike.

After a good fifteen minutes, Ghost had finally arrived at the eye. He parked the bike right in front of the street of the eye. He then turned off the bike and got off, while taking off his helmet. He then began walking toward the eye, he then remembered where he had to go first. So he began walking toward the hot dog stand near the eye.

Once he was approaching the stand, he noticed that the amount of people was tripled since the last time him and Metal were here.

'Hm, Anatoly planned this out pretty good. He must of been keeping an eye on this area for quite some time.' Ghost thought, as he was getting close to the hot dog stand. He saw that the line for the hot dog stand was unbelievably long.

Ghost just grabbed a seat near the hot dog stand, until he saw the Russian walk away from it.

Thirty two minutes had passed, and there was not much activity from the Russian. Until Ghost saw the Russian take off his apron he had on and threw on top of the stand, and quickly run in the alley behind him.

Ghost quickly got up from where he was sitting, and quickly ran over to the stand. He inspected the outside of the stand all the way around but didn't see or hear anything. He then began hearing a loud beeping, it sounded as if it was far way but once he got closer to the stand he heard it better.

He then looked down at the stand, then slide open the top of the stand. He then saw five bombs attached to more than eight gas tanks.

"Bloody hell!" Ghost yelled to his self.

Ghost quickly got out the tools he needed to use for defusing the bomb. Once he got his tools out, he then looked at the time on the bomb. It said ten minutes and counting, he carefully brought up the tapped up wires to his sight.

He saw a four white wires, and two red wires. He looked down at the wires, and began sweating as the bomb kept beeping. It's not that he didn't know how to defuse a bomb, he just needed to be careful with cutting the right wires.

He began sliding the scissors under the one red wire, he then cut the wire and sighed in relief that he was still alive. He then looked back down at the four white wires, he then slide the scissors under two white wires.

While he was cutting it he closed his eyes and waited for the horrible to happen, his mouth was dirt dry, his eyes were dry and irritated, and his hands began shaking like an earthquake.

Ghost held his breath waiting for some explosive to blow him into smithereens, and kill everyone in the blast radius. But all he heard or kept hearing was the sound of people still chatting away, the birds still chirping, and he still saw the bright blue sky lite by the sun. He let out a breath of happiness, he looked down at the bomb and saw that the timer had stopped.

Before he could start celebrating he had to look around the area and see if there was any more bombs detonated. So he quickly put back the scissors in his pocket, and began walking away from the hot dog stand.

He was looking near the eye around the people for bombs, he did not find anything nor hear anything. He then began looking on the left area of the eye, which again he did not find or hear anything. He then stopped and began listening to his surroundings to see if he could hear the beeping of a bomb.

After a few seconds, he then began filling with joy and happiness. As he did not hear one thing of beeping of a bomb, all he heard were sweet sounds of peace.

He quickly then got his phone and decided to call Metal to see if she was also in victory. He then dialed her number and put the phone to his right ear.

He heard one, two, three rings, then her voice mail. He then hung up the phone and re-dialed the phone number. He heard it ring once, then heard the deep voice of a heavy Russian accented man.

"You thought you could stop Anatoly, this is just the beginning."

Ghost heard the man say, then heard him throw the phone to the ground and heard dial tone. Ghost began growing worry some, he could feel his something turning almost. He began wondering what happened to Metal, did they kill her? Did they take her?

Ghost couldn't stand thinking of those horrible thoughts about what happened to the Metal or what could have happened, he had to stop thinking and do action. So he began running back to his bike.

Once he got to it, he hopped on and quickly turned it on and raced down the street without putting on his helmet. All he could think at the one moment was, what had happened to Metal.

_**Ugh! I know, I know. You guys are probably mad that I didn't once again update within like a day. I know right now it is a hectic month for me, last month of school and all my exams, project, and etc are getting thrown at me. So don't plan on updating everyday until maybe May time. So right now it will be a week to week update.  
><strong>_

_**What the heck happened to Metal? Where is Ghost going? What will Ghost do? And will he ever find Metal? What about the bomb at the castle did it go off, or did Metal defuse it right in time before who knows what happened to her? Also what was Metal and Sanchez talking about on the phone earlier? R&R Please and Thank You!  
><strong>_


	9. Sometimes Go Forward, But Also Go Back

_Journal Entry 10_  
><em>Location: Unknown<em>  
><em>Date: April 28, 2020<em>  
><em>Who: Unknown<em>

_I've been working with Anatoly Baskov for the past year now, I think I have got his trust. Since we are one in the same, all Russian brothers are one. We think alike, we come up with the same ideas. We both came up with the idea to get the Americans to work with us, many thought we were crazy but look at what we have accomplished. London has been striked on upon, and soon everywhere else. Russia will take hold of every continent worldwide, and there is nobody to stop us now. Anatoly and I will get our revenge for Makarov, no matter the cost. The Americans have no idea what me and Anatoly are planning, they might have tried to stop our plan but this is only the beginning of it all._

* * *

><p>Ghost was still riding along the streets of London. While he was speeding down the street, he was then caught by a red light. He had to slow down and stop, because many policemen were around. He couldn't risk getting stopped now.<p>

When he came to a stop behind a green car, he rested his right leg on the ground. He began growing impatient as he wanted to know what happened to Metal right now. He kept looking at the light hoping it would change quickly, but it didn't.

He then looked down at the right handle of the motorcycle he then saw his gas mask. He unhooked the gas mask from the handle then put it on over his mask. While he was putting on the gas mask, he then heard honking behind him.

He quickly finished putting on the gas mask and looked forward, seeing the light turn green. He quickly moved the motorcycle and began going down the street.

"The bloody thing had to turn green at the wrong time," Ghost said to himself out loud, while passing the light.

Ghost kept riding as fast as he could down the street, making a few turns before getting to his destination. Once he finally got to the Windsor Castle, he couldn't believe the mess the place was in. The police had blockades around the whole area and the blast radius. He saw bodies everywhere upon the green smoke on the ground.

He began growing more worried, as he was thinking that Metal's body was upon the many that were here. Ghost shook his head, knowing he could not think like that. He then turned off his bike and kicked the stand.

He began walking toward the area of where the bomb was at, he knew if Metal was here she would be by the bomb. Ghost laid low as he didn't want to attract the attention of the police, he turned his head to the right as he saw three of them standing and talking to each other. Ghost took that chance to run under the blockades and over to the blocked off area, where the bomb was detonated.

While he was sprinting under the blockade, he could hear the three policemen still talking. He was glad he was able to be quiet enough to get through the blockades. He began walking, he walked over to the area with yellow caution tape surround the area.

As he was walking he spotted a crushed device on the ground, he jogged over to it thinking its Metal's cell phone. Once he got over to it, he knelled down and pushed it around with his finger. He could still see a piece of the apple symbol, which made him know it was Metal's.

"So if her phone is here, she should be around here. If not, they took her." Ghost whispered to himself.

As he said that he began walking around the area to see if he could see Metal's body, but deep inside he really couldn't stand to see her dead corpse.

After scouting the area for five minutes, he could not find a trace of Metal. Which lead him to think that she had been taken by one of Anatoly's men. Ghost began to grow relief but still had been worried of what his men would of did with her.

Ghost just shook his head as the horrible thoughts entered his mind. He quickly ran out of the area and under the blockades and back to his bike. He swung his right leg over the bike and started it up, which got the attention of the policemen.

"Hey your not suppose to be in this area!" One policeman said. Ghost didn't bother getting caught by the police, he just quickly drove down the street away from the Windsor Castle.

He began driving back to the hotel, so he could call Sanchez and tell him all that had happen.

After fifteen minutes of driving full speed toward the hotel, Ghost finally arrived to it. He quickly turned off the bike, got off the it and ran into the hotel. Once he got in he saw all of the staff surrounding the flat screen in the lobby, watching a news report of what just happened.

Ghost listened as he ran over to the elevator and pressed the up button, as he was waiting he turned toward the group of people near the flat screen. He then heard what the news man was saying about the accident.

"It seems that almost over one thousand people have either been reported dead or missing," The news man said. Ghost gritted his teeth hearing that, he couldn't let Anatoly stand after causing so many peoples death.

Ghost couldn't let him live now, he had to find Metal and kill him. His thoughts then were interrupted by the ding of the elevator, he just walked in and pressed the four button. After hearing a few seconds of the elevator music, the elevator arrived at the fourth floor.

Ghost jogged out of the elevator and passed four door, he then stopped at his room and slide the card. He walked in and closed the door behind him, he then walked over to the black leather couch, and sat down. He got out his phone and dialed Sanchez's number, he then put the phone to his ear. He then heard the deep latin accent of the man.

"Sanchez!" Ghost said.

"Riley, wheres Metal I've trying to call her for the past hour?" Sanchez asked.

"I don't know," Ghost answered, in a whispering tone.

"You don't know? What happened, did you guys disarm the bombs?" Sanchez questioned, he then heard pure quietness on the other end of the line. He then heard Ghost take in a deep breath.

"I think Metal got taken by one of Anatoly's men, and I was able to disarm the bomb at the London Eye. But Metal she wasn't able to do it before they took her," Ghost explained.

Sanchez just stayed quiet, he rubbed his head at the news. He couldn't believe that Metal had failed at her duty to disarm the bomb, but what was bothering him the most was that now Metal was in Anatoly's hands. He then thought about something which made him not worry about Metal, being with Anatoly now.

"Okay, Ghost can you make it back to headquarters?" Sanchez asked.

"Yes, but why?" Ghost said returning with a question.

"We have failed at trying to stop the attacks over here, and we need all agents to return to headquarters now." Sanchez exclaimed.

"Okay, but we must find Metal first." Ghost stated.

"Riley she will be fine, we need you right away." Sanchez replied.

Ghost couldn't believe what he was hearing. _She will be fine._ He just kept thinking of the ways she wouldn't be fine, Anatoly would do anything to her, torture her, kill her, or even brainwash her to be against them. Ghost just clenched down his teeth trying to get his anger under wrap.

"She will be fine! She's in the hands of Anatoly, we have to save her before he kills her!" Ghost yelled.

"Don't overreact, we will save her after we get everything sorted out over here." Sanchez explained.

At that point Ghost trying to hold back his anger was the impossible, he could feel his body getting heated as he tried his best not to lose his head. But he even knew that wasn't even possible.

"Don't overreact! How can't I! If you yanks aren't going to help me save her, I will do it myself." Ghost yelled once again but a bit louder.

"Riley you don't stand a chance against Anatoly and his army, and we can't have you risking your life for one agent." Sanchez said.

"How can you say that Sanchez, she was the one that had the first lead on Anatoly." Ghost stated.

"Well she got herself in that mess, she can get herself out." Sanchez replied.

"No! I am going to save her, I'm not letting her rot where Anatoly's keeping her." Ghost said, with a determined tone.

"You go against my orders Riley, I will be forced to make you no longer a CIA agent." Sanchez stated.

"Fine! Take away my authority, because I going to save her!" Ghost replied, hanging up the phone not letting Sanchez say another word.

Ghost just laid back on the couch, now he thought of what he did. He had just quit the CIA to save somebody, but he knew in his heart he had to save her. He couldn't stand hearing her name and the words dead. But how could he save her now, he had no CIA or force to help him track her down. He just closed his eyes and began thinking, of what were his options of trying to save her. He laid his head against the couch.

Suddenly a thought popped in his head, the best thought or idea that could have been. But he began questioning this idea.

'Could I really go to them? No I couldn't, but I have to I have no other way to save Metal. There my only shot at trying to save her.' Ghost thought then quickly picked up his head and stood up on his feet. He immediately walked toward the door and opened it. He just walked out without saying or thinking another word.

* * *

><p>"Price you should really consider it," Frost said, as he sat on one of the chairs in Price's office.<p>

Price just looked at the younger man, he felt in sorrow at that point. He couldn't do or think what he thought was right, he just couldn't face the possible truth. He just wanted to keep it alive, her.

"Price?" Frost asked.

Price was about to say something, he then heard the joyful giggle of the three year old toddler. The two men both looked over at the closed door, knowing its either Melody and Gracie, or just Gracie getting away from Melody. They heard a knock on the door then saw Melody holding Gracie in her arms.

"Melody! Tell Price it's about time he lets go," Frost said, looking up at her. Both Melody and Gracie looked at Frost with a confused expression.

"Let go of what?" Melody asked.

"Of Diamond, it's about time we put her name up on the clocktower in Hereford next to the rest of the team." Frost explained. Gracie still looked at Frost confused, but she had heard the name before from the stories her mother and Grandpa Price told her. She remembered Diamond was somebody that had worked with both her mom and dad.

"Well she's not dead, she's missing you know." Melody pointed out.

"Who goes missing for three years, we would have found her already. And in this chaos now, how do know she could be alive?" Frost questioned. Melody just shrugged at him and looked over at Price starring into thin air.

"Price, I think it's about time we do set her up there. She will be by the rest of her team, and MacTavish. And who knows after all these years..." Melody stopped, as she didn't need to say the rest because, she knew Frost probably had told him a billion times already.

"I will think about, you guys get to sleep." Price stated, turning his head toward Frost getting up from the chair, and Melody still holding Gracie.

"Okay Price," Frost said before standing up and walking out the door, before Melody.

After Melody saw Frost walk out, she looked back over at Price.

"Goodnight Price," Melody said, then leaving his office and closing the door behind her.

Price just sighed, he couldn't bare thinking Diamond was dead. He wouldn't put her name up there because, he knew in his heart that she was still out there making some kind of trouble. It was hard enough for him to face Soap's death but Diamond's? That would be too much for him.

He kept thinking of what he should do, should he face one of the possible facts that Diamond is dead? Or just keep thinking she was out there? He was then interrupted by a knock on his door, he knew it was probably Frost coming to bother him again about it.

Price just got up from his chair, and walked around the desk over to the door. He then twisted the knob to open it, and opened the door all the way. He looked up at the person's face, and noticed that it wasn't Frost or nobody from the Task Force. It was somebody he knew, but how could this person be standing upon him?

Price just didn't know what to think, he couldn't even think, he couldn't even get a word out. It was like he was seeing a ghost.

"Long time price, I'm glade to see you again"

_**Hey guys another eight day update, sorry. Just still trying to get school done, then I will fully concentrate on the story.**_

_**So whose Journal Entry was that at the beginning? Where could Metal possibly be? Where did Ghost leave to go? Who is at Price's door steps? R&R Please and Thanks You!  
><strong>_


	10. Old Roots

Price just looked at the person completely flabbergasted, he had no idea what to think seeing the person he thought was dead for over five years. He couldn't say anything else but.

"Ghost is that really you?" Price asked in complete disbelief.

"Yeah it's me Price," Ghost answered. Price was again shocked to hear the familiar voice.

"Ghost how are you alive, I thought Shepard…" Price began to say.

"Yeah he did, but Archer he was still alive and he got me out of there before I bled out." Ghost explained to me.

"We tried to bring back Roach…But that bastard Shepard burned him alive." Ghost added, as he was gritting his teeth. The image of Roach burned severely came back to his mind.

"It's okay son, all that matters is that your alive now. ..But where have you been all this time Ghost?" Price asked, as he began walking back over to his desk. Ghost then followed behind and closed is office door, and sat in one of the seat across from him.

"I've been working with the CIA after I healed up," Ghost answered.

"The CIA? Hm, so is it true you guys knew about Anatoly and his plan to strike before any military force?" Price questioned.

"Yes it is, and that is why I am here." Ghost said.

"Why do you need us?" Price asked.

"Us? Oh yes, your newly developed Task Force 141." Ghost said.

"As for the reason I'm here, my partner she was taken by Anatoly's men while we tried to stop the bombs in London. I need help getting her back," Ghost explained.

"Can't your CIA help you find her?" Price asked.

"There nothing like the military, all they care about is getting stuff done. They don't care if one man is taken. So I went against their orders and I am going to save her," Ghost answered.

"That a boy. You haven't changed one bit you know." Price said.

"Same to you old man," Ghost said, smiling under his mask.

"Well Ghost do you have anywhere we could start?" Price asked.

"Yes. Anatoly was staying at a mansion in the outskirts of London. But my guesses he won't be there now, but it might have some Intel there for other places he might be staying." Ghost stated.

"Okay good, I will tell this to my men tomorrow morning. We should be able to head out there by noon. And Ghost you will be tagging along?" Price asked.

"Yes," Ghost answered.

"Good, but do remember your military aspects it's been a few years since you've been in one, lad." Price said.

"I wouldn't be carrying a P99 with me if I forgot my military training and aspects; I bet I could still run the course faster than you." Ghost joked, as she laughed. Price also laughed along with Ghost.

"So Ghost will you be staying here?" Price asked.

"Only if you have vacancy," Ghost answered.

"Well I think we have a few rooms still open…..Here are the keys to room 22," Price said, as he went through one of his draws in his desk. He then threw the keys over to Ghost; he caught it in his right hand.

"Thanks, Price. I will see you tomorrow." Ghost said, as he opened his office door and began walking out his office, and down the hall.

After passing five room doors, he finally came to room 22. He then inserted the key in the lock and turned it; he twisted the knob and opened the door. He walked in and put his left arm on the wall looking for the light switch. Once he found it he turned on the light and closed the door as he walked more in.

He saw a kitchen, a living room, and then a door following after the living. He walked over to the door; once he got to it he opened it and turned on the light switch on the wall. And saw a bed and another door; he knew it had to be the bathroom. So he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, he took off his shoes, his jeans, his shirt and lastly his mask. He then got up and closed the bedroom door, and turned off the light.

He walked back over to the bed, and turned over the sheets. He then laid down in the bed and brought up the sheets over him. He then began thinking about Metal, and if she was still alive. He just hoped so, if had found her dead, he had no idea what he would do. Even though he had only known Metal 141 for a week, he could tell they were almost the same in ways.

He just sighed at his thoughts, and just closed his eyes began going to sleep.

The next morning, Price called a meeting for the force. Ghost came in and stayed in the back. He just waited for Price to give the que to come up and introduce his self.

"I called this meeting because, you guys know about the bombs that went off in both London and America. Also you guys know that Anatoly Baskov is the new Ultranationalist leader, well we have our first lead on Anatoly and that is thanks to my good friend Ghost here." As Price said that, everyone went dead slient. Everyone had heard the name before from Price's stories about the past 141, and how he died. They looked at Ghost, with a confused expression.

Ghost caught the expression and got off the wall he was leaning on, and began making his way over to Price.

"I guess most of you know I was pronounced dead years ago. But the world didn't know I didn't really dye, I survived and I've been working with the CIA ever since. I know a lot of stuff about Anatoly that you men don't know…And just a day ago, my partner she was taken by Anatoly's men, and we need to get her back. I already have a place of where we will find Intel on where Anatoly could be keeping her…" Ghost got cut off.

"He will be helping and leading you guys throughout these missions to find his partner," Price stated.

"Where is this place at?" One of the 141 men, Avatar asked.

"The outskirts of London, I couldn't tell you the address but I know where it is." Ghost answered, as he looked over at Avatar.

"When are we heading out?" Another 141 men, Jester asked. Ghost just looked over at Price, knowing it's up to him.

"We should head out today, get your gear ready and set. Midnight, go get the chopper ready." Price ordered.

"Melody, Frost? Are you up for this?" Price asked, looking at two.

"Yea I will go," Melody answered.

"Count me in," Frost also answered.

"Good, so Melody, Frost, Avatar, Jester, and Neon. Will be on your side Ghost," Price said.

"Okay, Price do you have extra gear for me?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah, Neon would you go get the gear." Price asked. Neon just nodded and got up and walked out of the staff room.

After a few minutes, Neon came back with the gear. He walked over to Ghost and Price, and handed Ghost the gear.

"Okay, team be ready in fifteen." Ghost said. He then saw everyone get up from their chairs and head out the door. Price then came up behind Ghost and patted him on the back.

"It seems you're getting back in the hang of things." Price commented. Ghost just grinned.

Ghost walked back to his room, once he got there he tossed the gear on the couch, he then began putting on the gear. Once he got all the gear on, and his bullet proof vest, he then looked down to see an England flag on the patch. He knew Price had fixed that. He walked over to the mirror in the bedroom, and analyzed himself in the gear. He then thought.

'Never thought I would be wearing this again.'

_**So I'm finally done with school, but still major busy with forums, looking up Black Ops 2 information, and etc. **_

_**What will Task Force 141 find in the mansion, any intel? Will they find Metal in time, before Anatoly decides to kill her? Or is she dead already? What about if Metal is saved, what will happen when she see's her past? R&R Please and Thank You!  
><strong>_


	11. Zakhaev

Ghost, Melody, Frost, Jester, Neon, and Avatar were all heading to Anatoly's mansion on the outskirts of London. Ghost was holding an AK47 with a silencer, he couldn't attract any kind of attention or the Intel there could be destroyed by the people that are probably there.

They landed a mile away from the mansion seeing a few men still guarding the perimeters of the place. As Ghost jumped out, everyone followed behind him.

"Midnight, pick us up in an hour." Ghost said. Midnight just nodded at them, and began pulling off.

The six walked the mile toward the mansion, once they were approaching it. Ghost hid behind the bushes, he peaked his head over the side of the bush. He saw four guards by the door, and four scouting the area. Ghost then got back under, then looked over at Neon.

"Neon, I need you to take out the two in the right of the door. I will take out the ones on the left. Frost, Jester, Avatar and Melody take out the ones scouting the area. We will all do it on my mark." Ghost said, as he looked back over the bush at the guards.

Everyone else followed as he held up three fingers, and one came down. He then put down the second, and began readying his AK47, the five also got their guns ready. He then put down the last one making a fist, he quickly then put his right hand down on the trigger and shot both guards with one shot. Ghost heard shots come after his and saw the guards fall to the ground.

"Okay let's go," Ghost ordered, as he got out under the bushes and started to make his way toward the front door of the mansion. He then stopped and looked at the five.

"Me, Frost, and Neon will head into the house and get the Intel. You three scout the area for any more guards wandering around." Ghost said, the five just nodded at him.

Ghost, Frost, and Neon stacked by the door, Ghost opened the door and began walking in slowly with his gun pointing, looking at every direction. He saw it was clear so he walked in all the way, Frost and Neon followed behind gripping their guns.

Ghost walked through a hallway and came up to a door, he stopped by the door. Frost stacked up on the left side of the door while Neon was pointing his gun right straight at the door, waiting for Ghost to open it. Ghost then twisted the knob, and opened the door slowly all he could see was the left area of the room, and a window.

As Ghost was opening the door, Neon began seeing the arm of a person and them standing behind a desk. He waited for Ghost to give him the go to shoot, Neon then nudge his shoulder and made a sign to him that there was somebody in there. Ghost nodded at him as he understood the sign, so then Ghost rushed into the room and saw three men behind a desk.

Ghost began shooting at the men, with Frost and Neon following behind. They were able to kill the three guards without ruining any of the papers on the table. Ghost then let go of his gun and let it hang, as he had strapped it around his shoulder. He walked around the desk walking over the guards, he began picking up the papers and reading them.

All of them were in Russian so he couldn't really translate what most of it meant. And none of them had any pictures of any places of where else Anaroly could be staying, but Ghost knew that these papers were something else valuable. It was Anatoly's plans of his next move on the world. Ghost then gathered up all the papers that were on the desk, he then put the papers in a safe place. He looked up at Frost and Neon.

"There are two more levels in this place, there should at least be one room with the Intel we need." Ghost stated, with a whispering tone.

"Okay, so what's the plan here?" Frost asked.

"Neon, you scout the rest of this floor and see if you find anything else. Frost you take the second floor, and I will take the third. Radio in if you have something; if you can't understand it just take it. Got it?" Ghost said and asked Frost and Neon. They just nodded at him yes.

"Okay, let's do this." Ghost said, then began heading out the door. Neon just turned right instead of left not following Ghost and Frost.

Ghost and Frost began making their way over to the stair case, Ghost took the lead. He began walking up the stairs as quiet as he could be. Frost just followed behind. As they were nearing the second floor, both Ghost and Frost heard men talking in Russian. Ghost then looked down at Frost, and held up his right hand and waved it sideways. Telling Frost to go up front.

Frost got the sign and began walking around Ghost and up the stairs, as he got on to the second floor. He heard the talking getting louder, so he began walking along the halls and saw a door, the voices got even louder. So Frost knew that was the room the men were in. So he stacked up by the right of the door, and put his left hand on the door knob.

Frost then stopped as he heard a name called by one of the Russian men, he then heard it again from the second man. The name was Dominika Zahkaev, Frost knew he had heard that last name before but where. Suddenly he remembered Diamond telling the team about a mission she was on to kill Imran Zahkaev. He began thinking was this person related to Imran Zahkaev, but he couldn't think about that right now.

So he quickly rushed into the room and saw the two Russian men standing behind a desk, with a whole load of papers. He quickly reacted as the Russians were pulling out their pistols; Frost quickly aimed down sight and shot at both of the Russians in the head. Frost then walked over to the desk, and saw that everything was in Russian. So he quickly gathered up all the papers and headed out the door.

"Ghost I got papers," Frost said into his mic.

* * *

><p>Ghost was just heading up the second stair case, as Frost went down a hall. As Ghost was getting closer to the top of the stairs, he only saw a door. There was no floor, so Ghost stood quiet as he was trying to hear if anybody was in the room. But he heard nothing, so he quickly twisted the knob and rushed in holding the AK47 with his right hand.<p>

He didn't see anybody but what he saw really brought back some old memories, and some bad ones. He saw news articles on the wall with dates going back to Makarov's death, he had pictures of Price, Soap, Melody, Frost, Sandman, Grinch, Truck, Diamond, Ghost, Yuri and Metal.

But Soap, Sandman, Grinch, Truck, Yuri and Diamond's picture had an X over them. But there were circles around Ghost and Metal's. Ghost then began thinking, did Anatoly already know that Metal and him were trying to stop him.

"Why isn't there an X over Metal?" Ghost asked his self in a whispering tone.

He then heard Frost's voice over the mic, saying he got something. Ghost didn't say anything, he just got out his camera and began taking pictures of everything that was on the wall. He then heard someone's footsteps approach him; he quickly turned around and pointed the AK47 at the person. He then saw Frost, with his hands up. He slowly lowered his gun.

"Are you trying to get killed Sergeant?" Ghost asked, as he turned back around and continued taking the pictures again.

"Sorry you didn't answer, and I think found out somebody that is associated with Anatoly." Frost said. As he holding a group of papers in his right hand.

"Good, I'll meet you outside in a bit after I finish taking picture of these." Ghost stated. Frost just nodded, as he was going out the door Frost then spotted his team's pictures on the wall.

He then saw Diamond's and it had an X over it, Frost began thinking did Anatoly catch her and kill her? He knew that Diamond was the second person in his list to kill, since she did help kill Zahkaev and Makarov. He just shook his head and began going down the stairs.

As Ghost was finishing up, he put back the camera and just looked up at the wall of pictures. He watched as people he knew on the wall were crossed out, MacTavish's picture did hit him pretty hard since they were practically best friends. He couldn't bare to think MacTavish was dead but yet he was, he couldn't stop that. He then looked over at a woman with black hair and light brown skin, Sergeant Diamond.

Ghost remembered that MacTavish had told him about Diamond and how she was in Task Force 141, not long before he joined in. He thinks it was unfortunate to not meet her, because she had helped stop Zahkaev and Makarov, but now she was gone. He just took in a deep breath, and directed his attention toward Metal's picture; he just kept questioning why did her picture have a circle around it? He was glad she was alive, but he couldn't be too sure.

After getting everything, Frost, Ghost, and Neon met outside with the rest of the team.

"So did you guys find anything?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, a lot. And Frost found out a name, but let's discuss this back at base." Ghost stated.

"Midnight, land at the LZ we will be there." Frost said.

"On my way," Midnight replied.

After getting out of the area, and getting back to base. Ghost and the five others met in Price's office.

"So what did you guys find?" Price asked, looking at the six.

"We found enough paper to make a forest," Frost joked.

"Yeah but there all in Russian, we need somebody to translate them." Ghost said.

"I know a guy who could do it, so besides that anything else?" Price asked.

"I found out a name, Dominika Zahkaev. Does that sound familiar to you?" Frost answered but asked Price.

Price just began thinking about the name, he had never heard the first name before. But the last name of course rang bells in his head.

"The first name no, but the last name yes." Price answered.

"I was thinking that maybe this person was related to Imran Zahkaev," Frost said.

"Hm, I'll check up on that. Well men you did some good work today, now I will get those papers translated. You guys get some rest," Price stated.

The six walked out of Price's office and began heading back to their quarters. Price then picked up his phone dialed somebody's number.

"Nikolai, I'm going to need your help translating these papers we got from Anatoly." Price said.

"I will be there in a few," Nikolai replied, then hung up the phone. Price did the same as well.

After two hours, Nikolai had come already and was already translating some of the papers. While Nikolai was doing that Price decided to ask him if he knew anything about this Dominika Zahkaev.

"Nikolai, have you heard of a person named Dominika Zahkaev?" Price asked.

"Hm, I have. She is supposed to be Imran Zahkaev's daughter." Nikolai answered. Price looked at him shocked; he never knew Zahkaev had a daughter.

"So you think she is working with Anatoly?" Price asked.

"I would think so, Anatoly would bring somebody like her to help him." Nikolai answered.

"Hm.." Price said. Price then thought.

'I wonder this Dominika is….No it can't be.'

_**I know finally you guys don't have to wait so long for a update, I know, I know. They will be coming more ofter now a days. But just not everyday, still have summer break and stuff to do. **_

_**So who does Price think Dominika really is? And is it true that Imran Zahkaev didn't only have a son but a daughter too? What about Metal, how think she is doing? Also did Anatoly know that Ghost and Metal were trying to stop them, if so? R&R It really helps me out, please and thank you!  
><strong>_


	12. One Step Closer

"I hope you men got a good sleep, because we found a lot on Anatoly." Price said, as he was standing in front of everyone in the staff room by the board. Everyone was sitting down, but Ghost was just standing up leaning on the wall on the right of Price.

"What did you find Price, anything on Metal 141?" Ghost asked, looking up at Price.

"Nothing on Metal, but I found places he could be keeping her. The main place is in Italy, a prison Makarov had built but we never knew about..." Price answered, as he pinned a picture of Italy and a picture of a prison.

"Also we found out who Dominika Zahkaev is, it seems she is the daughter of Imran Zahkaev…Also she is working with Anatoly, in vengeance. We have no idea what she looks like, so looking for her and getting any Intel is out of the question." Price added.

"So where is the Prison at?" Ghost asked, walking over to the area Price was standing.

"It's in southwestern Italy, he could also be there but there's a chance he is on the move with her." Price stated, looking over at Ghost.

"Is there any other places you found?" Ghost asked.

"Yes, one place in Russia, India, and America." Price answered.

"Hm, I best think we better have the team split up and all go to these places at the same time." Ghost suggested.

"Yes I was thinking about that, so you, me, Melody, and Frost will be heading to Italy. Avatar, Jester, Neon and Cell will go to Russia. Knight, Liquid, Hawk and Hitman will take India. And Monk, Patron, Raptor and Titan will take America…" Price announced, as he began putting up the pictures of the locations of the Prisons in Russia, India and America were.

"Sir, do we contact you if we find her or anything?" Raptor asked.

"Contact me if you find her, if you find Intel bring it with you." Price answered. All of the men nodded at Price in understanding.

"Also we will head out early tomorrow, so get straightened out and heads up at 0700. Dismissed." Price said, turning around and looking at the board, and everything on it. He then felt someone come up behind him, he turned his head and found Ghost looking at the board as well.

"Don't worry lad, we will find her." Price said, as he turned around and patted Ghost on the shoulder and began walking toward the door.

Ghost just kept staring at the board, hoping they will find her tomorrow. He just took one last look at the board, and walked away with the only thing on his mind was Metal and her safety now. He tried not to think of the worse that could happen, but he had to face that the worse could possibly be the reality.

He just shook his head as he walked out of the staff room and headed toward his quarters. While walking to his room he was then stopped by a little girl running and hiding behind him, he just looked down at her and smiled. He kneeled down to her level, and looked at the little girls face. He felt something about her was familiar, either it was the ink black hair of the blue eyes; he could not tell who she looked like.

"Gracie! Stop running," Melody yelled, walking toward Ghost and Gracie. Ghost then stood up and looked over at the direction, which Melody was coming from.

"Is she yours?" Ghost asked, taking one glance down at the little girl and back at Melody.

"Yeah, sorry if she bothered you." Melody said, finally approaching Ghost and Gracie.

"Oh no worry's mate…Your Melody Johnston right?" Ghost asked, looking up at Melody not knowing if this was the women he head about.

"Yeah, that's me." Melody answered.

"You're the one that was with Soap, right?" Ghost asked, remembering Price saying that Soap had gotten engaged to a Melody Johnston.

"Yeah.." Melody said with a hushed tone, thinking about Soap being gone now.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Soap was a hell a lad." Ghost said, he then felt a tug on his jeans. He looked down seeing Gracie tugging on it.

"You knew my daddy?" Gracie asked. Ghost didn't saying anything else, he was too surprised that this little girl before him was actually Soap's spawn. He then realized that is why she looked so familiar to him.

"So this yours and Soap's daughter?" Ghost asked with a shocked tone.

"Yeah, this is Gracie. MacTavish died before she was born so…." Melody answered.

"Hm….Well hello Gracie, and yes I knew your dad. He was a best friend of mine," Ghost answered Gracie's earlier question, as he once again knelled down to her level.

"Do you member anything about him?" Gracie asked pronouncing 'Remember' wrong, but before Ghost could answer.

"Gracie, come on we have to go back home. Your grandma and your cousins will be coming over any second," Melody stated, walking over to Gracie.

"Grandma's coming! Then we have to go now!" Gracie said in excitement, as she grabbed Melody's hand and began running toward the parking lot. Ghost just chuckled as Melody was whisked away by Gracie. He then turned back around and headed toward his quarters, with all on his mind was Metal.

The next morning at 7:22 A.M, the four teams were ready for their task they were given. There were four choppers ready to take them to their appointed location. Ghost was walking besides Price, Melody and Frost. The other three teams were ahead of them walking or behind them.

"So the place were going to its pretty much locked down, right Price?" Melody asked.

"Yes, so we will be as much stealth as we possibly can." Price answered.

"Also we will be splitting up, you and Frost will be taking the north and eastern perimeter. Me and Ghost will take the south and western perimeter. The place is too big for us to work together on trying to find Metal in such little time." Price explained.

"And if we find Metal, and Anatoly?" Frost questioned.

"If you find Metal, grab Anatoly as well. If you don't find her but see him, don't engage we can't risk it." Price answered.

"Risk it for what, he will be dead." Frost said.

"Yes, but his guards, and Dominika Zahkaev will still be alive. Zahkaev will have one more reason to push herself to kill us, and Metal." Price replied. Frost just nodded knowing Price was right about that.

The four were approaching the chopper, Ghost and Frost sat on the right side of the chopper; while Price and Melody sat on the left side. After flying for three hours, the team was finally landing near the Prison.

As they were landing, Ghost could already spot about a dozen guards guarding the front of the prison. He knew that this stealth operation wasn't going to last for long, but he couldn't always count out Price. He always went on with plans even if there was one bump in the road.

As they were getting out, Price looked back at the pilot.

"Queen, pick us up at the LZ in two hours." Price stated.

"You got it boss, good luck." Queen confirmed, as she saluted him with two fingers and began lifting off. Once she got into the air she headed north, Ghost watched as the chopper flown away.

Price, Ghost, Frost and Melody all quietly walked toward the Prison while gripping onto their guns. As they were nearing the building they quickly went and hid behind a rock, for the guards not to spot them. Ghost spotted about four guards in a booth above the ground, as he was getting behind the rock. Price peaked around the rock, to see ten guards walking around on the ground holding SMG's.

Price headed back under the rock and looked over at the three.

"There's four in the booth, and about over ten on the ground…Ghost?" Price asked. Ghost looked over at Price, knowing of what he was asking of him. Melody and Frost both didn't know what Price was asking of Ghost.

"RS, locked and loaded Price." Ghost replied, as he took a RSASS Sniper rifle from his back and held it in his hands.

"Good. Melody? Frost?" Price asked, looking over at the two. Now Melody and Frost knew what Price was asking.

"Got the AS50," Melody replied.

".50cal," Frost also replied, as he took the Barret .50cal strapped on his back; he held it in his hands. Melody followed what both Ghost and Frost did, she took her AS50 from her back but set it on the ground.

"Melody tell me if you have a clear shot with the booth," Price said. Melody nodded her head downwards, then set up her sniper on the lower end of the rock. She then put her right eye into the scope, she saw four guards but one was blocking the other. She knew that she could hit the two guards with one shot.

"Clear and easy shot Price," Melody told him, as she looked back at him.

"Good, Ghost and you are up." Price said. Ghost just took that to mind and set up his sniper the same place Melody had set up hers. He then put his right eye into the scope, and saw the four guards; he then looked over at Melody.

"Melody, get the ones on the right. You're up first," Ghost stated, as he put back his right eye in the scope waiting for Melody to take the shot. Melody screwed on a silencer on her sniper rifle.

She then put her right eye into the scope, she leveled the two guards heads with the middle of her scope. She took in a deep breath; as she exhaled she pulled the trigger and watched as the two guards heads splattered of blood onto the other guards.

She then heard another shot come after hers, and saw the other two guards also fall. She quickly turned her scope to the ground, and watched the guards keep walking around. She was glad they didn't hear the shots.

"Clear on the booth, now we have to take care of the ones on the ground." Melody stated.

"How are we going to do that, we take out a few of them and the rest will have enough time to alert the others. It's impossible," Frost commented, looking over at Price.

"No its not, is it Ghost?" Price asked, as he looked over at Ghost. Ghost just locked his sniper, and looked over at Price.

"You know it isn't," Ghost answered.

"Wait, the only way someone could do that is hit each of them in less than a second." Frost stated.

"And that is exactly what we will do," Price replied, as he unhooked his MSR Sniper rifle from his back. He sat it on the rock and set it up, he knocked in a bolt bullet into the sniper. He then put his right eye to the scope.

"On your shot Ghost," Price said, as he aimed for a guard walking over to another.

Ghost kept his right eye in the scope and just aimed for a guard that was just standing and looking around. He just took in a deep breath, knowing that he would have to do it sleek and easy. As he kept in his breath, he quickly pulled the trigger and shot the guard in the head. He then heard another shot come after, he then shot another guard and another guard. Both Price and Ghost shot every guard in a gracful and ease manor, and did it in the little time of four seconds.

Ghost and Price just got out from the scope and looked over at each other, then at Melody and Frost. They could see Frost had a shocked expression on his face.

"The first thing you learn in SAS is how to snipe," Price said to both Melody and Frost, as he hooked the MSR around his shoulder and got up; knowing that it was clear. The three followed him and also hooked back their snipers.

They walked over to the front of the prison; Price then looked up at a rope ladder that was connected to the top. He tugged on it to make sure it was stable enough to carry them to the top. Once he checked that, he looked back at the three.

"Okay, different plan. Instead of entering in from the front we will go in from the top." Price stated, as he dropped his MP7, and let it hang on his right shoulder. He began climbing the ladder; Ghost saw that and began climbing the ladder once Price got high enough. Melody followed after Ghost and Frost after Melody.

When Price got near to the top he stopped, seeing five guards on the roof. Frost looked up as he noticed that Price had stopped, he looked down for second and noticed that they pretty far off the ground. He was scared of heights so he just growled to his self and looked back up at Price.

"What's the holdup Price?" Frost asked, with inpatients in his tone.

"Five tangos on the roof, " Price answered, as he held the ladder with one hand and grabbed his MP7 with a red dot. He climbed up a bit more to the top, he peaked his head over once more to see the guards and their positions. He then quickly climbed up onto the roof with no sound, and engaged the five guards on the top.

After he had eliminated the five guards he looked over the edge at Ghost, Melody and Frost on the ladder.

"It's clear," Price said, as he helped pull up Ghost to the top.

"So we are still splitting up?" Melody asked, as she was coming up and got pulled up by Price.

"Yes, there are two entries on the roof. You and Frost will take that one; Ghost and I will take the one at the far end of the roof." Price answered, as he pointed at the entry a few meters away from them.

"Okay well let's get this done," Frost said, as he was the last coming onto the roof.

"Hm, see you yanks on the other side." Price said, as he began running down the roof. Ghost followed behind.

After running almost ten meters away from Melody and Frost, they finally got to the end of the roof. Price slowed down as he approached the door, he then walked around it and grabbed hold of the handle and lifted it open. He saw a metal ladder going down, he could see the bottom. He didn't know whether the area was clear or not.

Price headed down the ladder first, Ghost followed seeing Price almost to the bottom. Once Price got to the bottom he quickly hid behind the wall seeing two guards ahead of them. When Ghost got to the bottom he hid behind the wall next Price, he then heard footsteps coming from behind them.

"Bollocks! Any bright ideas?" Ghost yelled in a whispering tone, looking over at Price and gripped his ACR. Price looked to the left of him and saw a door; he quickly opened the door and rushed in while pulling Ghost in.

Price closed the door quietly so the guards that were passing wouldn't hear anything. Ghost was on the right side of the door, and Price the left. Ghost slightly opened the door and peaked to see when the guards passed the door, but he then saw one of the two guards come to the door. Ghost then stood up straight against the wall waiting for the guard to enter.

When the guard opened the door, walked in and closed back the door. Ghost pulled out his P99 pistol and pointed it at the guards head, and put his arm around his neck.

"Hello sunshine," Ghost said, as he shot the guard in the head and easily laid him down on the ground. Ghost opened back up the door, and went out of the room with Price following. He looked around the corner to see the other guards distracted by the T.V, so he took that to his advantage and quickly raced down the hallway away from the guards.

When Ghost and Price met the end of the hallway, they had the choice to go down another hallway or down some stairs. Ghost glanced back at Price, not knowing which way to go; but Price gave him a look.

"Your call Ghost," Price stated. Ghost just looked back in front of him, and looked at the stairs. He just ran down them without thinking, because he knew if he had thought about which way to go it would take forever.

As he was going down the stairs he noticed that the lower he went, the darker it got. So he had a feeling that the area where they kept people locked up would be at the bottom. He stopped as he neared the end of the stairs, he looked forward and all he saw were cells and people in them. He was surprised to see that no guards were down there, so he walked closer to the first cell.

"If Metal is in this Prison, she would be here." Ghost stated, as he got out his little flashlight and began flashing the light at the different people in the cells and kept going down the left wall. He looked in each one of the cells, seeing different men faces but he didn't see one women or a metal mask on any of them which made sorrow come over him. He turned to Price checking the other side cells.

"You find anything Price?" Ghost asked.

"Nothi…" Price got cut off by a Scottish accent calling his name. Price stopped and looked in the cell a bit closer, he then saw someone that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Price what is it?" Ghost asked, as he walked over to the cell and next to Price. Ghost then had a look in the cell and also had a shocked expression on his face to find this person in the cell.

"Archer, is that you?" Ghost asked, as he flashed the light on to his face.

"Yeah," Archer said, as he grunted when getting up on his feet.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" Price asked.

"Anatoly's men caught me while I went to the store, since then they kept interrogating me trying to find out where you're at Ghost. Also where Diamond was," Archer explained.

"Hm…Okay let's try to get you out of here," Ghost stated.

"Look right there, it doesn't take a key. There a latch right there," Archer said, as he pointed out the latch on the right. Price then unlocked the latch and opened the cell door, letting Archer out.

"Ah, it's good to finally be free." Archer said.

"So Metal is not here, let me check if Melody found anything." Price stated.

"Melody have you found Metal?" Price asked in his headset.

"No, we found nothing." Melody answered.

"Okay, head to the LZ we will meet you there." Price said. As he said that he then got radioed in by someone.

"Price come in! It's Avatar we are pinned down, and we found Anatoly and a woman. She ought to be Zahkaev." Avatar said through his radio.

"Okay, we are heading to you now." Price replied, and then looked up at Ghost.

"We head to Russia now, Avatar and them found Anatoly and possibly Zahkaev. There's a possibility that Metal could be there," Price said.

"Right, let's get out of here." Ghost replied, as he raced back up the stairs they came down. Price and Archer followed behind.

Ghost, Price and Archer went back through the same way they came through, they made sure they went out as quiet as they could. They soon met to the roof, and running across the roof over to the ladder. As they were nearing the ladder, they could see their chopper on the ground. Ghost was the nearest to the ladder he went down first, followed by Archer then Price. They went down the ladder as quickly as possible, as they heard gun firing from above them.

They soon met the ground and ran toward the chopper, Price and Ghost ran backwards as they were laying down fire. Ghost and Price could tell that they were getting close to the chopper, so they turned back around. Archer was the first to jump into the chopper, and Ghost and Price were the last ones.

"Queen go!" Price yelled. As if on que Queen was already pulling off, and flying the chopper far away from the Prison. Once they got far enough away from it, and they got settled Frost and Melody looked over at Archer. He caught that he was being stared at by the two people he didn't know.

"What are you two looking at?" Archer asked, as he looked over at them.

"Price who is this guy?" Melody questioned, drawing her eyes away from Archer and to Price.

"Old friend," Price answered.

Ghost wasn't paying any attention to what the group was saying he was just thinking to his self. Thinking these were the only places Metal could be, and if she is not there he knew she was dead. As he kept thinking of her death, he couldn't help but feeling deplorable. He began blaming himself for not going with Metal to defuse that bomb, but if had hundreds would have died. He just sighed as he was getting nowhere with his thoughts. He just said to his self.

'Please Metal be there.'

_**Long time I haven't updated again sorry, just being lazy now to go on the computer and type. Always playing MW3. But I finally got the time to write, and I wrote a long chapter for you guys, to make up for my laziness. Also where that part where Ghost is like "Hello Sunshine." I got that from Beat Down Boogies, Modern War Gear Solid. It's very funny with Snake from Metal Gear Solid and Ghost, and this real life action and quality. It looks like your watching an actual movie, unlike the other ones you see look like they were shot with a camera phone. But anyway you should go check them out on YouTube, I recommend you go watch their series if you want to laugh almost every second of the video. **_

_**Anyway onto the story. Will Ghost and them find Metal at Russia? What about Anatoly and Zahkaev will they be able to snatch Metal and kill the two, or will the chase continue for them? What will happen to Metal if she sees Price, Melody and Frost? Will she still be Metal or will she go back to being Diamond? R&R Please and Thank you.  
><strong>_


	13. Unsolved Save

"Bravo team, had you arrived yet?" Avatar asked over the radio, as he stayed under cover and looked at his other teammates still laying down fire.

"We are approaching you now, Charlie." Frost answered, as the chopper was now landing a few feet away from Team Charlie and where they are pinned down.

As they landed, Price looked over at Archer and he being not suited up for combat.

"Archer, Queen will take you back to base…" Price got interrupted.

"Don't even think about it Price, I coming with." Archer stated. Price didn't bother arguing with the man, he had been locked up for who knows how long; so he just tossed him the MP5 he had to Archer. He grabbed it and nodded at Price.

Team Bravo quickly rushed out of the chopper and ran over to Team Charlie; Queen quickly pulled off as the amount of gun fire would damage the chopper. As Ghost approached the men.

"Anything new?" Ghost asked Avatar.

"Anatoly and Zakhaev went into the building, they were last seen on the top floor through a window." Avatar answered, as he began shooting his FAD at the Russian guards.

"Price we have to push through, Anatoly and Zakhaev might have her." Ghost told Price, as he looked at him and the rest of the team.

"Okay, Avatar call in air support." Price ordered.

"Right on it," Avatar replied, as he got his radio out and began calling over to air support.

"This is Charlie 0-3 requesting for fire mission," Avatar said, all he heard was static for a second then he heard someone come on the radio.

"This Firefox 2-2, providing fire mission I will be there in five mike. Over," Firefox 2-2 replied.

"Copy Firefox," Avatar stated, he then looked over at Price.

"Air support will be here in five," Avatar informed.

"Good, because it seems their numbers just doubled." Neon commented, as he kept shooting at the Russians and seeing even more come out of the building and vehicles.

Ghost looked over at Archer as he was taking cover, he just smiled at the man to see he was alive. He then remembered when Archer had saved Ghost from his near death.

* * *

><p><em>"Ghost! Come in, this is Price! We're under attack by Shepherd's men at the boneyard! Soap, hold the left flank! Do not trust Shepherd! I say again, do not trust Shepherd! Soap, get down!"<em>

_Was the last thing Ghost heard as he went out cooled, and he began feeling burning throughout his body as if he was getting burned. But suddenly the burning hot feeling had stopped, as something was thrown over him to stop the flames; from doing any more damage to Ghost's body._

_Ghost could feel something get thrown over him, and felt as he began being lifted off the ground and over someone's shoulder. Ghost didn't have the strength to see the person, or take the sheet off that was over him._

_"Don't worry mate, you're alright." Ghost heard the familiar voice as he was completely knocked out cooled._

_He then woke up feeling an aching feeling throughout his whole body; as if his body were getting poked at by needles every so often. He opened his eyes, to figure out his vision was blurry. But he could see a brown sealing, but he couldn't make out the detailed in the ceiling. He then turned his head to the right of him to Archer over somebody's body, he looked up at the face of the person._

_He quickly blinked a few times to see if his vision wasn't failing him, as he saw Roach's face. When he saw his face he pushed himself off from where he was lying on to get over to Roach. As he sat up he felt extremely light headed as he was about to fall back down, but he held his self up and got up on his feet and walked over to where Archer was standing._

_He put a hand on Archer's shoulder for support as he knew he could fall any second now._

_"Ghost, you need to rest." Archer stated, as he looked over his shoulder at Ghost._

_"No..Roach. Is he okay?" Ghost asked, as he looked over at Roach's not moving body._

_"….I'm sorry lad, but Roach's wounds were far more server for me to even patch'em up." Archer replied, as he looked away from Ghost and over at Roach's corps. Ghost didn't say anything he just looked down for second, then up at Roach's body._

_"Where are we at Archer?" Ghost asked, as he slowly walked back over to the table he was lying down on and leaned on it._

_"It's a house I found next to Makarov's safe house," Archer answered, as he turned around to face Ghost._

_"Wait a minute what's that noise?" Ghost questioned, as he heard something from outside the safe house. A few moments later, the sound got stronger and Ghost could make it out as gun firing. He widened his eyes and looked at Archer._

_"We have to move!" Ghost yelled, as pushed himself off the table and began running toward the back of the house. Archer followed behind him with the same pace._

_Ghost quickly made his way to a sliding door leading to the outside of the house, he looked up at the elevated ground. He glanced behind him for a second, as he saw Makarov's men come barging in the house. _

_So he quickly ran out of the house and behind a tree, Archer followed and hid behind another tree that was beside Ghost. They both stood straight up mimicking the tree's shape, Ghost turned his head toward Arched then slowly looked around the tree; as the men were coming outside holding Assault rifles._

_Ghost looked back up at Archer._

_"There's too many of them. We have to split up, it's the only way." Ghost said in a whispering tone. Archer just nodded at him._

_"On my go we run for it," Ghost stated, as he looked around the tree and glanced at the Russian men getting closer to their position._

_"Good luck," Archer replied. _

_"Now!" Ghost yelled, as he got out behind the tree and began running more deep into the woods; which was going up a hill_

_"Ловите их! (Catch them!)" One man yelled, three each began chasing after Archer and Ghost._

_Ghost didn't bother looking back he just kept running with as fast as a pace he could go; soon he lost them and stopped. He took in a deep breath and looked down at where the Russian's were at._

_He was pretty high up, to see the house they were in and Makarov's safe was then hoping that Archer had also lost them, because he just couldn't live with his self if something happened to Archer._

* * *

><p>Ghost was interrupted from his memory as he heard someone over the radio.<p>

"Firefox 2-2 ready for fire mission," Firefox 2-2 alerted.

"Jester throw the smoke," Avatar told Jester looking over at him. Jester nodded and took out the smoke grenade; he pulled out the pin from it and threw it over to where the Russians position was.

"Smoke is seen, bombs bursting in thirty." Firefox 2-2 informed.

"Copy 2-2, bomb west to east. I repeat bomb west to east," Avatar replied, and then looked over at Price.

"Bombs dropping in thirty seconds, sir." Avatar stated.

"Good," Price said, as he turned to Avatar. He looked up over to the area where the Russians are at and just waited for area to be engulfed in bombs.

"Copy Charlie. Bombs, dropping in 3, 2, 1...Watch the fireworks fellas," Firefox 2-2 said, as the Team Bravo and Team Charlie watched as the bombs went across the whole building in the front area. They quickly saw the whole heap of Russians whipped out in a second.

In moments, the bombing had finished and all the team could see was smoke.

"Appreciate your backup 2-2," Avatar said.

"No problem brother, meet you men home." Firefox 2-2 replied, as he flew the B-52 through the clouds and headed north. Price just looked at the men.

"We need to head in there now, this is our only shot the smoke will be a good diversion." Price said, as he hopped over the cover and began running toward the building through the smoke. Everyone else quickly followed as they knew the smoke was going to blow over any minute now.

After running through the smoke and to the building they finally met the doors of the building, and barged into the place. When they got inside they saw nobody on the bottom floor, Ghost looked both left and right and saw two stair cases.

"Team Bravo will take the east stairs, Charlie will take the west over there." Ghost said, as he pointed over to the west stairs on their left that was down the hall.

"Okay, meet you on the flip side Bravo." Cell said, as he was the first from Charlie to run down the hall and toward the stairs. Ghost then looked over at the east end stairs, and just began running over to them; with Melody, Frost, Archer and Price following.

As Ghost approached the stair, he slowly looked up and pointed his gun up to see if there were any guards above them; but he didn't see any. So he slowly moved up the stairs still pointing his gun up, watching if there were any guards going to pop up out of nowhere.

As he was almost to the top of the stairs he then heard gun fire go off, he didn't know from where but he quickly ran behind a book case that was on the floor. He looked around the corner to if could see the man that was shooting at them, but saw no one. He then saw a person's sleeve hanging over the edge of the corner hall. He quietly walked over to the corner, as he was walking he got his combat knife out and held it in his right hand.

He stood against the wall right next to the guard, he waited for him to turn around so he could make his move. As the guard turned around and pointed his gun down the hall, Ghost grabbed his right arm in which the guard was holding the gun with and twisted it around his back. Which made the guard drop the gun and made hit the floor, Ghost then held the knife to his throat.

"Tell me what floor Anatoly is at?" Ghost asked with a threatening tone.

"Я никогда не скажу (I will never tell.)" Said the man. Ghost didn't know to speak Russian, so he looked over at the group.

"Any of you yanks know how to speak Russian?" Ghost asked, as he still held his grip on the guard. Both Frost and Price looked at Melody, because she did know how to speak many languages. And they guessed she knew Russian too. Melody noticed the two staring at her, and just shook her head and walked over to Ghost and the guard.

"Расскажите, где Анатолий есть, или он убьет вас. (Tell us where Anatoly is, or he kills you.)" Melody said in Russian.

"Я никогда не скажет вам, американский накипи. (I will never tell you American scum.)" The man replied with pure venom in his words. Melody quickly punched the man in his face, making him and Ghost move; but he still kept his grip.

"корпоративные или нож рассекает горло ... Теперь скажите нам, где 141 является металл? (corporate or that knife slices through your throat...Now tell us where Metal 141 is?)" Melody threatened, as she crossed her arms and waited for the man's response. But all she heard was an deep and evil chuckle from him.

"Металл 141 мертв, (Metal 141 is dead,)" The said, as he kept chuckling. Melody just sneered at the man, and looked back up at Ghost.

"Kill him," Melody said, as she saw Ghost quickly stab the man in his neck then take back out the knife.

"What did he say?" Ghost asked, as he cleaned off his knife.

"He wasn't cooperating," Melody answered.

"Hm, then let's keep moving." Ghost stated, as he began down the hall. Melody, Frost, Archer and Price followed behind; Price then heard a loud noise come from outside. He then stopped by one of the windows, to see a whole army outside with four tanks following. He knew Anatoly had called back up, he also knew that they were running out of time.

"Ghost, we need to find Anatoly fast. It seems he brought a whole bloody army, and I think he wants to kill us once he gets away." Price explained, as he looked over at Ghost as he came over to the window and saw the Russian men outside.

"Then let's move fast," Ghost stated, as he ran down the hall and quickly made it to another stair case. But before he could make his way up them, he heard some Russians talks above him. Ghost quickly gestured Melody to come over, he then pointed upwards at the voices; she nodded at him and listened in their conversation.

"Есть боссы готовы? (Is the bosses ready?)" One man with a raspy voice asked.

"Да, они ждут вертолет, чтобы прибыть. (Yes, they are waiting for the chopper to come.)" The second one answered.

"Хорошо, что это очень хорошо. Те американцы, не будет знать, что их поразило. (Good, that's very good. Those Americans will not know what hit them.)" The raspy voice Russian said. Melody then heard the two stop talking, Ghost gave her one glance as he rushed up the stairs. He quickly brought his MP7 in front of him.

Once he got the two Russian's attention, and got them in his line of sight he quickly shot them; before they could get their guns out.

"Clear! Let's move," Ghost said, as he rushed down a hallway, and then around a corner seeing no hostiles in sight. So he picked up his pace, as he saw another staircase; at that moment the only thing on his mind were Baskov and Zakhaev being dead and he saving Metal.

He quickly approached the stairs, but he heard many footsteps above him. He stay in the stairwell, and peaked up to see how many hostiles were there; he saw two guards on the corner, and two more guards by a door. He guessed that Anatoly and Zakhaev was in the room. Once he saw that, he looked back down at the three.

"There are four guards, guarding the room Anatoly might be in. Chances are Metal might be in there too," Ghost stated.

"We're going to need to flash bang them," Frost said, as he brought up a nine banger flash bang; Ghost just nodded and stood aside for Frost to toss the flash bang.

Frost then stepped up a few steps, he pulled the pin on the nine banger flash bang and tossed it over to the Russian guards that were by the door. As the two Russian guards were blinded, the two on the corner quickly rushed over to them to see if anybody was attacking them.

Ghost took that chance to quickly move up on the floor, to shoot down the guards. But what he didn't know was that two Russian guards weren't blinded, which caught him to surprise; as that almost cost him his self, as one guard had a pistol and quickly shot Ghost in his left shoulder.

Ghost could feel the metal of the bullet slice through his layers of skin, but suddenly he felt crack in his shoulder. As the the bullet rammed through his shoulder bone; he then fell to his knees as the bullet had ceased in his shoulder one. He held his left shoulder holding the wound for it not to bleed out a lot.

As Price heard a gunshot, and saw as Ghost fell on his knees he rushed his way up the stairs. And quickly shot down the four Russian guards. After he eliminated them, he rushed over to Ghost.

"We need to get you out of here and patched up," Price said, as he didn't want something that happen to Soap happen to him.

"No! We need to save Metal!" Ghost yelled, as he struggled to get up; he grunted as he got on his feet. He quickly rushed to the door, and looked over at the three.

"Frost, put a breacher charge on the door." Ghost ordered, as he stacked up by the door and held his MP7 in his hand. Frost just nodded as he stacked up on the left side of the door, and put a breacher charge on it.

Melody,Archer and Price got their guns ready, and got theirs selves ready to run in and shoot any guards that were near Baskov or Zakhaev. As the door blew open, all Ghost could think was Metal and her life.

_**Hello readers, I know don't kill for taking too long. I have a legit reason now, I was trying to reach fifth presitage this week and I finally did. So this chapter is in celebration for that. Yes I know I'm a nerd for COD. Anyway. **_

_**What will happen next? Is Metal 141 alive or is she really dead? What about Anatoly and Zakhaev? Are they going to be in that room, or is that the wrong room? R&R Please and Thank you!  
><strong>_


	14. Reunited

Once the door had blown open, Ghost was the first one to rush in; with Frost, Archer, Melody and Price following after the debris cleared, all Ghost saw were five guards surrounding Anatoly.

Ghost aimed his MP7 by his hip and shot one guard down that was on Anatoly's right side. Frost aimed at a guard on the left, Melody aimed for a guard that was in front of him; Price aimed for a guard that was across the room, and Archer aimed for a guy that was in the corner of the room by the exit door.

With all of them aiming for different men, they quickly took out the guards in seconds. Soon all was left was Anatoly in the middle of the room, he looked around and noticed his guards were gone. He quickly tried to run away toward the exit door, but was stopped as Ghost tackled him to the guard.

Frost walked over to the two and helped up Ghost, Price quickly made his way over to Anatoly. He kicked him in his face for him not to try to get up. Ghost then took him by his collar with his good arm and brought him up to his face.

"Where is Metal 141!" Ghost yelled, as he looked in the man's eyes.

"Metal 141, is dead. You have should have known I would kill her the first chance I got," Anatoly answered, as he laughed an evil laugh and looked at Ghost with a mocking expression.

Ghost just yelled as he let go of him and punched him in his face. Suddenly Ghost then heard footsteps behind, which everyone also heard.

Everyone turned toward the door they had just came through, and Ghost couldn't believe his eyes as he saw a metal mask appear. Ghost then stood up in disbelief and began walking over to the metal masked creature.

"Metal?" Ghost asked in a whispering tone.

"Yeah Ghost it's me," Metal said, as she began walking also toward Ghost.

As they got in front of each, Ghost couldn't help but hug her. He had sleepless nights thinking about if this women was dead, his worries always got to him.

Now that he sees this woman after so long of trying to find her, he didn't know what else to do but hug her. Metal just embraced his hug; but suddenly Ghost felt something hard and cold against his head.

He looked up at Metal as she held a USP.45 at his head, he looked at her surprised.

"Metal what are you doing?" Ghost asked, as he let go of her and back up.

"Drop the guns. Now! All of you," Metal demanded, as she looked up at the other people in the room.

She then got a good look at everyone; she was now in complete shock as she saw the faces of Price, Melody, and Frost. But she had to shake herself out of it, as she was kind of in the middle of something.

"You heard me drop'em. Now!" Metal yelled, as she pushed Ghost over to the group.

"Metal what is the meaning of this?" Ghost questioned, as he moved. When she was about to answer, she then heard Price speak up.

"She is Dominika Zakhaev, Metal 141 was an alias. I'm sorry to say Ghost but I had a feeling all along. She is a betrayer to you Ghost," Price said, as he laid down all his weapons on the floor. The rest had followed her demand and also dropped there weapons on the floor.

"You would know about betrayal, huh Captain Price." Metal said with her a strong Russian accent, as she glanced at him.

She then pushed Ghost over to them, and kicked the weapons away from the group. After that she walked over to Anatoly and helped him up, then she looked back at the group.

"How do you know you're getting out of this alive Zakhaev? There are five of us, and two of you." Price questioned.

"Not just two of us...Right Archer?" Metal asked, as she walked over to Archer and handed him one of the guns on the floor she picked up.

"Right," Archer answered, as he stood up and took the gun from her hands.

"You deceiving bastard!" Melody yelled.

"Watch your tongue, before you're the first one I kill." Archer stated, as he pointed the gun at Melody and walked over to Anatoly.

"Let's get rid of them now, so we can get out of here." Anatoly said.

"Hm, like I always say the strong lives while the weak shall die." Metal replied, as she walked toward Ghost and pointed the gun at his head. She looked into his light brown eyes and blinked, and glanced back at Anatoly.

"The fundament law of nature," Anatoly said, as he began walking toward the exit door that leaded to the top.

"Anatoly, you didn't hear me. The strong lives while weak shall die. Never said who was strong and weak, did I?" Metal said, as she changed her aim from Ghost and at Anatoly.

Archer did the same as well, with his gun. Anatoly turned around and looked at the two, he put his hands up and smiled.

"I knew I couldn't trust you two. Guards!" Anatoly said, as six guards came rushing in the room surrounding Metal and Archer.

"Fuck!" Metal said to herself, as she turned toward the guards coming in.

"I would stay, but I need to catch a chopper for London. Убейте их. (Kill them.)" Anatoly ordered, as he was going through the door.

Metal knew she couldn't let Anatoly get away, after all that she had done. So quickly without thinking she shot Anatoly in his left arm; but as she shot him she was hit from behind in her left leg thigh. As her heart was pumping faster and faster, she didn't feel the bullet hit her as it tore through her leg.

"Drop it! Both of you," One guard yelled. Metal then dropped the pistol that was in her hand, Archer also did the same. Metal then dropped to the ground as her leg began gushing blood, and the pain had now affected.

She was on her knees and had her hands on the ground; she glanced at the pistol she had just dropped. She glanced up over at the group, and saw that Price was looking over at her.

She put her hand on the pistol; Price saw as she put her right hand on the pistol and looked down at the ground, he then saw her tap her index finger twice then point at him. She then looked back up at him, and saw him nod at her. She also nodded.

"Now!" Metal yelled, as she picked up the USP.45 off the ground and threw it over at Price. He quickly grabbed it as it came his way, and shot one guard that was about to shoot Metal again. Archer saw that and began engaging the other guards, along with Frost and Melody.

Soon they had taken out all of the guards in the room, as Metal saw that she quickly sat on her bottom and stretched out her leg. As she felt the striking pain in her leg, she growled at the pain; Ghost caught that and quickly made his way over to her.

"Your leg. We have to get you out of here," Ghost stated. Metal looked up at him and saw he had gotten shot in the shoulder.

"We all have to get out of here now! Anatoly is ordering the men to strike upon the building as he leaves." Metal replied, as she began to get up.

"Here let me take you Metal," Archer insisted, as he knew that they had to get out of there now and she couldn't run.

"Hm," Metal said, as she put an arm around her neck and was lifted off the ground by Archer.

"What way can we get out of here?" Price asked.

"We have to go through the same way you guys came, but we have to take the back way." Metal answered, as she pressed her leg with her hand.

"Let's go now!" Archer said, as he rushed out the door with Metal.

As he was approaching the stairs, he could already hear the tanks getting closer to the building. When Bravo team headed down the stairs, Frost quickly got on his mic and called over to Charlie team.

"Charlie, do you copy?" Frost asked.

"Copy loud and clear, where are you guys?" Neon returned with a question.

"Making our way out the building, we have two injured and Baskov got away." Frost stated.

"Shit solid copy Bravo, so we head out the building now?" Neon asked.

"Yes, but meet us down stairs where we had split up. There is a back door," Frost informed.

"Okay copy Bravo, heading there now." Neon stated.

After four cases of stairs, both Charlie and Bravo team met the bottom. Charlie quickly ran over to Bravo team.

"So where's this back…" Neon began to ask, as he heard something hit the building and heard it crumble. He felt the building shake.

"Bloody hell! We need to move now! Archer lead the way," Price stated. Archer nodded, and began quickly down the left hall; the teams followed behind.

After running for a few moments, Archer finally met to a metal platinum door. That had a lock on it like a safe; Frost quickly wheeled the lock open and opened the door. As he opened the door, he saw that it led to a cave.

"We have to go through the tunnel system, it's a good diversion for to make Anatoly think were dead." Metal stated.

"Hm, let's hurry." Ghost said, as he felt the building shake again and pieces of drywall started falling. Everyone hurried in the cave, and as Price was the last one to go in he closed the door behind him.

As they got deeper in the cave it just got darker, Avatar quickly noticed that and got out a glowing stick. He bent it so it could glow, he looked over at the others following him and getting out their glowing stick. When Ghost got his he lite it over Metal's wound.

"We need to patch her up now, or she will lose too much blood." Ghost stated.

"You need to get patched up, your arm has been opened longer." Metal replied, as she picked up her head and looked at Ghost.

"I'm fine," Ghost said.

"Hm…Archer how long until the end?" Metal asked, as she looked up at him.

"Thirty meters," Archer answered.

"Where is this taking us?" Price questioned.

"About eighty meters away from the building, far enough for the tanks to not spot us." Archer answered.

"Then let's hurry," Price said. Archer nodded, and picked up his pace so did everyone else.

In minutes, the teams had come to wooden shutter door. As Jester was the closest one to the door he quickly kicked it open, and sunlight was the first thing the teams saw.

They all then walked up the and out the cave on the grass, they looked back at the direction which they had came; they saw that the building had been disintegrated to the ground.

"Queen, come in." Frost said into his mic.

"Got you Bravo, where are you?" Queen asked.

"Look for us south southwest fifty meters from where you dropped us off." Frost said.

"Roger, heading your way now Bravo. I will be there in five mikes," Queen confirmed.

"Solid copy Queen," Frost replied.

Archer had sat Metal on the ground for to tie up her wound; she got a rag from inside of her pocket and tied it around her thigh; for the wound to at least stop bleeding. She then looked up at Ghost holding his shoulder.

Ghost noticed she was looking at him, he grinned under his mask as he saw she was at least alive. He walked over to her and kneeled down to face her.

"You couldn't tell me this plan?" Ghost asked, as he looked at her metal mask.

"I couldn't, we couldn't. We had to keep it as a secret as much as possible, even with you we knew you would try to save me. Which would have gave me the chance of killing Anatoly, but I didn't think you would bring backup along." Metal explained, as she looked up at the group. She couldn't believe Ghost had known Price and them.

'Who is Ghost really?' Metal thought to herself, and then looked back up at Ghost.

Suddenly they she then heard the rottering of a chopper coming by, she looked up to see it was a chopper. She suspected it was the one to pick them up. She looked back at Ghost.

"Mind helping me up?" Metal asked, as she held up her right hand. Ghost then grabbed her right with is good arm and helped her off the ground. She then limped her way over to where the chopper had landed.

"Let's hurry and get out of here, I think I attracted some attention when coming." Queen explained. Everyone took that to mind and quickly loaded up in the chopper, Price helped Ghost into the chopper and then Metal.

"Were loaded up Queen, let's roll." Melody said, as the chopper began lifting off the ground into the air.

_**A/N: Sorry once again guys for making it a long time till I updated again, been pretty busy and a bit lazy. But finally got one out, I pushed myself to make sure I updated today and I needed to stop procrastinating . So here it is, probably still going to take a long time to update again but hopefully not. Also in your review tell me what would you like to see in this story, since my readers gave me so much support might as well give back. **_

_**So what's going to happen next? Will Metal crack under seeing Price, Melody, and Frost again? Or will she stay strong? Will there be anymore surprises for Metal or this is it? What about what will happen when Metal meet little Gracie? Will one of the three Price, Melody, or Frost be suspicious of Metal and try to dig deeper into her? R&R Please and Thank You!  
><strong>_


	15. Expect The Unexpected

When the Task Force team got back to the base, Ghost got out of the chopper and helped Metal out. Charlie Team just got out and headed to the base before Bravo. Price looked at Metal and Ghost, but kept his eye mostly on Metal then he changed his attention toward the others.

"Well you guys get settled in, and patched up and meet me in the staff room." Price said, as he looked at everyone. They nodded at him, as he walked away. When he walked away, he glanced back at Metal making sure she didn't notice.

Metal just looked up at Ghost, and leaned on the side of the chopper with her right leg and left barley touching the floor.

"So who's going to help us to the med bay?" Metal asked, as she looked at Archer, Melody, and Frost. But before one of them could speak.

"I can take you, my shoulder is the only thing hit. You guys get showered up and meet Price, we'll meet you there." Ghost stated, as walked beside Metal and put her left arm around his shoulders on his left shoulder. They just began walking toward the Med bay, the three just watched as they walked away.

"Well let me get going, I have to pick up Gracie." Melody said, as she got out of the chopper and looked up at Frost.

"Gracie?" Archer asked, not knowing neither Melody or of this Gracie.

"Oh yeah we haven't formally introduced ourselves, I'm Sergeant First Class Derek Westbrook. Call sign Frost," Frost said, as he held out his right hand. Archer nodded and shook his hand and looked up at Melody.

"I'm Captain Melody Johnston..." Melody began saying, but got interrupted by Archer.

"Oh right, you were recruited to 141 after us? Archer asked, as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, after MacTavish had killed Shepard and Price was recruiting people." Melody answered.

"Captain MacTavish, he was one fine lad….Did he have any family, the way he acted he acted as he was never going to have one." Arched joked, and looked over at Melody. Frost just looked over at her with a look.

"….We were engaged, Gracie is MacTavish's daughter." Melody stated, as she looked down. Archer just looked at Melody surprised, he didn't really think MacTavish would have a family led alone a daughter.

"Wow..I'm.. uh sorry for your loss," Archer said. An awkward silence broke after Archer said that.

"I'm Dunham McGraw, but call me Archer." Archer said, keeping his arms crossed.

"Nice too meet you," Melody said, then began walking toward the base.

* * *

><p>Ghost and Metal arrived to the Med Bay, a nurse quickly came up to them. She then called a doctor, as she saw how severe there wounds were.<p>

"Ghost, go with the doctor. Miss I will take you on a gurney," The nurse said, as she brought a gurney next to Metal. She just sat on top of it and laid down flat; she just closed her eyes and put her hands by her side.

Ghost just looked over at Metal as she was raced down the hall, as he walked with the doctor to another room.

After four hours for Ghost, he had his shoulder already patched up and ready to go. He walked out to the front of the Med Bay, and over to the nurse.

"Could you tell me where the women I came with in here is?" Ghost asked.

"Yes, she is still in surgery." The nurse answered.

"Shouldn't she be done already?" Ghost questioned.

"Yes, but she had another problem with her leg which led the surgery to be extended." The nursed answered, looking up at him.

"What was wrong?" Ghost asked with slight worry in his tone.

"Her nerves in her leg are burned out, if the bullet had went any farther she would be forever paralyzed…" The nurse said, as she rushed to another patient quickly. Ghost just stood there in shock, and hoped Metal was okay.

He knew that it would take her longer to get out of surgery, so he decided to walk to the staff room and see if the others were there.

After a few minutes, Ghost arrived to the room door. He swung open the door with his left hand and walked in. He saw Price standing in front of a board with a world map on it and few places circled; Price turned around as Ghost walked.

"It took you long enough lad, where is Metal?" Price asked.

"She's still in surgery; it seems there something up with her leg." Ghost answered, as he took a seat and rested.

"Something up with her leg huh?...What did they say?" Price asked, as he began thinking for a second.

"Her nerves in her leg were shot, maybe she had been injured in her leg before?" Ghost stated, as he looked up at Price just standing there looking at the ground.

"Hm, probably...We can go check up on her later, I need to inform you of Anatoly right now." Price stated.

"I'm listening," Ghost replied.

"Well, Anatoly does think were dead and we will use that to our advantage. Before he left he said he was going to London," Price stated.

"We don't know where in London exactly," Ghost replied.

"I notified our men in S.A.S, Wallcroft and his team is on it. We will meet up with them after they have a better sight of where Anatoly is heading. Till they contact us back, we will be heading to Italy." Price said.

"Why Italy?" Ghost questioned.

"It was called in that there was a suspicious crate was shipped from Korea," Price answered.

"You think Anatoly is behind that?" Ghost asked.

"I know he is behind it, he is trying to follow Makarov's exact footsteps." Price answered, and then turned back to the board pinning a picture of a crate on Italy on the map.

"Metal should be out of surgery now, don't you think?" Price questioned, as he looked at the map.

"Yeah, you coming?" Ghost asked, as he got up from the chair and began heading to the door.

"Yeah I will be there in a few, don't wait for me." Price stated, looking at the map still and analyzing it.

Ghost just nodded and headed out the door; it took him a good five minutes to get back to the Med Bay. When he got there he saw a door room open and what looked to be Metal inside. He just walked over to the room, and knocked on the wooden door. He saw Metal looked up at him.

"May I come in?" Ghost asked, as he looked at Metal with a grin.

"Yeah," Metal answered, as she looked back at the TV. Ghost just walked over to a chair in the room and pushed it by the side of the bed. Metal looked down at Ghost as he sat down.

"How's your shoulder?" Metal asked, drawing her attention to his shoulder.

"Better, but I heard something with your nerves in your leg made your surgery longer." Ghost said.

"Eh, it's nothing big….Ghost could you answer one thing for me?" Metal asked, looking up at Ghost in his light brown eyes.

"Of course," Ghost replied.

"How do you know Price and the Task Force?" Metal questioned.

"Well I was recruited to it from S.A.S to fill for a Corporal Davika Singh, but that was years ago." Ghost answered. As Ghost said that Metal widened her eyes, as it being a coincidence for meeting him in the CIA and they came from both S.A.S and Task Force. She just stayed silent, as Ghost began to speak again.

"How do you know Archer?" Ghost quickly questioned, wondering the whole time how she even knew him.

"He is also an agent of the CIA but in a U.K division, I'm surprised you didn't know." Metal answered.

"I had no idea," Ghost said, in some shock. All this time he thinking Archer was as good as dead, he was working probably right alongside of him. His thoughts were then interrupted as he heard a knock on the door. Both Metal and Ghost heads turned toward the door, as they saw Price come through it.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Price asked, as he looked over at Metal.

"No, no. Come on in Price," Ghost replied, as he looked up at the old man then back at Metal.

"So how are you feeling?" Price asked, as he walked into the room close to the bed and looked at Metal. As Metal was about to answer she could feel her tongue already ready to stutter, she knew that she couldn't say or do anything that would remind Price of Diamond; or get a hint that she was Diamond.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Metal answered, mentally patting herself on the back as she knew she would have never said "thanks" before as Diamond.

"No problem, so you for sure she is on our side Ghost?" Price asked out loud looking down at Ghost. But before Ghost could answer.

"You have nothing to worry about my friend, I am trusted. I'm not like those corrupted Russians," Metal said with a pure Russian accent.

"Hm…It's good to know you're on our side…Metal 141," Price stated, as he realized her numbers were the same as 'Task Force 141' the thoughts that were coming to his mind were quickly pushed away as he heard a knock on the door. He turned around to see Melody, Archer and Frost.

"Come on in guys," Price said, seeing the three walk in.

"How are you two feeling?" Archer asked, looking at Ghost then Metal.

"Better….Hey how is it that I never knew you were in the CIA?" Ghost asked, crossing his arms and looking up at him.

"Well I knew you were, with the rumors but my cover was not to be blown. I met Metal while she was partnered with you," Archer explained. Ghost then thought over everything now, and everything was falling into place. Why Metal came to the hotel late multiple nights and she would never say where she had gone.

"All this time you both were working with Anatoly?" Melody questioned.

"Yes, I was more a body guard for Metal. But she is the one that got the deepest inside of Anatoly's plans." Archer answered. After Archer had said that everyone directed their attention to Metal.

"The only thing I have to say is Anatoly is planning some deep shit, he never told me his overall plan is but it will be bigger than both Zakhaev's and Makarov's master plan…I think he might create the next World war, and he's coming out with a bang that's for sure." Metal explained.

"Well then we need to stop him before he goes through with his plans," Price stated. He then felt something on the ridge of his jeans; he then took out a USP.45 with a wooden handle. He remembered that Metal had tossed her .45 to kill the guards.

"I almost forgot to give you this back," Price said, holding the .45 and handing it to Metal; She took it in her hands and nodded, Frost just stared at the gun he noticed that it looked a lot like the one Diamond had. The one Diamond had lended him.

"I guess you're spending the night here, which will give me enough time to find you a room." Price said.

"It's no bother Price, we could share. If that's okay with you Metal?" Ghost suggested, as he looked over at Metal.

"I actually would like my own room," Metal stated.

"Alright then, I will try to find you a room. But note that I might not," Price replied.

"Understandable, Captain." Metal said, as she nodded.

"Well let's leave you to sleep then, we will catch you tomorrow Metal." Price said, turning toward the door and began walking out. Archer, Melody, Frost and Price all said their good nights and left; Ghost was the last one left.

"You heading to bed now?" Metal asked, as she turned her head to the left of her facing Ghost.

"I guess I am, do you need anything before I go?" Ghost asked, and then got up from the chair.

"Nah I'm good, just take off the light and close the door on your way out." Metal answered, while pulling the sheet over her shoulders. Ghost just walked to the door, he switched the lights off and inched the door closed.

"See you tomorrow Metal," Ghost said, closing the door.

"Good night Ghost," Metal replied, not thinking Ghost heard but he had as he was next to the door.

Ghost just grinned under his mask as he walked down the hall, he saw Archer at the end of the hall with Frost. He had thought the guys had gone to sleep already, but he knew he was wrong and they were up to something else.

"What are you guys doing up?" Ghost asked, looking up at the two men with his arms crossed.

"Well we were heading to bed, but how long has it been Ghost that we had ten rounds in one night." Archer asked a rhetorical question.

"Were not drinking tonight mates, we have to get up early tomorrow. Mostly with me running the pit expect to get up at O' four hundred," Ghost stated, as he just walked past the two men and out toward the exit of the Med Bay.

"There's the old Ghost…..All work no fun," Archer joked. Ghost couldn't help but laugh at it being true, he just walked out of the Med Bay and to his quarters for an early sleep.**_  
><em>**

_**Yep that's Ghost for ya, all work no fun but hey someone might change that for him. *Wink* *Wink* JK. Well who knows. **_

_**So what the relationship between Ghost and Metal, or is there even one between them? Who will find out about Metal being actually Diamond first? Will somebody actually find out and think she is Diamond? What is Anatoly's big plan that is even bigger than Zakhaev's and Makarov's? Will World War 4 happen? Or will Task Force 141 end Anatoly in time for that not to happen? R&R Please and Thank You.  
><strong>_


	16. Change In Location

"C'mon men, my grandmother can run this faster than you!" Ghost yelled, as he stood there watching the Task Force 141 members run around the obstacle course.

As he crossed his arms and saw all of the men come up to him, they were showing they were finished. Well hopefully they were finished. They just looked up at Ghost with a pleading look hoping to not make them run the pit again.

"What? You yanks better run it again, and get a better time or you run it five more times." Ghost stated with a serious tone. He just heard grunts and groans from the men as they quickly raced back to the beginning of the pit.

Ghost then felt something hovering behind him; he then glanced back as he heard someone breathing. He looked up to see a Metal mask he just smiled seeing Metal up and walking around already. He just turned all the way around facing Metal.

"Well look at you, already walking." Ghost said, as he crossed his arms again.

"They said that the injury wasn't as bad as….um..my past injuries, so I just got a cast to support my leg." Metal explained, as she pointed out the cast on her left thigh.

"Oh yes, I meant to ask you how did you get injured in that leg?" Price asked, as he came walking behind Metal and heard what she had said. Both Metal and Ghost looked over at Price as he was walking toward them.

"Um…." Metal said, as she tried to think of a lie to tell Price; cause there was no way she would tell him the truth.

"…It was during….C.I.A runs, I was new and I went farther than my body could go." Metal answered, as she just stood there cool and collected as she thought of something good.

"Hm, is that so…." Price was interrupted as a little girl came running up to him and attacked his leg.

"Grandpa Price, look at this new sticker I got." Gracie said, as she showed him the sticker on her arm. Metal just widened her eyes at the little girl, she didn't even know that Becca was pregnant. Maybe a lot had happened since she was gone.

Metal analyzed the little girl and notice that the little girl didn't look like neither Becca nor Price, she would have got some things from that side.

Metal was then interrupted as she saw Melody come from the same way as Gracie.

"There you are Gracie," Melody said, as she approached the group.

"Sorry mama, I wanted to show Grandpa Price my sticker." Gracie explained, hoping Melody wasn't that mad she ran away from her.

"It's okay honey, just wait up for me next time." Melody stated.

It then caught up to Metal who Gracie really was; she was Soap and Melody's baby. She smiled under her mask, as she thought she would never see their spawn; she thought she was never going to see Task Force ever again.

"Well I'll be damned," Metal whispered to herself in her America accent, didn't think much of anyone hearing. Though Ghost heard Metal mumble something.

"You say something Metal?" Ghost asked, looking over at her.

"Huh?...uh no I didn't," Metal answered, with a bit of panic on the side thinking no one had heard her.

"Oh! Where's Uncle Derek, I have to give him this back." Gracie said, as she took out a dog tag from her pocket. Price caught the name on it, he widened his eyes as he saw it was Diamond's. Ghost just grinned then turned back to the pit seeing the men still running it.

"Hey Westbrook! Get over here," Ghost yelled, looking over at Frost. He just looked up at the group and quickly ran over to them.

"Frost, wasn't Diamond's tag supposed to be in the memorial?" Price questioned, looking at the young man as he approach them. Frost looked down at Gracie and almost forgot that he had taken out the tag and showed it to Gracie, when he was telling stories about Diamond and her father.

"I completely forgot to put it back when I showed Gracie, after I told her some stories of Diamond." Frost explained.

"Yeah, Auntie Diamond is so awesome. She's like Wonder Women," Gracie commented, as she looked up at Melody.

Metal just laughed to herself, as the little girl seemed to envy her. She then felt guilty, that she had been hiding from her. She and Soap were the only people that she hadn't met that were close to Melody or her for that matter.

"I'll get it back over there, say good bye Gracie." Melody said, as she held out her hand waiting for her to say good bye and for them to go.

"Bye Grandpa Price, Uncle Frost and Mr. Ghost. And um…." Gracie said, looking up at the metal masked figure that she hadn't met before.

"It's Metal, kid." Metal replied, knowing she didn't know who she was.

"Bye Miss. Metal," Gracie said, as she grabbed Melody's hand and began walking. Metal just watched as Gracie walked in the distance, Price caught that and arched his eyebrow. Ghost looked over at Frost as he was still standing behind them.

"You better hurry up and get on that course; I'm not stopping the time for you." Ghost stated.

"But. I. Was….Fuck!" Frost yelled, as he ran back to his place on the course which was behind everyone else now. Metal just laughed remembering Frost was pretty funny when he got frustrated and angry. Ghost turned his head to Metal as she was laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Ghost asked.

"Oh nothing…Well I'm heading to the firing range, if you look for me I'll be there." Metal answered, as she turned around and began walking the opposite direction from the pit and to the firing range next to it. But before she could get anywhere.

"Oh Metal, I'm sorry to say I couldn't find you a room." Price yelled enough so she could hear. Metal just turned around walking backwards.

"Alright, I guess I'm sleeping in the Med Bay for the time I'm here." Metal replied.

"Oh c'mon Metal, don't act stupid you could share with me." Ghost replied loudly, still looking at the pit.

"Fine!" Metal said, as she turned back around and walked straight to the firing range; without saying anything else.

"I'll be in my office, I'll see if Wallcroft got anything." Price said, as he saluted to Ghost and began walking out of the area of the pit.

As he was walking he was about to pass the firing range, but something then drove him to go in and spy on Metal. He had his suspicions. He just stood quietly looking through the gate seeing her shooting with a P90, which got him thinking.

'That's one of Diamond's favorite guns,' He thought, but he blew out that thought as he knew everyone liked the P90. But there was a whole armory there full of guns she could have picked up anything else.

He just watched a little more as Metal shot the gun at the moving targets, his suspicions grew as he watched the way she was shooting; with complete ease and smoothly, just like how Diamond shot guns.

Price stayed hidden behind the gate making sure Metal didn't hear him, or see him. He just kept watching as everything Metal was doing was so familiar, but before he could go far with his thoughts.

"Price? What are you doing?" Ghost asked, as he clearly saw Price was watching Metal.

As soon as Price heard Ghost's voice from beside him, he quickly jumped away from the gate and looked up at Ghost with a bit of a nervous look like he was doing something wrong.

"Huh….Uh…Nothing, just uh…" Price began answering but he didn't know what to say, he knew if he told Ghost the truth that he would think he was crazy to think that Diamond was actually still alive; and she was Metal.

"Hm…..I know what this is about," Ghost said, crossing his arms and looking at Price.

"You do?" Price asked in some shock.

"Yeah, you don't got to worry mate. You can trust Metal," Ghost answered. Price just fell from his tense and nervous state and became calm.

"You haven't changed a bit Ghost, still as sharp as ever." Price commented, as he laughed a bit.

"I guess so. Let me not keep you from contacting Wallcroft," Ghost said, walking over to the entrance to the firing range.

"Yeah. Right, I'll chat with you later if I get something." Price replied, as he scurried off to his office.

Ghost just opened the gate and walked into the firing range, he saw Metal had put back a P90 and picked up an MP7. He watched as she was shooting at the moving targets. As she shot at all of the targets within seconds, he just began clapping. Soon as Metal heard that she turned around to see Ghost.

"Your very good Metal, didn't think you were that good with guns." Ghost said, as he leaned on the gate.

"Well I'm quite the expert, been using them for years." Metal replied.

"I wouldn't call you an expert, I would call myself that…" Ghost joked.

"Oh yes, I saw how you shoot a gun. Not an expert shooter, I'm much better than you." Metal playfully argued.

"Are you challenging me miss?" Ghost questioned. Metal just walked toward Ghost and crossed her arms with the MP7 in her hand still.

"I wouldn't call it a challenge but yeah, I am challenging Britain." Metal answered.

"Alrighty then Russian, let's settle this on the course." Ghost stated. Metal just scoffed and walked to the gun rack, she put back the MP7 she had in her hand and walked over to the gate exit.

"Ladies first," Ghost said, as he opened the gate for Metal. She just walked out and walked a few meters away from the firing range, over to the course. When she entered she saw a few crates with different guns, Ghost came next to her and picked up an ACR.

"What are you getting?" Ghost asked, as he knocked a mag into the ACR.

"I think I will stick with my .45," Metal answered, as she took out her USP.45 from her holster.

"Well you're up first, timer will start after…" Ghost began saying.

"Yes, yes. I know," Metal interrupted as she went through the gate to the course. She aimed her pistol down range waiting for the first target to the pop up.

Once it did she shot it, and went onto the next one which was being blocked by a civilian. As it moved passed the civie she shot it and quickly shot the next three which were moving past walls. She finished the first stage and moved on to the second one which was in a building, she hurried and kicked down the door; she saw six targets and put one shot in everyone in seconds.

She soon was moving up the stairs, and then a target popped up in front of her. She chucked the target with her gun, and moved to the top. Seeing three moving targets, and two still targets she shot the two still targets and moved on to the moving targets. But they were getting blocked by civilians, as the civies moved away from them. Metal took the first chance once they had moved away from the target, she shot them.

She then had finished stage two, and jumped down to the ground landing on her feet. She got to the last stage with four moving targets; two civilians blocking, and four still targets behind walls blocking them. But for her that was no problem, she shot down the still targets first and moved on to the moving targets, and she saw that the civilians weren't blocking the targets which she took that to her advantage and shot the targets. She then quickly ran to the finish where Ghost was standing, she looked up at him.

"So what's my time?" Metal asked.

"Uh...18.9…" Ghost answered speechless, he didn't expect Metal to get such a professional time; also to move so quick and so smoothly. He was to surprised to say anything else.

"You're up," Metal said, as she patted him on his back.

"You see….." Ghost began saying, as he knew he was going to get a worse time then her and didn't want to really prove her right. But he then heard Frost come in.

"Hey Price said he needs to see us," Frost said, as he held the gate open.

"I guess I have to go some other time Metal, let's get over to Price." Ghost said, putting back the ACR on the crate. Metal just shook her head then put her .45 back in its holster.

Ghost held the gate door open for Metal as she was the last one out. The two walked for minutes until they finally met to Price's office, Ghost opened up the door and walked in first; he saw Melody, Archer, and Frost already in his office.

"So what did you find out?" Ghost asked, walking over to his desk and looking down as there were a few papers and a map on it. Metal just closed the door behind her and walked next to Ghost looking down at the desk.

"Well Wallcroft found out where Anatoly's safehouse is, which is right here." Price answered, while circling Paris, France. Before anyone could question that location, Price just kept speaking.

"I know what you're all thinking, he said London. But Wallcroft's informant in Paris spotted him," Price added.

"So there's a chance he knows were alive, because he would not have changed his location if he didn't." Metal stated, looking up at the map and up at Price then glanced at everyone else.

"Yes a big chance," Price replied, as he was thinking the same thing.

"So we better then head to Italy quick and check out that shipment, we can't lose it like we did with Sierra Leone." Melody said looking up at everyone.

"Alright then we will leave early tomorrow," Price stated.

Everyone nodded at Price, and just headed to the door as they knew they had to catch early shut eye. Ghost and Metal were the last ones to head out, she just let him lead the way to the room. Soon they made it to their quarters; Ghost opened up the door and led in Metal. She saw a kitchen, one couch and one door; which she knew was the bathroom.

"So how is this going to work?" Metal questioned, looking over at Ghost.

"Well you could take the couch, and I settle for the floor." Ghost answered, as he closed the door behind her.

Metal took one more look around the room and saw her four black suitcases; she smiled under her mask and just turned her head toward Ghost.

"You brought my stuff? How did you know I would be alive?" Metal questioned.

"I just had a feeling…. I knew in my gut that I would. I mean, that we would bring you back alive." Ghost answered. Metal didn't say anything else she just walked over to her black laptop bag, and got out her laptop. She then took a seat on the couch and looked up at Ghost.

"Might as well take it easy today, we do have a big day tomorrow." Metal stated.

"Yeah," Ghost replied, as he walked over and sat on the couch next to Metal. He just laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"After Italy I'm going back," Metal said.

"Going back… Where?" Ghost asked, picking up his head and looking over at her.

"The CIA, we are still CIA agents." Metal answered.

"Hah, the last time I checked I was kicked out." Ghost stated.

"Well you're not, it was all a decoy. To get you to come save me, and it worked." Metal replied bluntly.

"Well I haven't got a vacation in a while, might as well take it now." Ghost said playfully, stretching his arms.

Metal just scoffed, and didn't say anything. She just looked back at her laptop screen, and began thinking and questioning herself. Did she really want to leave the force and the people she called family once again?

_**Will Metal truly stay and help Task Force 141? Or will she leave and live on her life as being Metal 141? What will happen if she stays? Will the truth come out? Will Diamond live again? Or has Metal 141 taken over? Will Metal let her past get the best of her? Will Price ever let the thought that Diamond is Metal go? R&R Please and Thank you! **_


	17. Questions, Questions, Questions

The next morning Ghost had woke up earlier than Metal once again, he soon was getting up from the bed he made on the floor and walked over to Metal on the couch. He shook her shoulder a bit to have her wake up but she still remained asleep, Ghost just tried again with shaking her to wake up.

_Metal was tied up in a chair, and attached to jumper cables in water. She just looked up once at the torturer, but all she saw was a dark shadow creature. She then realized the one dark shadow creature had become five. She just looked down at her feet, and just closed her eyes as she knew her life was going to end here. _

_She then felt a hand go behind her ears, where the latch's of her mask was. She felt as her mask was removed, and she just felt a hand go under her chin and bring up her head. She then Ghost just looking down at her with his brown eyes. _

_"You lied to me; you have been lying to all of us this whole time Diamond." Ghost said, as looked back at the shadowy creature. She then saw the creatures come up to the light, and saw the faces of Price, Melody, and Frost. I just sighed. _

_"Diamond you have been acting dead this whole time, you were right in front of us and you still lied to our face. Playing this person Metal 141." Price said, as he walked up to Metal in the chair. She just brought up her head. _

_"You may now be punished for your lies to us," Price stated, as she then felt her whole body soon feel paralyzed, and the last thing she saw before blacking out was Ghost face. _

"Aaaah!" Metal yelled, as she jumped up from the couch, and looked up at Ghost which had jumped back.

"Metal, are you okay?" Ghost asked, wondering why she had yelled.

"What? I'm fine, what time is it?" Metal answered following by a question.

"Time for you to wake up, you have ten minutes to get ready and let us go." Ghost answered, as he walked over to his bag and got his sunglasses. He had already been suited up and ready, after he tried two times to wake her up he just went and got ready and came back.

"Okay, where's my gear?" Metal questioned.

"I'm going to go get it now," Ghost answered, as he walked over to the door; opened it and walked out.

Metal just put her hands on her mask where her head is, and noticed that she couldn't rub her head. She just sighed, and got up from the couch and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.

After five minutes, Ghost came back to the room with Metal's gear. When he entered, he saw that Metal was probably still in the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it.

"Yeah?" Metal asked.

"I got your gear; I'll leave it on the couch for you. Meet us at the front of the base when you're done, okay?" Ghost yelled through the door, and then walked out of the room. Metal had heard him and just put on her tank top, and her skin tight pants. She walked out of the bathroom and saw the gear on the couch, and looked down at the gear.

She just grinned under her mask, and just grabbed the gear and quickly suited up. Before she knew it, she was running out the door to the front of the base where Ghost said to meet them up.

After a few minutes of running, Metal slowed down as she approached the group holding Ghost, Price, Melody, Archer and Frost.

"We ready?" Metal asked, seeing the five turn to her.

"You're going to need a gun, what do use I could grab you one." Melody insisted but then saw Price bring a MP7 from the floor.

"I already grabbed her MP7, is this gun okay for you?" Price asked, handing her the gun. Metal took the gun in her hand.

"Yes it's fine Captain," Metal answered, as she just held the gun the right way and glanced at everyone. She couldn't help but smile as this was a familiar setting; with her in combat gear and standing beside the Task Force. She began feeling a gnawing pain in her stomach as she thought of the good ole days, but she knew that was gone she had to keep moving on.

"So any oppositions waiting for us in Italy, Price?" Melody asked, as she over at the old man.

"No, nothing I know of. All were doing is stealth; we might run into some trouble if we go a wrong way." Price answered, as he crossed his arms looking at everyone.

"Did you send anyone to scout out the place for us, or are we going in blind?" Metal asked, as she looked up from looking at the ground and up at Price.

"Were going in blind, it seems that they have a jammer within the fifteen mile radius." Price answered, looking over at Metal and slightly lifted an eyebrow.

"So were completely blind…That just great.." Metal said; whispering the last part to herself. She then remembered her mission with Delta in New York, the jammer on top of the stock exchange. She just slightly shook your head at the memory.

"Are you trained for this sort of thing Metal, you could stand…." Archer began to say, as he only knew Metal to be a CIA agent not much of a combat person.

"I'm not standing down Archer, I've actually had experience with this sort of thing." Metal snapped.

"And where had you got that training, if you don't mind me asking?" Price questioned, looking up at her. Metal just looked down and cussed under her breath, as she dug herself in another hole with Price.

"I'm Russian, my father was an ex-spetsnaz and always wanted a boy but he got me instead. So where do you think Captain?" Metal replied with venom in every word, as she just walked off from the group and strutted over to the chopper; everyone just looked at each other then at Ghost which they saw him shrug.

With that everyone just followed in Metal's path toward the chopper. Ghost saw Metal had already grabbed a seat in the chopper, he just went to go sit next to her. Everyone just loaded up into the chopper. Queen just started up the chopper as she saw everyone was in.

"Queen drop us off north east twenty miles, away from the radius of the jammer." Melody told Queen, she just nodded as turned forward.

"How are you guys getting to the place, you can't just walk there it will take too long." Queen questioned, as she began lifting off the chopper.

"Price has a contact in Italy for some wheels," Melody explained.

"Hm," Queen said, as she slightly nodded.

"Who's your contact Price?" Ghost asked.

"An old friend," Price answered.

"It seems you have a lot of those Price," Archer joked, making everyone chuckle at him.

After a good time in the chopper, Queen had announced they were already approaching there infil. Metal looked down at the ground seeing two jeeps, and one man standing by them. They soon landed, and she saw the man slowly making his way over to the chopper.

"Price! It's good to see you again," The man said with a strong Italian accent.

"Like wise Nico. Men this Sergeant Nico, I fought alongside him a while ago." Price introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, your ride is ready to go." Niko informed.

"So who's driving?" Frost asked, as he got out of the chopper and looked at everyone.

"I'll drive, with Metal and Price." Ghost said.

"I guess I will be driving for us," Archer stated.

"Well then let's hurry up and get moving," Metal replied, hearing the plan of who was driving. She quickly hopped in the back of one the jeeps, Ghost just shook his head as he just made his way over to the jeep. Everyone followed behind, Price got in the jeep with Metal; Archer got in the driver's seat and Melody had shotgun, Frost took the back.

Ghost got in the jeep, and started it up.

"Thanks Nico for the ride," Price said, before they took off north toward the place they were going.

Ghost just led the way over to the place, with Archer and the rest following in the other car.

As they were driving Metal just stayed in the back quiet, as the bumpy road shook her around a bit. She kept her eyes on Price without having him notice her, Price then glanced back at her and saw as she was watching him. He then turned all the way back to face Metal.

"Is there something on my face Metal? Because it's not nice to stare," Price said, seeing her began to stutter a bit.

"Uh...Well Captain...You just remind me of someone I knew once before." Metal lied, looking at the ground and not meeting eye contact with Price.

"And whom might that be?" Price questioned, as he relaxed back in his seat and looked straight at the road.

"Um...My mentor," Metal answered with a bit of a shaky tone. She didn't like lying to Price even if it meant keeping her secret, but she had to.

"So I remind you of your father?" Price asked.

"Yes very much, he also didn't smile as much either." Metal explained, nerves were calmed down as she had a good answer.

"Am I right or wrong when I say, there's not much to smile for. I bet you don't smile a whole lot under that mask of yours...Actually, why do you where that mask?" Price questioned, looking turning back around to look at her.

"Well Captain, I wear it because...My identity is sacred to me, if it got out..." Metal paused as she looked over at Price.

"I don't know what I'd do," Metal finished, then looked away.

"Did you do something against the law? That's why you have to hide?" Price questioned once more.

"Price, what's with all the bloody questions?" Ghost asked, as he glanced over at Price. He also glanced at Metal from the visor.

"No it's okay Ghost...No I didn't do anything against the law Captain, just my past is written all of my face." Metal answered to Price, as she looked at him again.

"Hm. I won't ask you any further questions." Price stated, while looking at the road. Of course he wanted to keep questioning her, but he knew he would have Ghost questioning him later on about it.

"Good, didn't think I was supposed to be interrogated for working with you guys." Metal replied, as she looked at Price and furrowing her eyebrows.  
>She knew now that she had to be careful with everything she says and does, because she knows Price is already suspicious of her. She had a feeling that Price already knew who she really was, but if so he would have talked to her.<p>

She was then interrupted from her thoughts, as she heard Melody over the mic.

"We're entering the Jammer's radius in fifteen hundred meters Price," Melody informed everyone.

"Okay, how far until we get to the jammer and the building that had the shipment?" Price asked, putting his hand on his ear.

"Uh….Ten miles for the jammer, and thirteen for the shipment. This is one hell of a distance from each other; we might have to split up Price." Melody suggested.

"Well we would be in the blind the whole time, so we need to get that jammer down first then try to get that shipment all together…." Price was saying until he heard Metal began saying.

"We don't know what oppositions are waiting for us either, so we must get that jammer down first. Or the enemies will have an advantage over us." Metal stated, as she looked over at Price then glanced at Ghost.

"Then we have a plan, we take out the jammer first then try to get that shipment last." Ghost added, as he glanced at the car behind from the mirror which were Melody and them.

"Hopefully this is a good plan," Metal whispered to herself, but Ghost had still heard her. He then thought in his head.

'Yeah hopefully, Metal.'

_**Yes I know. FINALLY A UPDATE AFTER SOOOOO LONG. Yep been really busy guys with a lot of things, sadly summer is soon coming to an end so it the busiest time of year for me. So expect update maybe every week maybe every two weeks. I'll try to get them out there as soon as possible. Because I plan on having this story end before Black ops 2 comes out, just to make a deadline for myself. If you guys would like it to stretch on for longer just say so. And I'll see if I can. **_

_**So on forth with the story. Will the mission be a success? Will anyone get hurt? If so who do you think? Will Price find out more on Metal, and possibly figure out that she is really Diamond? Or will someone out of the ordinary find out that she is Metal? Or will she just take off her mask and show the team that she's really Diamond? Or will this be the mission where Metal's secret comes to an end for some reason? R&R Please and Thank you!  
><strong>_


	18. No Longer A Secret

Ghost stopped in his track behind a few bushes, he got down as he heard his mic start to statistic. He knew that they had entered the jammer's radius. Price looked over at Ghost as he was adjacent to him, therefore still having Metal in the corner of his eye.

"Okay, Ghost park up here. We'll leg it from here," Price stated, as he got out of the jeep.

"Price are you sure that we shouldn't split up? It will eliminate time," Melody questioned walked over to Price, she pointing out that she didn't think they should all go into one place together.

"Yes I'm sure, were not splitting up this mission. We would make more benefit if we work together, and they must have too many guards in the building where the shipments are at..." Price getting interrupted by Metal as she walked up behind the group.

"He's right, three of us can't take on that many guards. Going together is better," Metal stated with a impassive tone, as she knocked a mag in her MP7.

After she did so, she looked up at the group. She looked at Price, and remembered the time she, Price and Yuri were the only three that killed Makarov and killed his little army. She scoffed lightly at the memory; but then pushed it aside.

"Shall we get a move on now?" Metal questioned. Ghost and Price just nodded at her once, Price walked out of the formatted circle they were in and lead the way. Metal was the one to follow behind him, Ghost after and Melody, Archer then Frost.

Price ran through the bushes, knowing there wasn't any guard in sight. As he was approaching a area with no trees, he then saw three guards watching the perimeter. Price quickly stopped and dropped down to the ground. Metal followed his action and got down on the ground hoping everyone else would follow that.

As she thought that, she saw what looked to be Ghost feet almost pass her but she austerely grabbed Ghost by his leg and brought him down. Ghost felt Metal's glove on his ankle and felt as he slowly feel down to the ground right next to her. He came face to face with her, and gave her a look but she couldn't see it. One the three behind him saw him drop they quickly dropped.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that!?" Ghost yelled in a whisper.

"If you looked ahead of you, you would see guards ahead of you." Metal stated barely whispering at him. He then looked up ahead of them and saw the guards. Ghost then looked back at her, he just sneered at her being right. Metal just relished in his mistake.

"Stay quiet!" Price slightly yelled at the two arguing. They both looked back up at the guards.

"I got a plan," Metal said. Price looked down at her.

"Your plan would be?" Ghost questioned.

Metal quickly told the two there plan, they both nodded saying it was a commendable plan.

"Alright. Melody, Frost, Archer stay behind, we'll take of this." Price stated to the three, then looked back at Ghost and Metal.

With one nod, Price gradually got up from the ground taking a flash grenade out from his side throwing it at the guards. As they were blinded, Price quickly tackled one to the ground slicing his combat knife in the guards throat. Metal was the second one to get up and quickly restrained another guard she got out her .45 and shot him in the head. Ghost being the a last one to get up he shot the other two guard in the head as they were still blinded. They had taken out all hostiles in the area.

"All clear," Metal said loud enough so everyone could hear.

Everyone got up hearing Metal's voice, Price was still on the ground and Metal walked over to him.

"Need help old man?" Metal asked, as she held out her hand waiting for Price to grab onto it. But as soon as he heard Metal say that, a flashback went through his mind when Diamond had once said that. He then heard the same voice of tone of Metal but with Diamond. He snapped back to reality and looked up at Metal, he grabbed her hand and got up on his feet.

"Let's keep moving, we have a lot of ground to cover." Ghost stated to everyone, Price just got his sights off of Metal and looked at everyone. Price was still in some kind of shock, actually thinking he had finally found Diamond but he had come back to him.

Ghost was the first to lead the group, after seventy five meters of walking they were finally approaching the building with the jaming tower on top. With looking around the streets, Ghost quickly crossed over the street over to the building entrance in a similar fashion Metal and the rest of the team did the same. They all stacked up by the door, Ghost looked over at Frost.

"Frost, breech it." Ghost ordered, while Frost nodded and swift manner putting the breech on the door and having it blew open the door. Seeing it blow open, Ghost was the first one to rush in, he saw five guards he shot down two of them. Metal came up next to him and shot down two more. Price being the third to enter he killed the last guard.

"Clear," Ghost said, having the other three come in the building. Price took one glance at Metal then at the group.

"Okay, Melody. You Frost and Metal go destroy that jammer we will hold off any reinforcements." Price stated, Melody and Metal gave Price one nod. Ghost watch as Metal was the last about to go up the set of stairs. He quickly grabbed her arm and turned her around. Metal just had a abstruse look.

"What's Ghost?" Metal asked.

"Be careful okay?" Ghost replied.

"Mmhm," Metal said, as she took her hand out of his grip and went up the stairs.

After Metal disappeared up the stairs, Ghost turned back around to Price and Archer. He saw them looking at him, with their arms crossed. Ghost was unsure why they were looking at him with a look.

"What?" Ghost questioned.

"Something going on between you and Agent Metal, Ghost?" Archer asked.

"What! No!" Ghost answered quickly.

"Mmhm," Price said to his self, as he uncrossed his arms.

"Ghost you stay in the front, me and Archer will scout the rest of the building." Price stated.

"Aye," Ghost said, walking to the front window and watching the outside. Price just nodded once at Archer as he began down the hallway of the building.

* * *

><p>Melody was leading their way up the stairs, she pointed in front. Metal point her gun upwards making sure that no one could get a hit on them while they were climbing the stairs.<p>

While inching their way up to the top, Melody hears multiple footsteps. She stopped before reaching the top, and Frost and Metal also followed her action. Metal heard the footsteps, but also heard one out of the many approaching them.

Melody readied her gun, as the guard was walking right across them she shot him in the head before he could get sights on them. But as that shot went, the hostiles will be on guard now. Melody rushed on top to the right side of the staircase with the two following behind.

They saw six hostiles on the left side of the staircase, eight walking down the hallway in front of them and four in the back of them.

"Dammit, Frost you get the four behind us, Melody you get those six." Metal ordered, as she began engaging the eight down the hallway in front of them.

Followed by Metal's voice Melody began putting some rounds in the six guards, and Frost was already engaging the four.

Metal was already finishing up her mag, she then took out her mag and right before she was going to get a new one. She got a grenade by her side took off the clip and threw it down the hall. Taking out most of the guards, she quickly knocked in another mag in her MP7 she tried to finish up the enemy hostiles that were left.

Melody had taken out two guards so far, but she then took a flash grenade and threw it on the left side by the group of guards. With that it was easy to kill the remaining guards. Frost was already down getting rid of the four guards behind them, and started helping Metal out as there were a few left.

After Frost killed the last one.

"All clear," Frost noted.

"Okay lets go down this hallway" Metal said, as she started down the hallway she was issued to engage. Melody and Frost followed behind.

Going down the hall they checked every room, most of them were clear. But while approaching the end of the hall, they came up to a door that was closed, They heard multiple voices behind the door, and they were speaking in Russian. Metal came up to the door first interested in what the enemies were saying.

"Анатолий сказал один удар, что ракету, будет конец Америки. Вскоре американцы будут просить у наших ног, если они есть левые, что есть. (Anatoly said one strike of that missile, will be the end of America. Soon the Americans will be begging at our feet, if there are any left that is.)" One guard said, and heard him end it in laughter.

"Breech it, now." Metal ordered Frost to do as she looked at him. Frost just quickly put a breecher charge on the door, and slowly saw as the the door blew open.

Metal being the first inside she saw as all the guards were hiding their faces from the flying debris. As she was shooting the hostiles.

"Расскажите своим лидером этого! (Tell your leader this!)" Metal yelled as she looked at one of the Russian guards in the eye as she killed him.

After having it all clear, Metal just walked over to a desk they were all standing by. It had the blueprints of the missiles, Anatoly was building. She quickly rolled it up and put it in a safe place.

"Let's keep moving, if what I heard was right that missile can do more damage than I think." Metal said, as she walked out of the room and to the end of the hall to another set of stairs.

She glanced behind her seeing Melody and Frost follow behind, so she started up the stairs.

It wasn't long before she met a door that leaded to the top of the building, she heard footsteps and voices behind the door. She stood back ready to knock down the door, she got a running start and knocked open the door. As she did so, she saw at least twenty guards by the jammer, she quickly got behind cover having Frost and Melody follow.

"It seems were going to be here for a while," Frost said.

"We can't, we have to hurry and get over to that shipment." Metal replied, as she threw a grenade by a group of guards killing all of them.

"Wooo, five down fifteen more to go." Frost stated, chuckling at the end while shooting down one guard.

Metal just shook her head, noticing that the times of peace have changed Frost for the better.

* * *

><p>Price and Archer were walking down another hall, being lucky that almost every corner they walked was clear.<p>

"It's clear, where are these bloody Russian's at?" Archer asked.

"Their all guarding the jammer on the roof probably, if I'm right Anatoly will be like Makarov all the way even with the security." Price answered.

"Aye," Archer said, while looking in a empty room.

"Archer, do you remember Diamond?" Price asking out of nowhere, Archer was surprised he had brought the old teammate.

"Yeah I do Price, why do you ask?" Archer returned with a question, wondering why he had asked that.

"Don't you think that lady Agent Metal, sounds like her?" Price stated with a question.

"Hm. I never thought about it, but now that you bring it up yeah she does. Well of what I can remember of Diamond's voice." Archer replied.

"Wait a minute Price, your not thinking Metal is Diamond do you?" Archer asked.

"Before I didn't think, I thought I was probably going mad. But now your thinking what I'm thinking, my best guest is that." Price answered. They kept walking having what they were just talking about on their mind.

* * *

><p>"Five hostiles left!" Frost yelled as he was the closest to the jammer.<p>

"Frost go put on that termite, we'll get your back!" Metal yelled to him.

"Okay!" Frost yelled as he got out from the cover he was behind and began running toward the jammer, Metal and Melody quickly got out behind their cover and shot down the five remaining hostiles about to attack Frost.

Frost glanced behind him seeing no one but Metal and Melody.

"It's all clear, hurry and put that termite on the jammer!" Metal yelled.

Frost without any hesitation he quickly set up the termite on the jammer, and ran away from the blast radius.

"Get back she's about to blow," Frost warned as he ran a good distance away from it. Metal and Melody ran another way.

"Okay charge it," Melody said. Frost pressed the button and saw as the termite blew up the jammer, they all saw as the jammer broke in half and fell off the building.

Metal pressed her earpiece as she began talking.

"Price, Archer, Ghost can you hear me?" Metal voice came through everyone's mic.

"We can hear you loud and clear," Ghost replied.

"Good we can go get that shipment now, we'll be down in five." Metal said, as she was leaving the rooftop and running down the stairs. Melody and Frost quickly followed behind as they knew they can't waste time now.

Ghost was glad to heard Metal's voice, he was glad to hear she was alive still. Something then crossed his mind that made him smile, but suddenly.

A grenade filled with gas was tossed in side of the building right next to him, he quickly got up as he had a feeling what it was. He ran as far as he could get to it. But he then began feeling very tired, he felt as his eyelids were forcing to close on him.

"Price! Metal!...I'm down," Ghost voice faded as he fell on the floor, and before his eyes completely closed he saw feet come in front of him.

Ghost felt himself sitting down, his hands and feet tied up. Without even opening his eyes he knew that he was in the hands of Anatoly now. But something made him look up, and open his eyes. He then saw a passed out and tied up Price, and Metal right next to him. He then opened his eyes full and saw that the whole team was caught and tied up.

He then heard something loudly slap the floor right next to him, he looked beside him and saw one of the guards slap a piece of wood on the concrete ground. Ghost saw as everyone woke up, and looked at each other.

"Finally you all are awake," The team heard the familiar Russian voice, it was Anatoly. They saw as the man walked right in front of them, as they saw him they were all thinking the same thing. If they weren't tied up that son of bitch would be dead right now.

"You think that you would be able to get me, get my missile, take down my jammer, save the world huh?" Anatoly asked.

"Well it doesn't go that way, I will win, and you all will lose. You all will die." Anatoly added and stopped and went behind Metal. Ghost didn't want to see what was going to happen next, he thought Anatoly was going to do the worse to Metal.

"But before then, I want you to see the secrets of this so called Agent Metal has been hiding." Anatoly said, as he took off Metal's mask and letting it hit the floor.

Her face was finally revealed to everyone, Ghost lifted his head and looked at Metal. See her light brown skin, and a scare go across her face. He saw her black eyes, and her black hair drape her face. But he then realized that he knew this face from somewhere. Then a flashback came to him when he first joined Task Force 141.

* * *

><p><em>Ghost walked up to Captain MacTavish looking at a picture with Price, him and a few other people. The one that caught his attention was the women in the middle of all the men. <em>

_"Captain?" Ghost asked._

_Mactavish turned around to see Ghost, and made the picture more clear to him.  
><em>

_"Lad this is an old picture of the past Task Force team, this lady right here is the one you replaced her name is Davika Diamond Singh." MacTavish replied.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The lady from the picture had clearly been Metal, Ghost just looked at her in shock. This was the women MacTavish and Price always talked about, this was the women that helped Price kill Makarov. This was Sergeant First Class Diamond.<p>

_**Haha I'm finally back and I left you guys with another clifhanger. So sorry guys been really busy with school haven't even been able to write let alone get on fanfiction. **_

_**So what's going through Price, Archer, Melody, and Frost mind now? Out of all what is Price thinking, since he was right all the time? What is Frost feeling seeing his old Metal team teammate back and alive? What do they all feel seeing the women they have working along side for so many years is finally back? R&R Please and Thank You!  
><strong>_


	19. The Escape

"Diamond," Was all Price whispered, with a bewildered but joy filled expression. He saw as Diamond hadn't even opened her eyes to look up at anyone, maybe because she was disappointed that her cover was blown, or just she didn't want the Task Force team to find out. He had no idea.

Price then took a glance at Frost, that looked like he was going to shed a tear seeing Diamond's face once again. He then looked over at Archer which had a the same look Price had, a expression filled with "I knew it" but still surprised that they were right. He just took another sight at Diamond, then looked up at Anatoly which had a mocking grin on his face.

"As I can see no one wants to talk, maybe because you all are realizing you are fools." Anatoly taunted, he then put his hand on the bottom of Diamond's chin bringing her face up. She still had her eyes closed.

Diamond was just hoping that this wasn't really happening, just hoping this was all a dream. She hoped and wished, if she wanted anything in the world right now it would be that this wasn't happening right now.

"Wake up! сука! (Bitch)" Anatoly yelled, as he backhanded Diamond's right cheek. Sending her face the left side. Price and Ghost were both getting angry that they couldn't help Diamond.

But then they saw something that surprised them, they saw Diamond open her eyes and look up at Anatoly.

"What! You Russian bastard!" Diamond yelled in her full American with New York accent on the side.

"Watch your tongue, you are the one in restraints." Anatoly pointed out.

"What you going to do, huh bastard? You going to fucking kill me! Huh is that it?! You think I'm scared! Kill me already!" Diamond yelled, almost standing up out of her seat she would have did so if she was not tied up.

"Watch what you wish for..." Anatoly said, as he left the side of Diamond and began walking toward the a cement door.

"Cause you will get it," Anatoly finished as he went through the door having his guard lead him out. They all heard the door slam shut once Anatoly disappeared.

Diamond just grunted and her head fell back down, she closed her eyes again not trying to make eye contact with anyone. But that wasn't going to stop them from talking to her. As she thought that, she heard the voice she didn't really want to hear.

"Diamond, why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Price voice came in Diamond's ear echoing. She just lightly picked up her head and looked over at Price, she then shook her head as she couldn't meet him in the eye.

"Cause Price, I told you. I wanted a new start, and I went and got one. I didn't want you guys to know I was alive, I wanted to make you guys think I was dead." Diamond stated.

"But why! We all missed you Diamond," Frost coming after her, she just took one glance at Frost from the corner of her eye.

"Don't you think I know that!" Diamond yelled in frustration. She then sighed, and picked up her head and looked at everyone at least once, she then kept her eyes on Ghost.

"It's hard to explain everything right now, even though all of you have questions upon questions to ask me. But the one thing we need to focus on is getting out of this hell hole," Diamond exclaimed as she changed her sights from Ghost to Price.

"Hm, your right." Price agreed.

"Alright then, anyone have any knifes on them?" Diamond asked.

"I do," Ghost answered first.

"Okay where is it?" Diamond questioned, as she looked at him.

"In my front pocket," Ghost answered once again.

"Okay, I think I can stand up and get next to you to get it." Diamond said, as Ghost was across of her but not that far of distance.

Diamond then tried rocking the chair frontwards to get on her feet, as soon as she rocked forward she caught balance on her feet the first time. She knew they didn't have time for any mistakes. She then waddled over to Ghost, she then sat the chair on the right side of Ghost with her back facing him. She then scoot the chair closer to him, until she could get her hands on his leg.

"You said front right?" Diamond asked, as she looked over her shoulder trying to look at him.

"Yeah," Ghost answered.

"Okay, tilt a little bit my way so my hand could reach." Diamond stated, Ghost didn't say anything he just tilted as much as he could.

Diamond then put her hand on the higher part of his jeans, she tried to feel around for the pocket. She then stretched her hand a bit. She widened her eyes as she felt his zipper and felt him jump a little.

"Uh that's not my pocket," Ghost stated chuckling while saying it. Archer and Frost couldn't help but laugh a bit. Diamond's cheeks just burned red, and started to get frustrated.

"Would someone guide me then! For fucks sake!" Diamond yelled.

"Well go down," Ghost started guiding, Diamond then moved her hand down from his zipper and downwards his pants. She then felt through her glove something else she didn't want to be touching.

"Uh...Um...Now move it towards you," Ghost stuttered a bit as her hand was resting on his private a bit.

Diamond then ran it slowly down her way, and felt his pocket. She quickly dug into his pocket and got the pocket knife, she kept a hard grasp on the knife. She then rocked the chair forward once and balanced on her feet, she then waddled one more time but right behind Ghost. She sat the chair down and scooted it closer until their hands were touching.

"Ghost spread out hands from each other," Diamond ordered, as she opened up the pocket knife and held it in her right hand. Ghost spread out his hands as much as he could.

"Okay give me your right hand," Diamond ordered once more, Ghost didn't say anything he just let his right hand hang a bit. Diamond then curled her left fingers into Ghost right hands, Ghost didn't hold her hand tight cause he had no idea what she was doing.

"Hold my hand tight," Diamond said, as she held his hand tighter. Ghost then did as she said and held her hand tighter.

Diamond then was able to have the rope on his hands lay on her wrist, she then was able to cut the rope without any problems. She just kept cutting as hard as she could, soon she cut through the rope and accidentally cut her own wrist pretty bad. But she didn't show any remorse towards the wound she made herself. She just quickly handed off the knife to Ghost to cut the rope around his ankles.

Once he untied himself completely, he walked over to Diamond and quickly cut the ropes tying up Diamond. She was soon free and got up from the chair, she then went by Price and Untied the knot around hands. Ghost just went to cut off the ropes on Melody. Price watched Diamond as she was still trying to untie the tie on him.

"Your still a smart soldier Diamond," Price stated, which made Diamond grin to herself but not show it to anyone else.

Diamond then got up and looked at everyone, which was untied.

"Okay part one of our escape is done, now we have to wait. Because that door is nothing we can kick down," Diamond stated.

"As soon as that door opens, we are out of here." Frost added.

"How are we suppose to get them in here?" Melody asked, looking at Diamond.

"I have a pretty good idea," Diamond answered, as she went by one of the chairs. She picked it up and threw it against the door, making a loud echoing noise throughout the room.

"Easy enough?" Diamond asked, with half hearted grin on her face. Ghost was the only one to smile back at her, he just followed her actions and got a chair himself and threw against the door.

They both kept doing the actions, but then Frost heard footsteps coming harsh toward the door.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Someone's coming!" Frost warned, as he stacked up behind the door.

Diamond quickly grabbed the chair in her hands, and gripped it well. She looked at Ghost and met his eyes, she moved her eye toward the door to sign him to stack up by it. He just gave her one nod and let down the chair in his hands and went next to the door. They all heard as the footsteps were inclosing in, everyone readied to make their moves.

Time slowed as the door was opening and one guard was inching in, as he fully came in he saw as everyone was untied and free. He tried to pull out his G18 to shoot at least one of them, but before he could do anything Diamond quickly swung the chair across the guards head. They all watched as the guard fell on the floor knocked out, Diamond walked over to him and searched.

"He has a G18, I'll take it and lead the way." Diamond said, as she took the G18 on his holster and made sure it had enough ammo.

"Wait, he has a CM901 strapped on him. Next time Me...Diamond look," Ghost joked as he stuttered her name. He took the CM901 from the guard and loaded it.

"Okay let's go, everyone stay behind. We can't have anyone getting injured." Diamond said, as she began walking but she felt a tight grasp on her hand that she cut herself. She looked back to see Ghost had grabbed her hand.

"What Ghost?" Diamond questioned, she then looked down at her hand and knew what he was thinking.

"Your hand..." Ghost was interrupted.

"I'm fine! Let's just go already," Diamond stated, taking back her hand from his grasp and running out the door. Ghost just shook his head, while catching up behind her. Everyone else followed the two.

Diamond silently ran down a hall, looking all around her making sure there weren't any guards in sight. Coming to a corner, she heard some footsteps down the next hall to her right, she peaked her head to make out there were at least two guards. Diamond looked back at the group.

"Who has the knife still?" Diamond whispered.

"Aye, I do. And I'm already ahead of you Diamond," Price said, as she stepped in their formations and went in front of Diamond.

Price knocked the knife on the wall getting the both guards attentions, everyone heard as the footsteps inched closer to them. Price held the knife tight in his right hand with the blade pointing outward. Diamond pointed the pistol she had in her hand at the corner, waiting for the guards to appear.

When both Price and Diamond saw the two guards, Price quickly stabbed the first in his neck but before Diamond could get a shot out. She saw as Price quickly pulled out the knife for the first guards neck and slice it into the side of the other guards head. She watched and grinned.

"It seems you didn't teach me that Price," Diamond said, looking at price with the grin on her face. She saw as he looked up at her, and smiled himself.

"You should have stayed then, you would have learned it." Price replied, as he took out the knife from the guards head.

Diamond just shook her head, while walking over the guards and going down the next hall. At the end of the hall she saw a set of stairs, she began picking up her pace. The stairs were getting closer and closer, she then heard men talking loudly in Russian by the door going up the stairs. She stopped at the door, and listened while the men were talking.

"Они принесли много вещей с ними. (They brought a lot of stuff with them.)" One Russian guard with a deep heavy voice said.

"Да, они, вероятно, думали о снижении этом месте после того, как они были сделаны. (Yes, they probably were thinking of bringing down this place after they were done.)" Another Russian guard with a younger tone replied.

Diamond then heard a gun get locked and loaded, the sound was familiar. It sound like her .45. She then knew that they had all their weapons and gear. Diamond looked back at the group.

"All of our gear is in their..." Diamond began saying.

"Melody, Frost go on that side. Archer you come on this side. Ghost, Diamond you I'll give you a count down." Price ordered, everyone did as Price said.

Diamond and Ghost just stood in front of the door, waiting for Price to start counting down.

"3...2...1!" Price yelled, as he kicked in the door. Diamond rushed in first followed by Ghost.

Seeing four guards in the room, they knew they had to make it quick and take down all of them before they can make a move on them. Diamond pointed the pistol at one guards head and took the shoot, without looking she took the second shoot at another guards. She looked over to next one, and saw that Ghost had already took out that one. The last one was being taken care of by Price. All of the guards were dead, Diamond just walked over to the table that had all of their gear.

"How'd you know they had our gear in here?" Melody asked, while walking over to Diamond and getting her own gear.

"I heard them messing with my .45, so I assumed they had all of the gear in here." Diamond answered, walking over to the one guard that messed with her .45 and got it from his hand. She checked the mag, seeing it was full then put on her holster. Diamond walked back over to the table, and saw a rubber band on it by her MP7. She took the rubber band and tied up her long curly hair with it. Followed by that she grabbed her MP7.

While had lightly touched the side of her cheek where her scar had felt like a crater in her face, she just shook her head and set a mag in the MP7.

After the team got all of their gear, Diamond was the first one out of the room. Ghost was the second, he saw Diamond leaned against the wall looking at the floor with a hand on her scar. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention away from the floor.

"You okay...Diamond," Ghost asked, seeing Diamond shake her head while looking at him. She just scoffed under her breath and walked away from Ghost letting his arm drop by his side.

"No I'm not Ghost, you know why my identity is gone..." Diamond was cut off by Ghost.

"Your previous identity doesn't matter, Diamond is your true identity..." Ghost stated.

"How can you talked about true identity!? Your the one still wearing a mask, your true identity is still hidden..." Diamond exclaimed, giving Ghost one look then looking away.

Ghost had looked away knowing she was telling the truth, he still had his true identity. He just stood there quite, hoping someone else would hurry and come out. But no one did, the tension between the two stood like that until, Frost had came out followed by the others.

"We ready to go?" Ghost asked, looking up at Price.

"Aye, and Diamond.." Price began saying, as he walked in front of Diamond putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Were all glad to know your alive," Price finished, and gave her a smile. Diamond just looked up at his smiling face, and just nodded.

"Let's get a move on now Price," Diamond said, gripping onto her MP7 about to take off first up the stairs. But she saw as Price had already taken off before her, she just grinned to herself and followed behind Price. With the others following behind her.

Once they came to the top of the staircase, it seemed like they were in a broken down shed. Diamond came up and went next to a window, she saw it beginning to go daytime. She also saw a heli taking away Anatoly, she shook her head as they were only a couple minutes late. She thought back the shipment, the missile. She knew that they had already failed, and the whole world was going to go to hell because of Anatoly.

"Anatoly just left, but we need to get the hell out of here. Can we get a track on our position?" Diamond asked looking over at Frost coming up the stairs.

Frost took out some kind of device that showed their current position.

"Yeah, were really far from our exfil point." Frost replied, as he looked up at Diamond.

"Well were going to need a new exfil point, Price call it in for us." Diamond said, looking over at Price.

Price got out his head set, he put it in his ear. Price had called someone.

"Hello?" Nikolai's voice coming from his head set.

"Nikolai it's Price, I need you to pick us up on the outlands of Italy. Were south east from our original exfil, in some kind of shed." Price explained.

"Alright, I'm right in the area. I will be their in ten mikes," Nikolai replied.

"See you then," Price finished.

Then suddenly a loud alarm came on, and they soon heard jeeps and other vehicles. Diamond just huffed out a breath as she already knew they were surrounded by Anatoly's men. Diamond then looked up at everyone, and then said.

"This is fucking great, it seems were going out with a fight."

**_You already know Diamond. Not one time will it be easy in 141. But anyway YAY another chapter. So what will happen next? Will they make it out alive with Anatoly's army outside the door? Or will all go well? Will someone get injured? Or will someone die? R&R Please and Thank You! _**


	20. Their Back!

"Nikolai! Nikolai! Come in!" Price yelled in is headset, under the sound of gunfire coming from everyone.

"What you need my friend, I should be there in eight mikes." Nikolai answered.

"Do not come! I repeat DO NOT COME! We are under major fire," Price stated, walking away from everyone trying to find another way out.

"I hear you loud and clear my friend, are you able to get out?" Nikolai asked.

"We'll call you in if we can Nikolai," Diamond budded in as she was shooting.

Nikolai widened his eyes while his ears heard the familiar American accent come from the mic, he then spoke into his mic.

"Diamond?" Nikolai asked, with a soft tone.

"Yes its me Nikolai! We will contact you if we can find a way out, just stay in the area Nikolai." Diamond stated, as she felt someone looking at her. She stopped shooting and looked behind her seeing Price look at her.

"Price I need you and Melody to go find another way out of this god damn building, we can hold here." Diamond said, as she looked at Melody look at her. Ghost heard everything that Diamond said, but still continued firing.

Melody didn't say anything she just got up from where she was post up at and walked next to Price, Price looked at Melody and nodded and led the way down the stairs. Where they had just came up from.

While they approached the end of the stairs, they go to the bottom. They knew there were many rooms still filled with guards in them, that will unexpectedly pop out and try to take them down.

So while walking they kept their silence, so they don't spark up any huge firefight like the one the others are fighting upstairs.

Price walked down the hall silently, he approached a corner to the next hall and looked down to see if any enemies were walking down it.

"All clear," Price said, as he hurried down the next hall.

"Price?" Melody asked, while pointing her gun down range.

"Aye Melody?" Price answered, while looking in the rooms that had there doors open.

"Did you know all along that Diamond was alive?" Melody asked.

"...No I didn't, I actually lost hope that she was." Price answered.

"Why do you think she came back, if she didn't want her identity known?" Melody asked, still continuing down the hall.

"She was forced to. If Ghost had not come to us, she would still be out there working with the CIA as Metal 14..." Price stopped talking as he heard a voice behind the door they just had passed. Melody looked at him, with a look questioning if they should engage.

Price knew if they did not engage now, they would most likely pay dearly in the future. So without hesitation Price kicked open the door with no signal and began firing out the known hostiles in the room.

Price saw at least four, nothing too big for the two of them to take of. Price quickly shot the three as they were close to each in the small room, Melody got the last one as Price put his last shot in the third one.

Melody walked behind the table the guards were siting at to check if there were anymore.

"Clear, we can keep moving." Melody stated. Price just walked out of the room, and started down the hall once again. Melody followed out the room behind Price.

They were coming to a dead-end.

"This is a dead-end Price, and there's not anymore ways to go...Price...Price?" Melody said, as she looked at Price looking up the ceiling.

"Price what are you thinking of?" Melody asked, knowing he had come up with a plan.

"Diamond? Ghost? Come in." Price said over his mic.

Diamond and Ghost both heard his voice over the mic, while still shooting. Diamond had stopped and reloaded her mag.

"What is Price? You find anything?" Diamond asked.

"I think I have, I need you and Ghost down here pronto. Melody will meet you two half way," Price stated.

"Okay Price, we'll be down there in four." Diamond said, as she recovered from shooting and got up. She then felt something fly past her ear, knowing it was a bullet she fell down on her back. Ghost looked back at her, he rushed over to her not knowing if she was injured or not.

"Diamond! Are you okay?" Ghost asked, keeping his head down.

"I'm fine, I just got the wind knocked out of me. Lets start heading down stairs. Archer, Frost? You think you can hold here till we come back?" Diamond asked looking over at the two.

"I don't know Diamond, we're pretty much against an army here." Frost stated, while he kept shooting.

"Okay, we'll try to get back quickly." Diamond said, as she quickly got up on her feet and ran down the stairs. Ghost followed behind, while dodging the bullets coming through the windows.

Once they got to the bottom floor, Diamond kept her guard and took point. She scanned every room they passed, as Ghost did the same with the rooms on the oppisite side.

Ghost took a light breath, as a thought crossed his mind. He's been debating if he should ask Diamond this or not, he kept thinking it was a bad idea at this moment. Or maybe he should ask her when they get back to base. If they ever do.

He then looked up and cleared out his thoughts while hearing Diamond say.

"This is the hall Price must have went down, let's double time it."

Diamond picked up her pace as she saw it was a long hallway, Ghost didn't say anything he just followed behind picking up his.

After a few feet for jogging Diamond slowed down as he saw a tall small figure come from the darkness of the hall. She knew it had to be Melody. When the light had brightened up Melody's face Diamond stopped right in front of her.

"Keep going down this hall and you should run into Price," Melody stated.

"Okay, hurry back to Frost and Archer they can't hold down the upstairs by theirselves." Diamond replied, seeing Melody nod at her and run the direction they had just came. Diamond quickly hurried off toward Price, with Ghost following behind.

Diamond finally saw a lit flare at the end of the hall, then she saw a man walk in front of the flare making a big shadow. She sped up knowing it was Price. When they finally approached Price, Diamond and Ghost stopped in their tracks.

"Why did you call us down here Price?" Diamond asked, as she scanned the cement wall.

"Don't look there. Look up there," Price replied, as he saw her looking at the wall. He pointed upwards above them.

Diamond had a lightbulb spark in her head, she saw how thin the roof was compared to many others. That meant that the roof was not too far from outside.

"Nice thinking Price, luckily we have four more charges. That looks like how much were going to need," Diamond said, as she looked down toward Price.

"Good, I'll go help them yanks while you and Ghost work on this." Price stated, he didn't hear Diamond neither Ghost say anything. All he saw was a nod from them both, and saw them start working on the charges. Price just began down the hall.

Diamond put down the first charge and began setting them up, she looked to her left seeing Price disappear in the darkness of the hall. She then took out the other three and looked up at Ghost.

"You set up those two, were going to make a tight square on the roof." Diamond stated, as she finished setting up the first and started on the second one.

"Aye ma'am," Ghost joked, as he kneeled down started fixing up the charge.

While setting it up, he glanced at Diamond and just let out a heavy breath. He didn't think Diamond heard him take a breath, but she did.

"Is something wrong Agent Ghost, is this too much work for you?" Diamond joked, while finishing up the second change; she smirked as she saw him still on the first charge.

"No, nothing is too much work for me...But I'm surprised you remember how to set one up, considering..." Ghost paused, while he finished the third one.

"Just because I was away from this kind of warfare for a while, doesn't mean I forgot my roots." Diamond exclaimed, while standing up and looking up at the ceiling. She measured the ceiling with an imaginary change. She placed the charges where she thought they would go, so she would have a good idea.

Diamond then noticed something, she looked down at Ghost and grinned as she got an idea. Ghost finished up the last one, and looked up at Diamond seeing her grin he stood up and looked at her.

"What?" Ghost asked.

"You are going to be my ladder," Diamond answered, as she picked up one of the charges. Ghost just sighed.

"You got tight grip on the charge?" Ghost asked, while walking closer to Diamond.

"Yeah, why you as..." Diamond wasn't able to finish her sentence as Ghost picked her up off her feet.

"Whoa!" Diamond said, as she got picked up.

"I'm going to need to get higher you know Ghost," Diamond stated the obvious.

"Aye Diamond, I know." Ghost replied, as he got her out of the bridal position and grabbed her hips and lifted her up.

Diamond got next to the ceiling but she felt as though she was going to fall off.

"Give me some support," Diamond said.

Ghost questioned how he's was supposed to give her support while carrying her, but he then caught an idea. He then put on hand under her butt, and put the other as well. He had more support on carrying her and he knew she had more support on sitting easy. Diamond widened her eyes feeling Ghost hands on her butt, she just looked down at him.

"Is that enough support?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah, you better watch your hands." Diamond warned.

Diamond then looked up at the ceiling, she took of the clamps on the charge then stuck the first charge on the ceiling with no problem.

"Okay got it, set me down." Diamond said, as she looked down at Ghost.

They did the same thing for all three charges, they finally got their tight square.

"Okay its done. Let me detonate it now. Ghost as soon as I detonate it you must drop me and run, got it?" Diamond stated with a question.

"Aye," Ghost confirmed.

Diamond detonated the first charge, then soon detonated all of them.

"Now!" Diamond yelled.

Ghost just dropped her out of the position she was in and carryed her in a bridal position, he ran away from where it was being detonated.

As the charge blew up, Diamond put her arms around Ghost neck and put her head in his shoulder; so she wouldn't get debris in her eyes. Ghost watched as the debris from the ceiling had fallen, along with dirt and grass.

Once all the smoke had cleared, Ghost walked under the hole they had just made and looked at the night sky. He had a smile under his mask as this plan had worked.

He looked as Diamond lifted her head out of his shoulder, and was also looking up. She then looked at Ghost and then glanced at the ground.

"You can drop me now Ghost. AND I don't mean literary drop me!" Diamond stated, knowing what was going through his mind already.

Ghost laughed while setting her down easy on her feet. She just scoffed, then began to speak on her mic.

"Price! Come in,"

"You get it done Diamond?" Price yelled, over the gunfire.

"Yes sir, you all need to hurry down here. Now!" Diamond said.

"Aye Diamond, we'll be down in a soon." Price replied.

Diamond just looked back over at Ghost.

"They'll be here soon" Diamond told Ghost, as she grabbed her weapons from the floor which she had dropped so Ghost could carry her, without any extra weight.

Ghost looked at Diamond as she clipped her MP7 back around herself, he crossed his arms and just looked at her.

"Diamond, can I ask you a question?" Ghost asked.

"If it has anything to do with my identity, no you can't if anything else then yes you can." Diamond answered, as she stood up and looked at him.

"Where did you get your scar from?" Ghost questioned, looking at the scar that stretched from her cheek all they to her neck.

Diamond just put a hand on her scar and ran it across, she just looked down remember the time. Remembering what had happen.

"On my last mission with being with my team in Delta Force, I got shoot by a RPG and here my scar is." Diamond gave a quick explanation, as she picked up her head and looked at Ghost with a blunt look. She just kept hoping Price and the others would come down the hall any second so Ghost would stop asking questions.

Diamond took one glance down the hall and saw neither heard no one, she just sighed. Diamond looked up at the outside, she then looked over at Ghost.

"Ghost lift me up, let me see where were at so I can tell Nikolai." Diamond said, as she just dropped her guns and extra gear on the floor.

Ghost walked next her and picked her up, lifted her all the way up that her head could see the outside. She then took grab of the edge, and lifted herself out. She rolled over on her back and got up. She saw that they were at least fifty meters away from the shed. Diamond looked down at Ghost.

"Were a good amount away from the shed, but he might have to hike it from here a few more meters so they wont hear the chopper." Diamond said, as she said that she four bodies arrive next to Ghost.

"Well done you two," Price said.

"Yes! We can finally get the hell out of here," Frost said with joy in his tone.

"Ghost pass me up my gear," Diamond said, seeing Ghost say nothing just hand her gear one at a time. She laid her gear right next to her in the grass.

"Okay whose coming up first?" Melody asked.

"You Mells, you're the lightest." Diamond explained.

"Okay, but no one carry me I hate heights." Melody exclaimed, while Diamond just laughed at her.

"Give her a hand and I will pull her up," Diamond stated.

"Okay," Frost said, as she kneeled down and put his hand on his knee.

Melody backed up a few feet and then got a running start, once Melody stepped on Frost hand he lifted her up. Diamond quickly grabbed hold her arms and pulled her up nicely on the grass.

"Okay next," Diamond said.

"I'll go," Price replied, as he stepped back a few feet and got a running start toward Frost.

They did that with Archer and Ghost, then Frost was the last one.

Ghost hung over on the edge and brought up Frost. Once they all made it out, they began walking through the woods away from the shed. They could still heard gun firing from five meters of where they were at.

"I think its good time to call Nikolai," Diamond stated, while looking over at Price.

"Nikolai, we got out. Are you still in the area?" Price asked.

"Yes Price, where you guys at?" Nikolai returned with a question.

"We are about seventy meters south Nikolai, we will put down some smoke. Keep an eye out," Diamond said.

"Okay you got it my friend, I'll be there in less than five." Nikolai replied.

"Good to hear," Diamond commented.

Diamond looked over at Frost which had the smoke.

"Frost lay out the smoke," Diamond ordered.

"With pleasure," Frost said, as he took out the smoke and pulled the clip and threw it in the clear open.

Five fast minutes went by and the sound of rotters coming from the South sounded precious to the team. They looked up and they saw Nikolai, he quickly had landed and the team loaded up. As they knew it they were already on their way back to the base, Diamond sat on the outside. She could feel many eyes staring at her maybe cause they were.

She just sat back and closed her eyes, there was nothing she could do no but just be Diamond.

Diamond was glad that the chopper ride back to the base wasn't that long, after an hour they were already landing at the base. Diamond was the first to get out and start walking back, everyone just watched as she walked by herself. They knew that she might want to be left alone considering her identity is out of hiding. Melody and Price walked with each other back to their quarters, and the three guys just walked with each other.

"Anyone up for drinks tonight?" Archer asked, glancing at the two.

"I'm in, I think I need a good drink before I hit the hay." Frost replied, the two then looked at Ghost.

"I think I will sit this one out mates, I just need some sleep now." Ghost said tiredly, they were all approaching their quarters. They said their good nights, Ghost just sighed when he opened his door.

Ghost thought that Diamond probably wasn't in the room, considering she wanted to be alone. Maybe she was at the range or the course. He didn't know. But once he opened the door he got a surprise seeing Diamond on the coach with her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"Diamond? I thought you would be..."

"Gone?" Diamond interrupted, as she turned her head toward Ghost. He just walked in all the way and closed the door behind him.

"Well...Yeah," Ghost admitted.

"Where can I go now, everyone knows I'm alive. Might as well stay here," Diamond stated, as she got up in a sitting up position. Ghost then walked over to her and sat next to her.

"What about the CIA?" Ghost asked, looking at her.

"Going to talk to Sanchez tomorrow, and tell him I'm done. What about you? You going back?" Diamond returned.

"Most likely will stay here...Nothing really to go back to with the CIA," Ghost exclaimed.

"Very true. Well we better go tell Price he has two FOG's on his hand." Diamond said, while laughing.

"FOG's?" Ghost asked.

"Fucking Old Guys," Diamond answered, still laughing. Ghost joined in laughing as he got it.

Diamond got up from the couch, and looked down at Ghost.

"Should I go take a shower first or you?" Diamond asked.

"It's all yours, ladies first." Ghost answered. "

"If its ladies first, you should go." Diamond joked, before entering the bathroom.

Ghost just laughed, he looked up as Diamond went into the bathroom. He then heard the shower go on, he got up and went to the little mirror next to the couch. He took off his mask and looked himself in the face. He then thought.

'I'm sorry Diamond,'

_**Yay! Another chapter. Been busy but still got a chapter out. Forsure I will get another chapter out next weekend considering Im on Thanksgiving break. Maybe I will get out two chapters. But anyways. What will happen now that Ghost and Diamond are back in Task Force 141? Will they capture Anatoly before he does anything dramastic? Or will he win, and will the next big war be at hand? Who do you think will have a romance in this story? R&R Please and Thank you!**_


	21. It Wasn't Me, It Was The Drinks

The next morning, Diamond and Ghost both had awaken early. They headed out toward Price's office, as he called for them. Once they approached Price's office, Ghost had opened the door and walked in by his desk. Diamond just went on the other side of the desk and looked down as Price was looking at something in his hand.

"What's up Price? What do you need?" Ghost asked, standing up straight and crossing his arms.

"Am I correct, when I hear your both coming back to 141?" Price questioned, then looked up at the both of them.

Before they both could answer, Ghost looked over at Diamond. She just looked at Price than at Ghost. She just blinked once then put her sighted back on Price.

"Yes, that is what you heard." Diamond opened her mouth, seeing Price sights go on her.

"Well good, I need back the two good soldiers I once had. It will finally complete 141," Price stated, as he looked down at the thing in his hand. He then looked up at Diamond with a grin on his face.

"I think this belongs to you now," Price said, handing her the thing that was in his hand.

Diamond felt something cold and hard, she looked down and saw her old dog tag that she had given Price once she left. She looked over at Price with a half-hearted grin.

"Thanks Price. But since I'm part of 141 once again, don't you think its time to get a new one?" Diamond asked, with a smile.

"Already ahead of you, Frost should have your new dog tag along with something else." Price replied.

"Where is he at?" Diamond questioned, as she put her old dog tag in her pocket.

"He should be in the lounge, playing some kind of video game." Price stated.

"Okay, I'll go find him now." Diamond replied, as she began walking out the door.

As Diamond made it out the door, and Ghost was about to leave he then heard Price's voice from behind him.

"Ghost. Wait. I need to talk to you," Price stated. Ghost stopped in his tracks, and turned his head toward Price.

* * *

><p>Diamond was already close to the lounge, it wasn't that far from Price's office. She quickly walked into the lounge seeing Frost on the couch, holding a PS4 controller in his hand. Diamond looked at the T.V as he was playing battlefield, she just scoffed as that was a game she used to play back in the day.<p>

Diamond walked in back of the couch silently, as Frost seemed like he was in deep concentration in the game. She inched her hand right next to his face, and gave him a quick slap on his cheek. Frost gave one yell, as he almost fell off the couch he then looked up to Diamond above him laughing.

"Diamond! You almost gave me a damn heart attack," Frost exclaimed, as he turned off the PS4.

"See what video games do to you, they give you heart attack." Diamond joked.

"No you do. What do you need?" Frost asked, while getting up from the couch and walking over to Diamond.

"Price said you have my new dog tag and something else to give me," Diamond explained.

"Oh yeah...Here you go," Frost said, taking out a freshly pressed dog tag.

Diamond took it in her hand, and looked at the printings of the new dog tag. She then noticed something different. Her rank.

"Whoa! I'm Commander now?" Diamond asked in shock.

"Yep, it seems your time in the CIA really bumped you up." Frost explained.

"So my rank from Delta switched over? I would probably be a second lieutienant right now if I was in Delta?" Diamond asked.

"Yeah your rank got switched over, mine got switched over. Im a Cheif Petty officer now," Frost explained once, more than held something by his holster.

"Okay. Oh what else did you have to give me?" Diamond asked, seeing his handing resting on his holster.

"Remember that time, you let me use your .45 and I never gave it back. Well here, I kept it all this time." Frost stated, while giving her back the pistol. Diamond took the pistol and stuck on her left side, as she had her other .45 on her right.

"I appricate you giving it back Frost," Diamond said, while patting him on the shoulder.

"I'll catch you later, I'm going to go get some practice with my two babies." Diamond joked, as she left with a chuckle. Frost just light chuckled at her joke. He then couldn''t help but smile.

"It's good to have you back Diamond," Frost whispered to himself before going back to his video games.

* * *

><p>Diamond walked out of the lounge and ran into Melody and a little figure behind her.<p>

"Diamond. Finally there you are, I have someone that wants to meet you." Melody said, looking down at what was Gracie. Diamond saw the shy little girl, she just kneeled down to Gracie's level.

"Hey kid, do you know who I am?" Diamond asked with a smile. Gracie got out from behind Melody, and walked closer to Diamond.

"My aunty Diamond right?" Gracie asked, confused as she thought Diamond was dead all these years.

"You got that right kid," Diamond replied with a grin on her face.

Diamond was then taken at surprise as Gracie ran into Diamond's arms, and hugged Diamond. She just looked down at the little girl and hugged her back. The hug then broke and Diamond saw a smile on Gracie's face, and Diamond couldn't hold back her own.

"Well let me get running, you Aunt Diamond is about to put some rounds in some targets." Diamond explained to the Gracie. She then looked at Diamond with her big blue eyes.

"Can I go too Aunty Diamond? Can I please!?" Gracie pleaded.

"Not today Grace, but sometime soon I'll even show how to shoot." Diamond said, still having a smile on her face.

"Okay. Bye Aunty Diamond," Gracie said, as Diamond began going down the hall.

As the sound of Melody and Gracie dissappeared she then heard someone walking behind her, she quickly looked back and saw a skeleton mask following her.

"Ghost? What do you want?" Diamond asked, as she walked closer to him.

"I was seeing if you want to join me and the boys for some drinks," Ghost offered.

"I don't drink, but if one you boys can make a good bloody mary. I'm in," Diamond answered.

"Well I'm pretty talented with mixing, I can see what I can do." Ghost said.

"Well then let's go," Diamond stated, while walking the other way from which Ghost was coming from.

Ghost quickly caught up next to her, and began leading the way. Diamond let him lead as she didn't know even where the boys were drinking at.

"So where are you and the boys even drinking?" Diamond asked, glancing over at him.

"The chow hall, it seems Price won't give us clearance to get off the base and find a good bar." Ghost explained.

"So you managed to find a way to find your own bar?" Diamond joked, she walked toward a door. She noticed that they were already at the chow hall. Ghost opened the door for her and led her in.

They both walked to the back of the chow hall, and walked to the kitchen. Ghost pushed opened the door. Diamond came in next seeing; Frost, Archer, and some of the other 141 members that she hadn't met.

All the guys looked at the two as they walked in, Frost had a glass in his hand. He also had some in his mouth, once he saw Diamond walk in, he spat out what he was drinking onto Zero.

"Diamond!" Frost yelled in surprised.

Diamond couldn't help but laugh as she saw him spat on another guy, she could smell that he was drinking Johnny Walker straight.

"Yes?" Diamond asked, wondering why he yelled her name.

"What are you doing here, I didn't think you drink." Frost exclaimed.

"I'm not here for the alcohol, I'm here for a good bloody mary." Diamond explained to him, Frost just nodded his head as he took a sip.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drink Diamond. Archer mind helping me," Ghost asked, as he looked up at Archer nodding his head yes.

Diamond just a spot by one of the guys, and leaned on the table.

Ghost and Archer walked to another room that secluded them from the rest of the group, Ghost got two glass. He grabbed a bottle of Crown Royal and poured himself a glass. He took a quick gulp from the glass before starting to mix Diamond's drink.

Ghost poured the actual mix for the bloody mary in the glass, he than heard Diamond's voice come from the other room.

"Make sure it's extra spicy Ghost," Diamond yelled loud enough for Ghost to hear.

"Aye Ma'am," Ghost yelled back. Him and Archer began laughing as they heard Frost make a remark toward Diamond.

"Oh I know how you like it now Diamond, you like it extra spicy." Frost joked, Diamond just elbowed Frost in the gut. She knew he was way passed drunk already, and that he didn't mean it like that.

Ghost continued mixing Diamond's bloody mary until he heard a loud crash from the other room. He stopped and looked in the other room, seeing Frost on the floor and everyone laughing. He knew that no one was going to help him up, so he walked away from the table.

"Archer take care of Diamond drink," Ghost said, when he walked out to the next room. He walked over to Frost and helped him up, he had looked like he was asleep.

"I think its time for you to get to back to your room-mate," Ghost suggested, once Frost heard room he woke up and grabbed his glass.

"No way, I'm not even drunk yet." Frost replied, as he poured himself another glass.

Archer just shook his head at Frost, he then took a sip of his own drink. He then grabbed a clear bottle, and poured some of it in Diamond's drink and mixed it up with the rest of the ingredients. He then brought out Diamond's drink out to her, with his drink in his other hand. He handed it to her.

"Your drink is all done and ready," Archer said, as he handed it to her.

Diamond nodded at him and took it in her one hand, she sipped it. She felt as all the spices burned the back of her throat which she liked.

"It's great, thanks boys." Diamond said, looking up at Ghost and Archer.

Ghost didn't bother with Frost anymore, he just left him alone and went back in the other room to snag his drink. Before he went back out, he filled back up his cup. He walked out toward Diamond.

"So you going to want another after that one?" Ghost asked, as he leaned on the wall next to Diamond then gulping down half of his glass.

"Oh yeah! This is so good, can't just have one glass." Diamond answered, looking at Ghost with a smile.

As it was getting later in the night, the guys had all enough that they could neither see straight let alone think straight. While Diamond was finishing up her fifth glass of bloody mary, she took a quick a look at the ground. She then noticed that ground looked father than it actually was. She quickly took hold of the edge of the table, while she was about to fall.

The only one that had notice was Ghost had grabbed onto her hand and looked at her.

"You okay Diamond?" Ghost asked, in a bit of a shaky tone.

Diamond looked up at Ghost and saw two Ghost, they then multiplied. She began to start getting a headache. By the time she knew it, she had passed out on Ghost.

Ghost looked down at the passed out Diamond on his shoulder, he knew something had been wrong with Diamond. He knew he should get her back to the room. So he lifted her up in a bridal way, and looked at the guys that were already passed drunk and just killing their selves with drinks.

"Alright mates, time to get to bed. Clean up here and hurry up," Ghost ordered, before leaving the kitchen and walked through the chow hall. He walked toward the exit, once he got outside he started down the halls.

He hoped he wouldn't run into Price or anyone else, he didn't fell like getting into trouble for letting the guys drink.

But after a quick eight minutes of walking, he quickly got their room. He opened the already unlocked door, and walked in. He locked the door behind him, and walked to the couch.

He laid down Diamond on the couch, he saw as her eyes opened. Since he was bent over he couldn't catch his balance with his two feet, so he accidently fell on Diamond.

Diamond had been awake, and they were face to face. Diamond didn't do anything she just looked at Ghost in his light brown eyes, she noticed it was the first time she saw him without his sunglasses.

They both reaked of alcohol, it was understandable why Ghost was. But why had Diamond smelled like alcohol. That wasn't something the two were questioning, at that point all they had on their minds were each other.

Diamond took a breath, and whatever was going through her mind she didn't think about it she just did it. Which she ran her hands toward Ghost neck.

Ghost flinched feeling Diamond's soft hands on his neck, he then felt as she ran her hands upwards. He knew where this was going, but he couldn't stop her.

Diamond had only lifted the mask over his lips, but the next part had was a surprise to them both.

With Ghost lips just out, Ghost without hesitation leaned into Diamond and made contact with her warm, soft lips. Diamond then got more into the kiss, and pushed the kiss farther. She then went full on and started making out with Ghost.

Ghost felt as Diamond's tongue had entered his mouth, Ghost then ran his hands on Diamond's body.

Diamond stopped and looked back at Ghost in his eyes, she then lifted his mask all the way off. She wanted to see Ghost's face.

Once she removed his mask, she saw black messy hair; a deepened X shape scar on his right cheek and a scar that went down his left eye. Diamond just smiled at him, and just continued kissing him.

One thing led to another, and they both started undressing each other.

By the time Diamond knew it, she was already digging her nails in Ghost's back. After two hours, their eventful night had came to an end and Diamond had fallen asleep on Ghost's chest.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sunlight from the door cracks were coming through. Diamond was awakening from the good sleep she was having. She opened her eyes, and felt a breeze come through her body. She then felt skin exposed in certain in placed, which made her looked down quickly at herself.<p>

She then saw something else besides her body, she saw someone else's body parts. She then looked up and saw a man. She had no idea who this man was, and she couldn't even start to think what she had did with him.

Diamond slowly got off him, and looked around for a quick piece of clothing. She saw a big grey t-shirt, she knew it probably had to be his. She quickly slipped it on, she then looked down feeling something under her foot. She stepped off of it to see it was Ghost's mask.

She picked up his mask, and gave one look to the man then back at the mask. She then widened her eyes as she got the idea that this man was Ghost. But just to make sure, she stretched the mask fully out and walked toward Ghost. She tried to stretch the mask over his face without waking him up, but there was no chance of that.

"Diamond!" Ghost yelled, Diamond didn't have to check anymore. As soon as she heard the British accent she knew it was Ghost.

Ghost opened his eyes fully to see Diamond wearing his t-shirt and holding his mask, he patted his face a bit to make sure his mask was off. He then looked down at his body and noticed he was naked, he quickly looked back up at Diamond with wide eyes.

"Diamond! What the bloody hell did you do to me last night!" Ghost asked confused and worried to hear the answer.

"What I did to you? What the fuck did you do to me! You were the one drunk!" Diamond stated.

"But if I can remember one thing last night, I remember your the one that passed out on me last night." Ghost pointed out.

"But I couldn't I didn't even...drink...Wait a minute!" Diamond had tried to think about last night.

"What?" Ghost asked.

"YOU! You mixed my drink with alcohol," Diamond stated.

"But you would have tasted it," Ghost said.

"Nooo! The spices blocked out the alcohol, so it all tasted the same to me." Diamond replied.

"Uh...Well...In my case, I didn't mix your drinks Archer did." Ghost stated.

"Well at least he didn't do anything that he will regret the next morning!" Diamond yelled.

"Hey! Your the one that came onto me first," Ghost yelled back while standing up facing Diamond.

"So your blaming this on me?" Diamond asked, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Aye! You don't come on to a drunk British man, the obvious will happen!" Ghost shouted.

"Well you shouldn't of got me drunk! Then this whole thing would not of happened!" Diamond yelled back.

"Well...Well...Argh!" Ghost choked on his anger and just walked off to the bathroom.

Both Diamond and Ghost were anger and blaming each other for what happened, Diamond just shook her head as Ghost walked off to the bathroom. She just laid down on the couch and sighed.

She couldn't believe she could let this happen, after all these years of saving it for someone special. It went to waste on Ghost, she just grunted in disappointment. She just turned her body around and stuffed her face in the couch, and started yelling at herself.

Ghost then came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist he heard Diamond yelling, he started laughing.

"You okay there Diamond?" Ghost asked.

Diamond then stopped and picked up her head and looked up at Ghost.

"I'm fine! Would your hurry up and use the bathroom," Diamond said harshly.

Ghost just nodded and walked back into the bathroom. Diamond couldn't help but look at Ghost's butt as he walked into the bathroom, she then grunted at herself again. She then sighed while laying her head on the couch. She then thought.

'Why did it have to be me and Ghost?'


	22. Those Three Little Words

During the whole day both Ghost and Diamond were avoiding each other, as soon they would see each they would turn the other way. Everyone knew something was up between them, because they were making it obvious.

Diamond had made her way to the range after avoiding Ghost for the hundredth time of the day. She got herself a Type-45 and shot some rounds toward the targets, she heard as someone came through the squeaky gates. She didn't bother to look back, she just minded her own business as she continued shooting.

As she was shooting, she could see with using her peripheral vision who the person was. It was Melody. Diamond knew Melody had came in there on purpose to see what was up, Price must of sent her.

"Hey Diamond, I had no idea you were here." Melody said, acting dumb as if she didn't know anything. But Diamond knew better.

"What do you want Mel? I'm not in the mood," Diamond stated, as she held the 45 down and looked at her.

"Whoa! Who woke you up on the wrong side this morning?" Melody replied hearing Diamond's tone and how she said it.

"Well I did wake up on the wrong side this morning, mostly with a surprise." Diamond meaning to say that to herself but said it out loud.

"What's bothering you Diamond?" Melody asked, looking at her as she leaned on the post.

Diamond then looked off into space, as she began thinking about last night. She could see flashbacks of what happened.

_Diamond remembered as she undressed Ghost by his shirts and undergarments, she could see the smile on Ghost's face. She heard herself laugh along with Ghost, she then remember whispering him something. But she doesn't exactly remember what she had said to him. _

Diamond just shook her head from remembering it, she then looked back at Melody as she looked at her with a confused look.

"Nothing happened, don't worry." Diamond said, as she put the Type-45 back on the rack. Diamond then felt something grab her arm, she looked back to see it was Melody. '

"You will let go of my arm if you know what's good for you Mel," Diamond warned, as she pulled away from Melody's grip.

"Diamond I'm not letting you leave without telling me," Melody made it straight that Diamond wasn't leaving if she didn't say something.

"Or what? You'll shoot me Mel?" Diamond made a joke out of it.

"I will if I have to," Melody returned with a smile.

"I would like to see that," Diamond joked.

Melody just shook her head, and crossed her arms as she looked at Diamond.

"Tell me what happened now Diamond.." Melody ordered.

"Fine, if everybody will keep grilling me about it. Fine I'll tell you..." Diamond paused as she looked down at the ground.

Melody just waited for to continue.

Diamond began thinking if she should tell her, but she just didn't want to. It was the most embarrassing thing she ever did, mostly because she wasn't conscious of herself at the time. She just passed right by Melody and stormed out of the range. She didn't bother looking back, as she heard Melody yell her name.

Diamond began realizing what she had said to Ghost last night, it made her boil inside. But was it true what she said. All she was thinking about was if Ghost even remembered it.

* * *

><p>Ghost was in the lounge sitting down reading one of the news papers, until Price had came in and locked the door behind him. Ghost already knew that Price had something to talk to him about, maybe what everyone was bothering him about all day.<p>

Price took a seat across from Ghost; Price snatched the newspaper from Ghost's hand and put a far distance away from him. Ghost smiled under his mask as Price was treating Ghost as a child.

"Ghost. I know something happened, and you know what's good for you if you tell me." Price said seriously, and seemed like he was going to kill Ghost if he wouldn't talk.

Ghost just looked down at the ground and sighed.

"It's nothing you want to hear mate," Ghost stated, while he kept looking down at the ground.

"Just go ahead and tell me lad, I don't think it's that bad. Just tell me," Price replied, looking at how he was nervous to tell Price.

"Well...Last night both me and Diamond were drunk...and we kind of did something we regret," Ghost said then looked back up at Price.

Price caught on what they could of possibly of did last night while drunk, he looked at Ghost with wide eyes.

"Well that is something big lad...Uh you tried talking to her since...IT happened?" Price asked.

"We've been avoiding each other all day, we also blame each other for it." Ghost answered, just sighing at the end just plain sad of the outcome of all this.

"Are you glad you two aren't talking right now?" Price questioned, as he sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Not at all Price, I actually wish we were..." Ghost paused, noticing he had said too much. He didn't mean to say what he was truly feeling.

"Well then lad, I don't know if I'm right but you should go talk to her. That sounds like the right thing to do." Price suggested, as he stood up and walked passed Ghost. He patted him on the shoulder before leaving, and letting him think about it.

Ghost sat there and thought really hard if it was as good idea to go talk to Diamond, or just let her be and see if their relation will build back up by itself. But he knew if he waits for it to build back up. He just got up without thinking anymore and walked toward the range which he knew Diamond was at.

* * *

><p>As Diamond was walking and just looking at the ground as she walked, she then accidently ran into someone. She looked up the see a skull mask, she took in a breath knowing it was Ghost.<p>

"Uh...I gotta..." Diamond wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"You aren't going anywhere, we need to talk Diamond." Ghost stated.

"Ghost what's done is done. There's nothing we can do about it, might as well forgive and forget." Diamond said quickly.

"No!...Diamond we cant just stop talking to each other though?" Ghost paused as he looked away.

"I care about you too much to not talk to you," Ghost finished.

Diamond's heart dropped as she heard Ghost say that; that gave her hope of thinking Ghost might of remembered what she had said from last night; and was feeling the same way.

"I feel the same way..." Diamond looked up at him and smiled.

"Good, then its settled we wont let this get in the way, we can still be good pals." Ghost said.

Diamond then looked down in sadness as he said that, she thought he might of felt the same as she did. But she was wrong. Ghost noticed her facial expression.

"What's wrong Diamond?" Ghost asked.

"Nothing...Its just do you remember me telling you anything last night?" Diamond asked, looking up at him.

Ghost stood there and thought about it for a minute.

"...No I don't," Ghost answered with hesitation.

"Oh well...We should head to the lounge then, I bet everyone probably thinks I killed you already." Diamond joked, as she joked.

Ghost chuckled as she turned Diamond around toward the way they came, by grabbing her hip and turning her around. They began walking toward the lounge to check out everyone. Diamond was surprised to find Ghost holding her hip.

After a few minutes of walking they reached the lounge, they found Frost, Archer Becca, Dunn, and some of the other guys. Everyone turned their heads seeing Ghost and Diamond walking together in the lounge together. They were all surprised seeing Ghost's hand on Diamond's back as they walked in.

The two walked over to the guys playing some Halo, they quit the game their in as they Ghost and Diamond came over to them.

"Hey guys, you guys doing better now?" Dunn asked, as he was one our of five not holding a remote.

"Were doing fine." Ghost answered. Everyone looked at each other, as if they all knew something. Diamond just stood quiet, thinking that someone had found out what happened with them.

"So I heard you guys got hot last night?" Frost just came out and said. He looked up at the two and smiled evilly. Diamond just smacked Frost over his head.

"Is that any of your business Frost?" Diamond questioned, she was surprised as how the word got out.

"Yes, your my business considering you two are my teammates." Frost answered.

"Oh what's that sound. That sounds like that don't mean shit," Diamond stated harshly.

"Fine. Fine. Calm down. I just feel bad for Ghost if you two get together." Frost said.

"Why?...And we aren't getting together," Diamond questioned.

"Have you met yourself!?" Frost answered.

"Don't worry Frost I can handle Diamond," Ghost budded. Diamond jokingly gasped and hit Ghost in the stomach.

"What is to handle huh Ghost?" Diamond jokingly asked.

"Well...You see...Oh is that Halo? Let me play a game," Ghost said getting out of the situation and going to sit by one of the guys.

"I bet I can beat all of you at Halo," Diamond announced.

"Well let's see you play Ms. Singh," Frost said looking at her and handing her one of the remotes.

Diamond just walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote, she sat in between Frost and Ghost. She started a new online game.

As soon as the game started she got a kill, as the spawn spot wasn't the best for the enemy.

She kept going for eight more minutes until the game ended, she got 26-14.

"Yeah last time I checked I can play," Diamond said, with a cocky grin toward Frost.

"I would love to see you play against me," Frost replied.

"Just set up the game, I will gladly beat you." Diamond said as her pride was getting to her head.

"Alright let's play right now," Frost replied, as he began setting up a private match for them.

They soon were starting their private match, the first kill went to Frost. All the guys "Owwed" Frost.

"You fucker! You screen gazed!" Diamond yelled as it was the sixth time getting killed in a row.

"What? Can't you not win Diamond? That's why your getting mad?" Frost said annoying her.

"Frost don't make me chuck this remote down your god damn throat," Diamond threatened.

"I will like you to see you try Diamond," Frost said looking at her, Diamond then got to kill him.

"Pay attention dear Westbrook, that's what will kill you. Literarily." Diamond replied as she smiled.

Soon the game was neck and neck, and it was barely tied. But Frost was in the lead, Diamond was getting heated. Frost got his last kill and won the game, Diamond just looked at Frost as he gloated in his victory.

"I win! I WIN! Hahahah! Diamond you lose and I win!" Frost yelled repeatedly.

"Shut the hell up bitch," Diamond growled at Frost. All the guys said "Oooh!" in harmony.

"Don't be mad that you lost Diamond. Be glad, for me." Frost taunted.

"Frost you should stop now mate, Diamond's going to kill you now." Ghost warned seeing Diamond losing her edge.

"I would like the see that," Frost taunted once more.

"Speak one more time Frost, I'ma shoot your ass." Diamond shouted as she got out her .45 and pointed at Frost.

"They always say only point your gun at a potential target, well looky here. Look whose going to die tonight," Diamond threatened Frost.

"You wouldn't shoot me, right Diamond?" Frost asked a bit scared.

"Nah, I'm just busting your balls. Or whatever you have down there," Diamond joked, putting back her .45.

Diamond and the other guys laughed at her joke, Frost joined along in the laughter.

"So how about another game Diamond?" Frost asked.

"Nah, I'm good for tonight. I'm going to head to the course for a quick run," Diamond explained, as she began walking towards the door.

"You going alone?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading to bed after." Diamond answered.

"We should a contest, who could run it faster." Frost suggested.

"Nah I don't think so, we all know you would come in last place Frost." Diamond said, then chuckling.

"How do you know your certain?" Frost questioned

"Well you haven't changed much since the last time we met, and the last time we met...Your time...Uh. How do I say it...Wasn't the greatest." Diamond exclaimed.

"Well a lot had changed since then," Frost argued.

"I'm sure...Well night boys," Diamond said quickly before a argument brewed up, she headed out the door before Frost could say another word.

Diamond scurried off toward the course, she took out her two USP.45's from her hips and made sure they both had full mag while walking.

Ghost and the others watched as Diamond ran out the door, they just laughed. Frost went back by the couch and sat down, he grabbed the controller and started an online game.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of gaming with the boys, Ghost headed for his room. He there quick and just opened the door, he walked toward the couch and just laid himself on it. He then heard the shower come on, he figured that Diamond was showering. He then looked up at the bathroom door opened, he saw Diamond barely wrapping herself in the towel.<p>

"Whoa! Sorry Diamond," Ghost said as he quickly looked away, before getting a glimpse.

Diamond just hurried back into the bathroom.

"Ghost! Get me my duffle black bag." Diamond yelled from the bathroom.

Ghost just got up and grabbed the black duffle bag, he walked toward the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Here," Ghost said. Diamond opened the door, and looked at Ghost. She grabbed the bag from him and threw it on the ground.

Ghost began walking back to the couch then he heard Diamond.

"You didn't see anything right?" Diamond asked.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Ghost said in a low voice.

"What was that?" Diamond questioned not hearing him.

"Nothing." Ghost said loudly.

Diamond just shook her head knowing he was lieing about that, she closed the door and headed in the shower.

Ghost looked at the time on his watch, it was 9:44 PM. It was pretty early still, as he heard the shower come on he looked up at the bathroom door. He then got an idea. He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Diamond?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah?" Diamond questioned with a loud tone as she barely could hear herself.

"Would like to go somewhere tonight?" Ghost asked.

Diamond turned off the water making sure she heard right.

"What did you say?" Diamond questioned.

"Would like to go somewhere tonight?" Ghost repeated.

"If its still early, yeah we can." Diamond answered as she put back on the shower.

After ten minutes of getting ready Diamond came out of the bathroom with white nike sneaker, skinny blue jean, and a blue tank top.

"Ready to go?" Ghost asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, where exactly are we going?" Diamond returned with a question.

"Where would you like to go?" Ghost insisted she pick.

"How about the bar?" Diamond suggested.

"Do really want to go to the bar? Don't want to relive the accident we already made," Ghost joked.

"I don't mind reliving it." Diamond said out loud, she then realized what she had said. She just kicked herself as she knew she have thought first then talked. She looked up at Ghost just standing still.

"I..I..I didn't mean to say that," Diamond said quickly as she walked quickly toward the door.

"Are we going or what Ghost!?" Diamond asked, while opening the door and walking out.

Ghost just shook his head out of the fantasies he started imaging, he followed behind Diamond as he closed the door behind him.

Diamond looked at the ground just thinking, and still kicking herself. Ghost saw that and put a hand on her back.

"Diamond, I know I'm good in bed you don't have to tell me." Ghost joked while laughing.

Diamond just laughed along with him, and her nerves were at ease.

"Okay okay, whatever keeps up your pride." Diamond joked.

"You know you enjoyed it," Ghost said.

"No I really didn't," Diamond smiled at him and replied.

"Oh really? The way you were moaning and screaming last night, that proves you are lying." Ghost proved and said in a mischievous tone.

"You were hearing stuff," Diamond smiled.

"I really think it was your voice that told me to keep going, and go..." Ghost was interrupted.

"Fine. Fine. Fine! I liked it, shut up now," Diamond grinned at him.

"I knew I would break you," Ghost said as she chuckled.

Diamond just rolled her eyes as they both came up to a jeep.

"Shall I drive or you?" Ghost asked.

"You, I'm going to have to drive when we come back." Diamond stated, while climbing in the passengers seat.

Ghost walked around to the driver side, he put the key in the ignition. He started up the Jeep, and backed out of the parking lot. He soon drove out of the gates of the base.

"So you have any idea where we're going?" Diamond asked.

"Not what so ever, but I heard there is a bar club fifteen miles from here. You okay with that?" Ghost questioned.

"Yeah that's alright, I haven't been clubbing since I was eight teen. This should be fun," Diamond exclaimed.

"Didn't think you were the partying type Diamond," Ghost admitted, as he took a quick glance over to Diamond.

"When I entered the military, I kept that side of me back." Diamond explained.

"I understand," Ghost replied.

After a quick fifteen minutes, they arrived to the bar-club. They both heard as the music was playing so loud that they could hear it outside, Ghost got a parking right in the front. He was lucky to get a parking, it was pretty packed.

"Ready?" Diamond asked, as she had a excited expression on her face.

"Yeah, let us go." Ghost said, as he took out the key out of the ignition. They both got out of the car, and began walking toward the club.

They walked up to the guard.

"Id's" The guard asked.

Ghost and Diamond both got there Id's out. Ghost showed the guard his Id, the guard looked at Ghost weirdly since he had a mask on. Diamond just showed him her old identity.

"Okay...You two are alright to go in," The guard said, Ghost opened the door for Diamond and walked in after her.

As Diamond got into the club, next to the dancefloor. She was already shaking her hips to the beat slowly. Ghost caught that and looked up at her.

"Looks like your ready to party," Ghost stated. Diamond just smiled, and stopped shaking her hips.

"Can't help it when I hear music," Diamond replied, as she gave him a grin.

"Shall we dance?" Ghost asked.

"YOU! Know how to dance?" Diamond questioned in surprise.

"Well I guess we will find out," Ghost said, as he grabbed Diamond's hand and led her to the dance floor.

They stopped almost in the middle, Diamond just began shaking her hips side to side to the beat. Ghost just kept moving side to side to the beat. Diamond looked at him barely moving to her, and just grabbed his hands. She put his hands on her hips. She put her arms around his neck.

"Move with me, or well my hips." Diamond advised him.

Ghost just nodded at her, and smiled under his mask.

Diamond swayed her side to side once again, and Ghost was starting to move more and dance better with Diamond. They were both moving on the dance floor none stop for a few songs. After the fouth song, Ghost moved his head beside Diamond to tell her something.

"Diamond, Im going to get a drink." Ghost said in her ear.

"Okay, Ill come with you." Diamond replied, then grabbed his hand and led him to the bar through the crowd.

Once they got to the bar, Ghost called the bartender.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Get me some whiskey," Ghost replied.

"Okay whiskey, what about you miss?" The bartender asked looking at Diamond.

"I'll take a long island ice tea," Diamond answered.

Ghost looked at Diamond with a surprised look. Diamond turned toward Ghost just looking at her.

"What?" Diamond questioned.

"You know Long Island's have alcohol in them?" Ghost pointed out.

"Yes Ghost, tell me something I don't know." Diamond said as she smiled at him.

Ghost kept quiet after that and just waited for his drink to come. After a short minute, their drinks had been delivered and they were both drinking up. Ghost glanced over to Diamond looking already "not herself" with her almost gulping down half of the glass.

"Lets dance Ghost," Diamond said, grabbing his hand and dragging him on the dance floor. Ghost took a quick gulp of his whiskey before putting it down on the counter.

Diamond stopped at a empty spot, and just threw her arms around Ghost's neck. Ghost lightly put his hands on Diamond's hips as they started moving on the dance floor.

Diamond looked at Ghost in his eyes, she just wanted to tear off his mask so she could look at his handsome face. She moved her head to his shoulder, and whispered something in his ear.

"Take off your mask," Diamond whispered.

"What?" Ghost looked her surprised.

"Come on, no ones here." Diamond said.

"Diamond, I think we should go." Ghost suggested, knowing that Diamond was already drunk.

"What? Why? I'm okay," Diamond stated.

"No your not," Ghost replied, grabbing Diamond's hand and making his way to the exit.

Once they got out Ghost took Diamond to the jeep, he opened the door for her. Once she had got in, Ghost closed the door. He walked over to the drivers side and got in. He started up the car, and quickly made his way out of the club area.

Both Diamond and Ghost were quiet through the whole ride home, when they had finally arrived at the base. They both got out and just walked the same way to their room. Ghost got to the quarters first and unlocked the door, Diamond walked in second and just made her way to the couch.

Ghost walked over to the couch as well, and sat next to Diamond.

"Diamond is something wrong, I know your not drunk. You only had about a glass." Ghost explained.

Diamond just put her head in her hands, and just deeply sighed. Ghost put a hand on her back.

"Tell me," Ghost pushed.

"Fine! You want me to tell you, I remembered what I told you last night. And you know what I told you?" Diamond questioned. She then widened her eyes, as the words she was thinking all day had came out of Ghost mouth.

"I love you."

**Hello everyone I know its been so long since I last updated, but I had writers block. Ive been extremely busy. Sorry if there are mistakes here and there I don't really have time to revise and edit. I just wanted to get this out ASAP. As I kept you guy waiting long enough. Enjoy and r&r**


	23. Final Mission?

Throughout the whole day, Ghost and Diamond had hung out with each other. Everyone noticed that two were very close now. Some people even got a glimpse of them kissing, which soon the whole base heard about.

Soon the whole base would know that Ghost and Diamond had a thing now.

As Frost and Archer were in Price's office, discussing some possible plans they could make the conversation had somehow drifted to subject of the two.

"Well it seems the two love birds finally got together," Archer randomly said.

"Huh? Who?" Frost questioned, but a pretty good idea who he was talking about.

"Ghost and Diamond...Its going around the whole base," Archer answered.

"That was no secret mate, everyone already knew that they were going to get together." Price entered in the conversation.

"I guess your right about that Price," Archer agreed.

The three then heard a knock at the door. Price had said to enter, the door then opened. They saw the mask of Ghost, but also Diamond had followed behind him. They walked in, over to around the desk where the two were standing.

"So anything new Price?" Diamond asked.

"Nope, no updates. Just planning for when we do," Price answered.

"Good, we could do good with a few steps ahead." Diamond commented.

"But I have some guesses, that after Anatoly gets the Russians all pissy over the attack he will blame it on America. Also say that all other countries were tied in the plan. He will start the next great war, but we must stop him before he does so." Diamond added on, while leaning a bit back on Ghost.

"Well hopefully we can get a update quickly, so we can get out there and stop him." Price replied.

There was a silent moment for a few second before Frost broke.

"SO. You two are together now I heard," Frost said.

Ghost just looked at Diamond, as she was looking back at him. They both had a questioning look in their eyes.

"Who told you that?" Ghost asked.

"Archer here told me," Frost answered, as both Diamond and Ghost looked at Archer.

"Uh... Well its pretty obvious, and the whole base knows as well." Archer told the two.

They looked in shock about how did the whole base know already, they hadn't even told anyone. But they soon came to realize, they would kiss in public without watching who was around.

"Oh...Uh well, I guess good news travel around fast." Ghost said, as they both chuckled and Ghost rubbed the back of his neck.

Price's phone than rang out of nowhere, Price went into his pocket and got his phone. He answered it.

"Hello?" Price asked.

"Yes this is he,"

"Yes sir, I will get my team ASAP."

"Thank you sir, I will call you when we come back."

"Good bye,"

Price looked up at everyone that was looking down at him.

"Gear up, were going to Moscow." Price announced.

"Tell Melody, and the other guys to also gear up. Were going to need a big team for this mission." Price added.

"I got Melody," Diamond replied, as she was the first with Ghost to leave his office.

After almost reaching their quarters, Diamond drifted away from Ghost.

"You go gear up, I'll go tell Melody." Diamond said, almost out of reaching distance of Ghost.

But before she could get out of reaching distance, Ghost quickly pulled Diamond's right hand and brought her into him. Once she got close enough he wrapped his right arm around her waist, and pulled up his mask. He gave her one long passionate kiss, then let her go.

"Now you may go," Ghost stated, while pulling down his mask and chuckling as he walked to their room.

Diamond just shook her head, and smiled. She quickly headed to Melody's room.

Once she arrived there, she knocked on the door a few times. She then saw Melody's face as she opened the door.

"Hey Melody..." Diamond paused, as she heard as Gracie was crying in pain as it seemed.

"Is Gracie okay?" Diamond asked.

"No, I have to take her to the medics. I think she broke her arm, I have to rush her over there now. What's up?" Melody quickly gather Gracie in her arms, and about to head out the door.

Diamond paused and thought for a second, she didn't want Gracie to be alone right now if her arm is broken. Gracie will need her mother.

"No, nothing at all. Just wanted to see what up with you. But you should hurry to the med bay...I hope you feel better bud," Diamond quickly said, as Melody rushed out the door with Gracie in her arms.

Diamond just watched as they left off down the hall, Diamond just quickly headed toward her room.

She quickly barged in her room and locked the door behind her. She quickly just stripped herself of her clothing, as she saw Ghost was still gearing up. He couldn't help but watch Diamond as she just stripped down to her bra and what looked to be thong.

"Sexy.." Ghost said, as he came up behind her as she was pulling off her t-shirt. He ran his hands across her stomach while he kissed her neck.

Diamond just smiled, then broke from his embrace. She turned around and wrapped around her arms around his neck, and gave him a long kiss. Their kiss went to making out in a hurry, Diamond just then pushed Ghost toward the couch he then fell back onto it.

Diamond got on top of his lap with her legs spreaded, Ghost ran his hand up her back and then through her soft curly hair.

She quickly then caught herself before they got any further, because she knew that they had to hurry and gear up.

"Shit, I almost forgot about the mission." Diamond said, as she got up off of Ghost and grabbed her pants.

Ghost just sighed, and laid back his head.

"I hope this mission isn't going to be long, can't wait to get a piece of this when I get back." Ghost replied, as he got up and walked over to Diamond grabbed her hips. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then went back to putting on her head.

"Well now you have something to look forward to, so better stay alive." Diamond grinned while putting on her t-shirt.

"Yes Ma'am." Ghost replied, while saluting her.

Diamond just laughed.

She quickly finished putting on her gear, then she looked at her mask in the corner. She really missed wearing it, so she grabbed her mask and put it on. Ghost saw that.

"Why are you putting on your mask?" Ghost questioned.

"Because it will protect my head from any bullet, with this metal nothing can get through. Also I miss it," Diamond answered, while hearing Ghost chuckle. They both quickly finished up and headed out the door.

They walked out to the parking lot, where their helicopter was waiting. Also the rest of the team.

"Okay good, you two are here. Now we must wait for Melody." Price said.

"Oh. Melody's not coming, Gracie had broke her arm. So I didn't tell her," Diamond explained.

"Well that's fine, we can get this done without her." Price said.

"Everyone load up, chopper is ready." The Niolai said, as she climbed in the front. Ghost, Archer, Price, Frost, Zero, and Avatar climbed in one chopper.

Rocket, Zach, Weed, Marley, Hitman, and Cole; climbed in the second chopper, with tier pilot Queen.

Both choppers were soon loaded up, Nikolai took off first and Queen followed behind.

They were now on their way to Moscow.

"So what's our objective in Moscow Price?" Frost asked.

"Anatoly." Price answered.

"Then this will be a long fun mission," Diamond said, then looked at Ghost and grinned on the inside.

She knew he wanted this to go by quick, but that would be the last thing that will happen.


	24. You Better Live

As the team was still on the way to Moscow, they were talking among themselves. Diamond and Ghost sat next to each other, without noticing Price smiled looking at the two as they were talking to Price and Archer. Diamond was laughing as she was telling them something.

Diamond then heard Price deep chuckle, she looked over to him and smiled.

"Why are you laughing, huh old man?" Diamond jokingly asked.

"Good to see you happy again," Price answered, grinning at Diamond.

"I have a reason now..." Diamond said, giving one glance at Ghost then back at Price and smiled.

"I'm glad," Price replied.

"Hey Price, are we going loud or are we keeping it low pro?" Frost asked, interrupting the twos conversation.

"Well we should go low as much as possible, we don't want to scare off Anatoly missing our only shot before he does something else crazy." Before Price could answered, Diamond answered for him.

"As Diamond said, we will be low pro. If we need to, we will go loud. But that's only if we can't find another way... We have two teams taking two different sides of the building. Were taking the roof, and Team Bravo will be taking the ground. Whoever gets to Anatoly first wins." Price explained to everyone on both teams through his mic.

"Sounds fun, Price. When we win, we will need a round of Bacardi." Rocket came in through the mic.

"We will see Rocket," Frost replied.

"Nikolai. How long till we arrive?" Diamond turned toward the cockpit asking.

"We should be in five," Nikolai answered.

"Awesome, were almost there. This is going to be some real fun." Diamond said, locking and reading her gun.

From the corner of her eye she saw Ghost looking at her, Diamond turned her head toward him and smiled as he was just starring at her.

"What?" Diamond asked lightly laughing. He moved closer to her ear.

"Just when we get down there, please be careful. Don't be crazy..." Ghost said silently so only she could hear.

"I only promise you I won't, if you promise you won't." Diamond whispered back.

Ghost just looked her in the eyes as she took off her mask, and smirked under his mask.

"I promise," Ghost said.

Diamond just grinned, she then heard they were soon nearing to their destination. Diamond quickly put on her mask, she watched as the guy got their guns ready.

"Okay boys, get to Anatoly as quickly as possible, capture him, then get the hell out of there. Got it?" Diamond said to everyone.

"Got it mommy," Team Bravo all said.

Diamond just laughed as they were about to land on the roof on the skyscraper.

As soon as they landed, luckily there was no one on the roof. They all quickly hopped off of the chopper and on the roof.

"Nikolai you know when to be at the LZ, as well as you do Queen?" Price asked.

"Yes sir," Queen was heard over the mic.

"Alright, Ghost check that door." Price ordered.

Ghost quickly rushed over to door on the roof, he slowly opened it with his gun pointing in front of him. There was no one behind the door, but there was a set of stairs.

"All clear Price, this is a good way to go down." Ghost informed.

Price ran over and ran passed Ghost down the stairs, Diamond, Archer, Frost, Ghost, then Zero and Avatar followed behind. Price started slow down as he was nearing the end of the staircase, also he started to hear some men chattering.

He completely stopped before where the stairs end, he took a quick around the corner to see two men patrolling the halls but they had stopped to talk. Price looked behind him to see Diamond, he then gave her a signal for her to take care of them. Diamond quickly ran down the stairs passed Price, and shot the two guards had their attention to something else.

Diamond took them out in a quick second with her suppressed MP7.

"Clear," Diamond noted.

She took lead as she hurried down the hallway, to the corner where she heard multiple footsteps. She stopped, and crouched and looked around the corner for a quick second seeing five men guarding five doors. One had looked to be a metal lock type of door.

Diamond then looked back to see Ghost and Price right behind her. She put up five fingers, signaling there were five hostiles ahead. Price nodded, and then looked back at Zero.

"Toss a flash," Price said to him. Zero took out a Flash grenade, took off the clip and tossed it down the hall.

As soon as the group heard it go off, they came out from cover.

Diamond had took the shot, as Ghost heard her gun go off he soon made the second shot. As well Price, Frost, and Archer followed taking one shot at each guard. They quickly got the job done in the hall, now all their attention was on the metal lock looking door.

Price walked over to it first, he knocked on it to see if it was hallow behind it. And it certainly wasn't.

"This can take a breech charge, run one along the top, the bottom and the sides." Price informed for the team to do so.

As Avatar had the chargers, he handed one charge to Diamond, Frost, Archer and Zero. The three guys had no problem setting their charges on the top, and the side. But Diamond was having some trouble with the bottom, Ghost crouched behind her.

"Need help?" Ghost asked, as he already was setting the charger himself.

Ghost stood up as he finished, she stood up as soon as she saw him stand up.

"I could have did it," Diamond said.

"Too slow," Ghost joked.

"Urgh. Shut up. Blow the charge," Diamond ordered.

As everyone got enough distance away from the door, Avatar quickly blew the charge. Blow open the door, completely melting the metal door.

Diamond had a look as all it had leaded to was a set of stairs.

"Should we take the chance and go? Or just keep going?" Diamond asking looking at Price.

"You, Ghost and Archer go see what this is about. Me, Frost, Zero and Avatar will continue. If nothing we will meet up," Price answered.

"Aye sir," Diamond said, as she was the first to start down the stairs. Ghost and Archer followed behind her.

As they were all heading down the stairs, Ghost tried his best to get ahead of Diamond as he did not want anything bad to happen to her. But Diamond was too fast for him to get ahead of her.

Soon they came to the end of the staircase Diamond halted heading many voices ahead. She could make out the people were all speaking Russian, but she could not make what exactly they were saying.

Diamond looked back at the two.

"Multiple hostiles up front, we won't be able to take them all I already know...There are multiple rooms filled with them." Diamond explained.

"How many flashes and grenades do we have?" Ghost asked, looking at the both of them.

"I have six," Archer answered.

"And I have five of both," Diamond followed.

"And I also have six, so this will do us good...Just follow my lead." Ghost instructed, slightly pushing Diamond aside.

Diamond caught what he was doing; trying to protect her. But she had fought by herself in hell without anyone protecting her for years, she did not need no man to protect. But then she started realizing and understanding that Ghost did not want anything bad to happen to her. So she just thought to just lay back enough to keep Ghost happy, but still be able to fight.

Ghost inched up by the corner of the wall, he took a quick glance to the over ahead. He could see over twenty guards ahead of them. He cussed under his breath. He then grabbed three flash bangs, he quickly pulled on the clips from all three and tossed them one at a time. After hearing them go off, and hearing the guards moan of the flash.

"Go!" Ghost yelled.

He had got out of cover first and started shooting down the hall at every guard he had saw. Diamond followed behind, as well as Archer.

While bother Ghost and Diamond were both aiming at every guard exactly. Archer was just shooting randomly down the hall hoping to hit a guard, which he had hit many.

After a eight minutes of a fire fight, the three were soon the only ones standing. Diamond looked over at Archer, noticing that he was randomly spraying his gun down the hall.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Diamond questioningly yelled at him.

"Well you see, I was just spraying and praying. You know." Archer tried to explain, Diamond just shook her head and walked off from Archer.

Ghost could not help but laugh at the situation, he patted Arched shoulder before following behind Diamond. They scanned each room as they passed seeing if their were any survivors.

Diamond had got ahead of Ghost, she was aiming straight but then she heard a man yell and soon try to tackle her down with a knife. But she had blocked the hit with her gun, making her gun get knocked out of her grip but she was able to knock out the knife from his hand. They were both standing up in a stance.

"Я не боюсь, чтобы убить женщину (I'm not afraid to kill a women.)" The guard.

"Хорошо. Я не боюсь отрубить некоторые русские шары (Good. I not afraid to chop off some Russian balls)" Diamond said before kicking the guard in the shin then punching him in the face.

Diamond then soon had him bent over and kneed him in the face, she then grabbed and got him in a head lock. She grabbed her knife before hand, and slit his throat before he could do anything else. She then let him go, as his lifeless body was going to collapse.

She then looked up at Ghost and Archer which looked to be in shock that she had did that.

"What? Price is my mentor you know," Diamond stated, as she picked up her gun and just began off down the rest of the hallway.

Ghost and Archer just quickly ran to catch up behind her.

They soon caught up to her, as she stopped at the split of three hallways leading to bolt steel doors. Ghost looked at Diamond just standing there thinking.

"Diamond what are you thinking about?" Ghost trying to make snap out of it and tell them.

"Well there are three doors, three of us...We need to split up..." Diamond presenting the idea knowing Ghost might not like it.

"No! Were not splitting up...We don't know what lies ahead for any of us behind each door, were better off doing one door at a time." Ghost trying to convince her.

"No Ghost, we do not have time, we have to get this done now..." Diamond stopped then walked over to Ghost, she took off her mask to make him look into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have to believe in me Simon, this is the only way... I can't promise nothing will happen but... this is our job..." Diamond explained to him.

Ghost just starred down in her eyes, he then lifted up his mask enough to expose his lips, he then gave her passionate kiss. They kiss for one long minute, then they stopped and just looked at each other. Ghost then held her close then whispered her ear.

"I love you, so better not die." Ghost said.

Diamond smiled hearing him say that.

"You better not die, because have something we have to finish at base." Diamond whispered in his ear then winked at him.

Diamond then put back her mask, than got her gear ready. As well Ghost did.

"Okay if you two are done, already declared I'm taking the middle door, Diamond take the right and Ghost take the left" Archer ordered, as he walked toward the middle door, he got his breach charge ready.

Ghost and Diamond went their separate ways, they both got their charges ready. They both put it on the doors, as the doors blew in, the thoughts in their head as the doors were blowing open were each other. Praying to god that they would live.

But what lied for them next was unexpected...

"Ghost, Archer, Diamond? Anybody?" Frost said over the mic.

He heard a long before someones voice came on the mic.

"Ghost here,"

"Archer here,"

"Where's Diamond?" Price asked, as he only heard the two men.

"Diamond come in!" Ghost yelled through the mic, hoping she just didn't hear her mic...

But they waited one long minute and nothing. Then suddenly... They heard a familiar Russian voice through the mic...

"If you want your precious Diamond, come in get her." Anatoly said through Diamonds mic.

Ghost stopped in his tracks and started racing the way Diamond went.

'I'm coming Davika,' Ghost thought.

"Archer meet up with Price head the way Diamond went, I'm heading that way now." Ghost informed everyone.

He soon made out of where he went in, and was soon nearing where Diamond went.

Once he did, he went through the first hallway seeing three guards dead. He went down the next few seeing the same and no different, he then came a next hall filled with smoke he saw two bodies but couldn't make out who they were.

He saw one in the sitting down position and tied, and another standing up pointing a gun at the one sitting down. Ghost then saw the figure turn around and face him.

Ghost aimed his gun at the shadow figure, and got the head of it right in his sight he then put two shots in the head. He saw as the figure fell to the ground. He quickly ran over.

He then heard Price and the others come up behind him, he just kept running to the figure in the chair hoping it was Diamond so he could set her free.

As Ghost got closer and closer, he then realized the person in the chair was a man. But just not any man...Anatoly. He saw as Anatoly was laughing evilly.

Ghost began to worry of who had just shot...

He then ran a few more meters ahead, seeing the body on the ground that he had shot. He started making out black long curly hair and a metal mask. His heart began racing and eyes started watering. He fell to the ground next to Diamond and picked up her body in his arms.

"No no no no. What did I do! No no no. Diamond!" Ghost yelled, putting his head in her chest with tears running swelling up in his eyes...


	25. I Got You Now

Price told Frost, Archer and the rest of the guys to get Anatoly out of here, as they did that Price walked toward Ghost and Diamond. He watched as Ghost was sobbing. Seeing Diamond not moving body, Price was about to start crying but he had to stay tough.

"Price...Why did this...Im so stupid...I should die..." Ghost said as he kept crying even more.

Ghost then unlocked Diamond's mask, took it off to show her face. He kissed her forehead, then her lips then whisper in her ear.

"I'm so sorry...I love you... I didn't mean too..." Ghost crying more than before not being able to finish the sentence.

Price then walked up behind Ghost and put a hand on his shoulder, and looked down at him.

"Son, we must go now." Price stated. Ghost nodded then stood up still sobbing, and just looking down at her body.

"We can't just leave her here," Ghost explained.

"We will come back Ghost, but we must get out of her alive." Price exclaimed, as he handed him his gun.

Ghost just took the gun and they both started toward the exit, both walking. Ghost did not dare to look back, because he wouldn't be able to see Diamonds face without crying. He would never forgiver himself for this.

Suddenly...Ghost was hit in the head by something hard, cold and felt like metal. He heard as it made a sounds once it hit the ground. He turned around to see a figure standing up, walking toward them. Ghost stared closer, to make sure his eyes were not fooling him.

"FIRST! YOU KILL ME THEN YOU JUST WALK AWAY! GHOST YOUR NOT GETTING ANYTHING NOW WHEN WE GO BACK TO BASE! YOU DAMN YANK!" Diamond yelled at Ghost as she walked closer to the two.

Ghost looked at Price, making sure that he was not seeing stuff. But Price heard and saw everything he saw.

"Diamond," Ghost whispered.

Once he got out of shock, he ran toward Diamond. As he was running he took off his mask and threw it on the ground. When he got to her, he picked her up, then put her back on the ground. He grabbed her waist held her tight as he kissed her. Diamond just pushed Ghost away.

"You really stupid Ghost!" Diamond yelled one more time then smiled. She picked up her mask off the ground, and showed him that bullets he shot had not penetrated at all.

"The damn bullet more like gave me a shell shock and made me feel like I got hit by a rock. So I knocked out," Diamond explained.

Ghost was speechless, he was now glad that she had the mask on.

"I told you my mask would come in handy...When YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE MAN I'm SLEEPING WITH is trying to KILL ME!... What is this world becoming now!" Diamond yelled dramatically on purpose, as she put back on her mask.

"Pick up your damn mask and lets go! You already pissed me off enough!" Diamond ordered as she just walked off without him, and just walked with Price.

Ghost quickly grabbed his mask and slid it over his head, he then jogged behind Diamond and Price.

They all stopped in their tracks as the sound of tank blew out a round above them.

"We have tanks?" Diamond questioned.

"No, that can't be our backup already." Ghost answered.

"It's Anatoly's men, the dumb bastard put us in a trap." Price stated.

"Well I guess were not going down without a fight, I went through hell get the jackass in our custody not going to lose him now. I have to torture the motherfucker before so," Diamond explained to the two, as she knocked a new mag in her gun and began racing up the stairs.

"Frost! Come in." Diamond yelled through the mic.

"Diamond? I thought you were dead?.. Again." Frost replied.

"No time to explain. But where are you? You still have Anatoly?" Diamond asked, as she heard the two men behind her also racing.

"Yeah we got this dip shit still, he causing a lot of trouble. Were under major fire, on the roof. We need to clear it up on the ground before our ride comes." Frost exclaimed.

"I hear ya, we'll be up there soon." Diamond replied still running as fast as she could to the top.

After five minutes, Diamond got to the roof she had no idea where Ghost and Price were she knew she had left them in the dust. As she got on the roof she ran over to Frost.

"How you holding up? Considering you died like twice." Frost joked, as he shot downwards at the many hostiles.

"Shut up, so what do we got?" Diamond asked.

"Looks to be four tanks, and whole lot of Russian assholes." Frost replied.

"Great, anyone has a rocket launcher?" Diamond yelled asking everyone.

"Here Diamond, I got one four rounds. Just make it last," Zero said, as he handed her his RPG.

Diamond nodded at him, as she took off her gun around her and just loaded up the RPG with the first rocket. She tried to look for a more of a clearance. She then saw that she could to the corner of the building where there was a wall good place for her to shoot of the rocket.

Diamond looked back as she felt a breath over her shoulder, it was Ghost.

"What are you doing?" Ghost questioned her, seeing as she was holding the RPG.

"I need to take out these tanks, spot me." Diamond answered.

Ghost just nodded as he agreed to help her.

"Okay we run on 1, 2, 3..." Diamond said to him, as she bolted off taking him with by the hand. They quickly approached the wall dodging the bullet flying their way.

Diamond stood against the wall, and had Ghost close to her right in front of her. She tried to catch her breath as did Ghost. She looked up at him, as they face to face. Well mask to mask. Diamond looked around the corner down at the tanks. Diamond pulled Ghost to right next to her so the wall would guard him, while she spot out every tank.

"Okay Ghost, I'm going to hit the one on the far left first." Diamond informed, while he looked over her shoulder.

Diamond came out of cover for a second and aimed the RPG at the tank, she tried to aim it steadily. Ghost watched down at the tanks as she was doing so. But then he saw one of the tanks began aiming at them. Ghost quickly pulled her behind the wall.

"Tank on the right spotted you, hit him first and fast." Ghost informed. Diamond nodded, and quickly stood back up and aimed her RPG to the right tank.

Without no hesitation, she shot off the RPG praying to god it would it the tank.

"You got him Diamond!" Ghost said, as he pulled her behind cover. He took the RPG from Diamond's hand and took the other rocket, he loaded it in.

"Let me get this next one," Ghost stated, while pushing her to his spot against the wall.

"Shoot at the one in the back, he had spotted me last." Diamond told him.

Ghost just nodded as he got out of cover and began aiming at the back tank. Diamond quickly saw that the tank was ready to shoot at them. Before it could do so. Diamond quickly tackled Ghost to the ground, as the round had hit the hall making the cement rain all over them.

"I guess I had to spot your ass, eh?" Diamond joked, as she crawled off him and behind the wall.

Ghost got back up and just quickly shot the next three tanks. Once he got rid of them all the team had to worry about the gun fire.

"Queen! Nikolai! Tanks are gone! I repeat tanks are gone. Clear to land," Diamond said over the radio.

"Hear you clear Diamond, We will be there now." Nikolai replied. Diamond heard him say that as he heard the rottering of the choppers.

Queen had landed first, and the first squad loaded up and they were soon flown off. Nikolai had landed next and the first one in was Frost, then followed by Archer with Anatoly. Diamond, and the rest had loaded quickly after them. Nikolai quickly took off as the gunfire was building up.

They soon got miles away from the place, the gunfire was fading.

"That was fun, mostly because we got this bastard now." Diamond stated, as she took off her mask and glared at Anatoly.

"сука(Bitch)" Anatoly said with pure venom in his tone. Diamond heard him and quickly back handed him.

"Ведение говорить, потому что, когда я закончу с вами. Вы хотите вы умерли с Макаровым. (Keeping talking, because when I'm done with you. You'll wish you died with Makarov.)" Diamond said with her Russian accent.

Diamond had many plans for Anatoly she was very much ready to torture the asshole, for the hell he put her through. She just cracked her knuckles thinking of her ways.


	26. Its That Time Again

Price told Frost, Archer and the rest of the guys to get Anatoly out of here, as they did that Price walked toward Ghost and Diamond. He watched as Ghost was sobbing. Seeing Diamond not moving body, Price was about to start crying but he had to stay tough.

"Price...Why did this...Im so stupid...I should die..." Ghost said as he kept crying even more.

Ghost then unlocked Diamond's mask, took it off to show her face. He kissed her forehead, then her lips then whisper in her ear.

"I'm so sorry...I love you... I didn't mean too..." Ghost crying more than before not being able to finish the sentence.

Price then walked up behind Ghost and put a hand on his shoulder, and looked down at him.

"Son, we must go now." Price stated. Ghost nodded then stood up still sobbing, and just looking down at her body.

"We can't just leave her here," Ghost explained.

"We will come back Ghost, but we must get out of her alive." Price exclaimed, as he handed him his gun.

Ghost just took the gun and they both started toward the exit, both walking. Ghost did not dare to look back, because he wouldn't be able to see Diamonds face without crying. He would never forgiver himself for this.

Suddenly...Ghost was hit in the head by something hard, cold and felt like metal. He heard as it made a sounds once it hit the ground. He turned around to see a figure standing up, walking toward them. Ghost stared closer, to make sure his eyes were not fooling him.

"FIRST! YOU KILL ME THEN YOU JUST WALK AWAY! GHOST YOUR NOT GETTING ANYTHING NOW WHEN WE GO BACK TO BASE! YOU DAMN YANK!" Diamond yelled at Ghost as she walked closer to the two.

Ghost looked at Price, making sure that he was not seeing stuff. But Price heard and saw everything he saw.

"Diamond," Ghost whispered.

Once he got out of shock, he ran toward Diamond. As he was running he took off his mask and threw it on the ground. When he got to her, he picked her up, then put her back on the ground. He grabbed her waist held her tight as he kissed her. Diamond just pushed Ghost away.

"You really stupid Ghost!" Diamond yelled one more time then smiled. She picked up her mask off the ground, and showed him that bullets he shot had not penetrated at all.

"The damn bullet more like gave me a shell shock and made me feel like I got hit by a rock. So I knocked out," Diamond explained.

Ghost was speechless, he was now glad that she had the mask on.

"I told you my mask would come in handy...When YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE MAN I'm SLEEPING WITH is trying to KILL ME!... What is this world becoming now!" Diamond yelled dramatically on purpose, as she put back on her mask.

"Pick up your damn mask and lets go! You already pissed me off enough!" Diamond ordered as she just walked off without him, and just walked with Price.

Ghost quickly grabbed his mask and slid it over his head, he then jogged behind Diamond and Price.

They all stopped in their tracks as the sound of tank blew out a round above them.

"We have tanks?" Diamond questioned.

"No, that can't be our backup already." Ghost answered.

"It's Anatoly's men, the dumb bastard put us in a trap." Price stated.

"Well I guess were not going down without a fight, I went through hell get the jackass in our custody not going to lose him now. I have to torture the motherfucker before so," Diamond explained to the two, as she knocked a new mag in her gun and began racing up the stairs.

"Frost! Come in." Diamond yelled through the mic.

"Diamond? I thought you were dead?.. Again." Frost replied.

"No time to explain. But where are you? You still have Anatoly?" Diamond asked, as she heard the two men behind her also racing.

"Yeah we got this dip shit still, he causing a lot of trouble. Were under major fire, on the roof. We need to clear it up on the ground before our ride comes." Frost exclaimed.

"I hear ya, we'll be up there soon." Diamond replied still running as fast as she could to the top.

After five minutes, Diamond got to the roof she had no idea where Ghost and Price were she knew she had left them in the dust. As she got on the roof she ran over to Frost.

"How you holding up? Considering you died like twice." Frost joked, as he shot downwards at the many hostiles.

"Shut up, so what do we got?" Diamond asked.

"Looks to be four tanks, and whole lot of Russian assholes." Frost replied.

"Great, anyone has a rocket launcher?" Diamond yelled asking everyone.

"Here Diamond, I got one four rounds. Just make it last," Zero said, as he handed her his RPG.

Diamond nodded at him, as she took off her gun around her and just loaded up the RPG with the first rocket. She tried to look for a more of a clearance. She then saw that she could to the corner of the building where there was a wall good place for her to shoot of the rocket.

Diamond looked back as she felt a breath over her shoulder, it was Ghost.

"What are you doing?" Ghost questioned her, seeing as she was holding the RPG.

"I need to take out these tanks, spot me." Diamond answered.

Ghost just nodded as he agreed to help her.

"Okay we run on 1, 2, 3..." Diamond said to him, as she bolted off taking him with by the hand. They quickly approached the wall dodging the bullet flying their way.

Diamond stood against the wall, and had Ghost close to her right in front of her. She tried to catch her breath as did Ghost. She looked up at him, as they face to face. Well mask to mask. Diamond looked around the corner down at the tanks. Diamond pulled Ghost to right next to her so the wall would guard him, while she spot out every tank.

"Okay Ghost, I'm going to hit the one on the far left first." Diamond informed, while he looked over her shoulder.

Diamond came out of cover for a second and aimed the RPG at the tank, she tried to aim it steadily. Ghost watched down at the tanks as she was doing so. But then he saw one of the tanks began aiming at them. Ghost quickly pulled her behind the wall.

"Tank on the right spotted you, hit him first and fast." Ghost informed. Diamond nodded, and quickly stood back up and aimed her RPG to the right tank.

Without no hesitation, she shot off the RPG praying to god it would it the tank.

"You got him Diamond!" Ghost said, as he pulled her behind cover. He took the RPG from Diamond's hand and took the other rocket, he loaded it in.

"Let me get this next one," Ghost stated, while pushing her to his spot against the wall.

"Shoot at the one in the back, he had spotted me last." Diamond told him.

Ghost just nodded as he got out of cover and began aiming at the back tank. Diamond quickly saw that the tank was ready to shoot at them. Before it could do so. Diamond quickly tackled Ghost to the ground, as the round had hit the hall making the cement rain all over them.

"I guess I had to spot your ass, eh?" Diamond joked, as she crawled off him and behind the wall.

Ghost got back up and just quickly shot the next three tanks. Once he got rid of them all the team had to worry about the gun fire.

"Queen! Nikolai! Tanks are gone! I repeat tanks are gone. Clear to land," Diamond said over the radio.

"Hear you clear Diamond, We will be there now." Nikolai replied. Diamond heard him say that as he heard the rottering of the choppers.

Queen had landed first, and the first squad loaded up and they were soon flown off. Nikolai had landed next and the first one in was Frost, then followed by Archer with Anatoly. Diamond, and the rest had loaded quickly after them. Nikolai quickly took off as the gunfire was building up.

They soon got miles away from the place, the gunfire was fading.

"That was fun, mostly because we got this bastard now." Diamond stated, as she took off her mask and glared at Anatoly.

"сука(Bitch)" Anatoly said with pure venom in his tone. Diamond heard him and quickly back handed him.

"Ведение говорить, потому что, когда я закончу с вами. Вы хотите вы умерли с Макаровым. (Keeping talking, because when I'm done with you. You'll wish you died with Makarov.)" Diamond said with her Russian accent.

Diamond had many plans for Anatoly she was very much ready to torture the asshole, for the hell he put her through. She just cracked her knuckles thinking of her ways.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by Ghost putting his around around her waist, she looked up at him. He then went closer to her ear.

"I really got scared today, I'm so sorry...I don't what I would have did if..." Ghost paused as he whispered it in her ear.

"Shhh, I understand." Queen told him as she just looked up into his light brown eyes.

The chopper was quiet on the ride back to base, no one had said anything as for Anatoly was in the chopper. Everyone was actually working on trying to hold back their anger from killing him.

After a twenty minute ride to base, everyone got out. Frost and Archer had taken out Anatoly and walked him toward the building, they had to take him to containment as he was going to be locked in their until the President of the United States got the word to what to do with Anatoly.

Ghost and Diamond had walked behind everyone else, they were the last ones to exit the chopper and get to their quarters. They were quiet till they got to their quarters, Ghost unlocked the door and held it open for Diamond. She just waited for Ghost to walk in, once he did so she put her back against the door and had locked it from behind.

As Ghost walked in, he took off his mask and threw it on the couch.

"What a day, I can't wait to get to sleep." Ghost said still walking toward the couch. He then turned around toward Diamond as she was still standing up.

"What is it Diamond?" Ghost asked.

Diamond then gave him a flirty grin.

"You know what," Diamond replied, as she removed her gear.

When she had did so she threw it in the corner of the room, Ghost then had picked her up having her legs go around his waist.

"I thought I wasn't getting anything," Ghost asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Well I changed my mind," Diamond answered, then soon pressed her lips against wrapping her arms around his neck. Ghost pressed her against the wall and just kept kissed her. As he was about to take off her top, they both hear a knock at the door.

They both did not stop kissing until the knocks were coming consistent. Ghost just grunted.

"Bloody hell, can't we finish once." Ghost said, after setting down Diamond on her feet. She just walked over to the door, and opened it a bit, as Ghost had his mask off.

She saw it was Price.

"Hey Price, what can we do you for?" Diamond asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Is Ghost fully clothed?" Price returned with a question.

"Yes I am mate, what do you need?" Ghost asked, as Diamond opened the door wider.

Price then just walked in as the door was open up wide enough, Diamond closed the door behind Price after he came in.

"I wanted to see if you two wanted first up on torturing Anatoly, but I can see you two were in the middle of something." Price stated, looking at the two. Diamond just chuckled as they were caught.

"Actually I'll be delighted to be the first one up, are you up Simon?" Diamond asked looking over at him.

"Mmhmm.." Ghost answered with an unwanted tone, while putting on his mask. Ghost was kind of upset that they could not finish what they started.

Price just opened the door.

"I'll see you two there then," Price said as he walked out, Diamond had closed the door behind.

She then had walked towards Ghost. She put her hand up under his mask rubbing his cheek.

"If you can do it quick, we can do it now." Diamond explained, while rubbing his neck with her other hand.

"Were going to take too long I already know," Ghost replied, while winking at her then walking toward the door while grabbing her hand and taking her with him. He had opened the door and guided her out. They walked toward the containment room, to get their fun it Anatoly.

While walking they had passed a few team members, Diamond heard as they whispered her and Ghost's names. She knew it would happen considering they were holding hands and making it obvious to everyone now.

Ghost then looked over at her, and let go her hand as he stopped.

"You go ahead, I need to talk to Price about something okay?" Ghost explained. Diamond just nodded and didn't really question what he was going to talk to him about, she just continued toward the containment room.

After walking for a little while longer, she had came to the containment room. Frost and Archer were in there watching Anatoly as he was tied up and blind folded to a chair.

"Hey boys, you ready to have some fun?" Diamond asked the guys.

"Well it seems your going to be having all the fun," Frost replied.

"You know how I do with torturing people, I good at it." Diamond admitted.

"Oh I know, that man was so scared of you after." Frost stated. As he was referring to when she tortured back in Metal Team days.

As Diamond was putting on some sort of gloves. Frost just scoffed at her.

"Those again?" Frost asked.

"Yes, these are my bestfriend's." Diamond joked.

"I feel bad for what's about to happen," Frost said.

"This is going to be some real run," Diamond stated, as she entered to the room where Anatoly was at. She then thought

'Your now going to get everything you deserve bastard.'


	27. Yes!

After Ghost had finished talking to Price, about what had concerned him. He had just arrived to the containment room, he saw as Frost and Archer were just in the observing room watching as Diamond had punched Anatoly across the face.

Ghost saw as blood shed down Anatoly black and blue wounds on his face, that he knew Diamond had gave him. He just said in his mind 'That's my girl.'

"How long had Diamond been going at him?" Ghost asked the two men.

Frost looked over at him, as well as Archer. Archer was the first to open his mouth.

"I think she been going for at least an hour now," Archer answered, as he crossed his arms looking back at her backhanding Anatoly.

"I'm not surprised Anatoly is dead...She put him through a lot of torture," Frost commented.

Ghost just chuckled, knowing that how Diamond was. He knew if she had kept going, she would kill the man. So he walked over to the comms, and pressed a red button.

"Commander Diamond, we need you right away." Ghost said over the comm.

Diamond looked back at the blacked out window as she knew it was Ghost. She looked down at Anatoly.

"I will be back for more fun," Diamond said, as she walked toward the while taking out her gloves. She opened the door, and entered the observing room.

"What do you need Ghost?" Diamond questioned, as she didn't want to finish yet. She threw the gloves she had in a box near the door.

"I have a surprise for you," Ghost answered, as he took her hand and dragged her out of the containment area.

Diamond just pulled her hand out of his grasp, and stopped and looked at him.

"What it is?" Diamond asked.

"Just come on," Ghost just said, as he picked her up in a bridal way. Diamond didn't bother resisting, she always loses in these situations.

He just kept walking toward the quarters. But he walked an opposite way from their quarters. He then stopped and set Diamond on her feet, and grabbed her hand. Ghost opened to the quarters, Diamond saw as it was a full furnished room.

It had a kitchen, living room with TV, and two doors. She expected one of them were a bedroom. They both walked in. After Diamond had walked in, she had just walked around the whole quarters.

She went to one of the doors and opened it, she saw it had queen size bed with another door leading to the bathroom.

"This is great..." Diamond did not get to finish her sentence, as her lips were being pressed against Ghost.

He then pushed her more into the room and closed and locked the door behind him. He then turned them around, as he pressed Diamond against the wall. He pressed her lips against hers even harder. He then grabbed her by her butt and lifted her up, he had her wrap her legs around his waist. He felt as her arms went around his neck.

Ghost then carried her to the bed and laid her down on her back, he then moved his lips down to her neck. But moved his hands to her stomach easily lifting up her shirt.

"I guess you couldn't wait, eh lad?" Diamond joked giving him a flirty grin. Ghost just laughed as she said that then laid on top of her, and went back to kissing her lips.

They went on to undressing each other, then soon getting busy.

Night fell, still hearing the creaks and moans in Diamond's and Ghost's room.

Once they were done, Diamond fell asleep on Ghost chest as he was already asleep.

Morning soon came, Diamond was the only one still asleep and in bed. She opened her eyes and looked around for Ghost.

"Simon?" Diamond called. She did not hear nothing.

Diamond got up with the sheet wrapped around her, she walked outside of the bedroom and smelled something. She walked over to the kitchen to find eggs, bacon, and toast on a plate and a note.

She picked up the note and began reading it.

_'Had to leave early babe for some early training, didn't want to wake you. Enjoy breakfast, and meet me in the lounge once your done. Love you" _

Diamond just smiled as she began picking at the food, she soon just got the fork and began eating the whole thing. Once she was done, she went to go take a shower and got herself ready in her normal uniform wear.

She then just walked out of the quarters and locked the door, she walked down the hall and started toward the lounge. She looked around the base, she did not see any men running the gun course or running the physical training course. She did not expect anything out of it. She just kept going.

Soon she was nearing it, she opened the doors. As she entered, she saw everyone in the lounge room yell surprise.

Diamond had no idea what was going on, it could not be a surprise birthday party her birthday was not for another few months.

She then saw Ghost come out from the crowd without his mask on, she widened her eyes seeing his mask off.

"Ghost? What is this? Why is your mask off?" Diamond questioned everything.

Ghost just stayed quiet, as he was holding something in his hand. Diamond looked at Price, Melody, Frost and the rest of them just smiling at her.

She then looked down at Ghost as he was on one knee, Diamond could not believe what was happening. He then grabbed her left hand, then began sliding a ring on her married finger.

Ghost then just stared into her eyes.

"Davika Singh, will you be mine to have and hold forever?" Ghost asked just smiling up at her.

Diamond could not help but smile back at him, she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Yes I will Riley," Diamond answered, as she brought Ghost up to his her and just kissed him. He grabbed her lifted her up as he was kissing her.

Everyone had yelled in congratulations for the two.

Ghost sat Diamond on her feet, and they stopped kissing each other. They then just stared into each others eyes and smiled. They felt as someone hand was on their shoulders, they looked to see it was Frost.

"Congrats you two love birds," Archer said smiling at him.

"Thank you," Ghost and Diamond both replied at the same time.

Everyone began coming up to them and congratulating them, then the partying began. Drink came out, the music started up.

As Diamond was standing behind Ghost with him holding her around her waist, while they were talking to Price, Archer, Frost and Melody.

"So you two better start planning your wedding," Melody said.

"Well now that Anatoly has been caught, I think this would be the best time to." Diamond replied as she looked at Ghost.

"Wait you want to start planning?" Ghost asked.

"Yes might as well," Diamond answered, as she smiled at him.

"Well I guess we'll start planning when we get back to the room?" Ghost questioned.

"Yes we will, but right now lets have some fun. Because that's going to be another stress," Diamond told him, as she grabbed her glass and held it up.

Ghost just grabbed his glass, and clanged it with hers.

They smiled at each other, Diamond gave Ghost a peck on his lips then drank up.

Everything felt perfect for Diamond at this moment. But were they ready for the events that lied ahead for them.


	28. Soon To Be

After the big announcement for the two love birds of Task Force 141, everything had stayed quiet in the world at that point. 141 had finally been in peace times once again, but now the real mission was on. Diamond and Ghost wedding plans.

"Okay Simon I found what two colors is going to be our theme," Diamond told him, as she was lying in bed with a wedding catalog in her hand. Ghost had been up folding his clothes and put them in the drawer.

"And those would be?" Ghost asked, looking over to her.

"Green and Purple, since that's our favorite colors." Diamond answered.

"That sounds good, so am I wearing my military uniform or a suit for our wedding?" Ghost questioned as he was very curious about this.

"Well that's up to you, what would you like to wear?" Diamond returned back with a question.

"Well I know which one you want me to wear." Ghost stated, while making his way over to the bed.

"Oh really?" Diamond asked, looking at him as he got into the bed.

"The suit...Because it will be easy to get out of after," Ghost stated, while winking at her. Diamond just smiled and jokingly smacked him with the catalog then kissed him.

"Can't say your wrong. But I rather you in the uniform, I love a man in a uniform you know." Diamond replied.

"Well the uniform it is," Ghost said.

"Good, we have that settled now." Diamond replied as she flipped a few pages.

"So who will be coming to the wedding...Family wise for you," Ghost asked, he then noticed that he did not know about any of her family, neither hear about them.

"None, their all dead." Diamond gave a straight answer not looking up from the catalog.

"They can't be all dead... Davika?" Ghost asked while laying in her lap and looking up at her.

Diamond just stopped reading and looked down at him, she knew he wanted to know what had happened.

"Your right their not...But my family disowned me, and I did as well. They disowned me for leaving going off to the military. I haven't heard anything from them since I left when I was eighteen...They probably think I'm dead and I rather it stay that way," Diamond explained her story with her family, Ghost just smiled up at her then brought his head up and pecked her on the lips.

"Thank you for telling me," Ghost said after he kissed her. She just went back to reading her catalog.

"So I guess were both not going to have blood family there," Ghost added.

Diamond then remembered what Ghost had told her what had happened to his family, she felt sorry for him dearly. Because she knew that he would want his mother there out of them all.

"Well we have our 141 family, their closer to us than anyone." Diamond replied.

"Your right...Let's get some shut eye now, I want to get you up bright an early. Were running PT tomorrow," Ghost explained.

"We are?" Diamond asked.

"Aye, goodnight." Ghost said before she could say anything else, he pecked her on the lips and turned off the lamp.

Next morning.

"You ladies better speed up, I'm leaving you girls behind." Diamond said, as she was ahead all the men in the group with Ghost.

"You run faster than anything you know," Ghost commented as he was running behind her, and was trying to catch up.

"Well I used to run track and field back in school, was one of the best." Diamond looked behind as she said that to him and winked, she then had sped off from him. She turned around as she began running backwards.

"You girls! If you beat me, I'll make chow tonight! But if I beat you, you make me and Ghost a all out meal! Deal?" Diamond yelled for all the men to hear.

"Aye Ma'am," All the men yelled.

Diamond just turned back forward and kept her speed going as she had another half a mile to go.

After a good five minutes, Diamond had already met the finish line and was waiting for the rest of the guys. She did not realize that she had left Ghost behind as well, but he was still right behind her. As he approached her, while trying to catch his breath.

"Bloody hell Diamond, what are you Sonic?" Ghost questioned, as Diamond gave him a canteen. He took it and gulped down the water.

"Running is my thing," Diamond answered, watching as the men had finally caught up to them and began chugging down their waters.

"Well boys, you better know how to cook good. Because I'm expecting a fix star meal tonight, right Ghost?" Diamond said, while knudging Ghost when he was still chugging down the water.

"Mmmhmm." Was all Ghost said before gulping down the last of the water.

"What's next sir?" One of them asked Ghost looking over at him, because he knew Diamond would make them do something worse than ever.

"Well you men could run two more laps, then get on dinner." Diamond answered the question, then gave them a cheeky smile then walked off with Ghost.

"I swear Diamond, your going to make them men hate you." Ghost said.

"Eh, the worse they can do is spit in my food." Diamond replied.

"Well I guess your the only one eating dinner tonight." Ghost joked, then grabbed her by the waist and snagged a kiss from her before they continue walking to their room.

Once they had got to their room, Ghost was the last one in and had locked the door. Diamond was already stripping off her clothes as she was on the way to their room for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower..." Diamond began to say.

"I need to take a shower too you know, and I don't want to be showering with cold water. So hurry up," Ghost commented.

Diamond then looked at him with a certain look in her eyes.

"Well then, we don't have to take turns." Diamond said as she winked at him.

Ghost just smiled as he walked into their room and locked the door behind him.

After the two had finished their shower, and got dressed they heard someone at the door. Ghost had already been fully clothed so he answered the door. He looked up to see Melody's face.

"Oh hi Ghost," Melody greeted.

"Hey Melody, what can I do you for?" Ghost asked.

"Well me and Diamond were supposed to go shopping today, get some ideas for you guys wedding...But I guess she had forgot," Melody explained.

"I'll be right back, let me get her...Diamond!" Ghost yelled as he closed the door.

"What!" Diamond yelled from the bedroom.

"Melody and you were supposed to go shopping today?" Ghost questioned.

"Oh shit! I knew I forgot something today," Diamond commented.

Diamond just hurried up and put on her shirt, she ran toward the front door and opened it.

"Hey Melody! I'm so sorry I forgot again about our shopping trip," Diamond exclaimed.

"It alright Diamond, we can actually go shopping when the guys plan on taking Ghost shopping as well. So you'll be forced to go then," Melody teased as she winked at the two.

"But I'll catch you two later, Gracie is probably making a mess in our quarters." Melody added as she hurried off toward her room.

The two just said their good byes, then closed back the door. Diamond then turned toward Ghost and just gazed into his stunning eyes, she just threw her hands around his neck and smiled.

Ghost just smiled as he saw her beautiful smile, he just kissed her as the two were both smiling.

"I can't wait to make you my wife," Ghost whispered in her, then gave her a peck on her neck.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Riley," Diamond replied, looking up at him then kissing him.

* * *

><p>As the months had went by little by little Diamond and Ghost's wedding was getting planned. Soon three months had went by, and they had came far in their planning.<p>

"So it this sexy or what?" Diamond asked, coming out of the dressing room wearing a black bra laced with purple, and a shorts that were black laced design.

"Very, but knowing you two that won't be on for long. Eh?" Melody joked.

"Heh, funny but very true" Diamond admitted.

"I'm glad we finished your wedding dress shopping a month ago though, just read we got your dress for a steal." Melody noted.

"That awesome! We have perfect timing, I wonder how Simon is doing with his shopping." Diamond wondered, as she went back in the dressing to put back on her clothing.

"He's probably doing just fine, but what exactly are they shopping for? I thought he did his tux shopping back when we got your dress?" Melody questioned.

"Well he is a man. A Brit man. They have separate shopping for something special to them." Diamond answered.

* * *

><p>"SIMON! They have 1966 Bishop Finger beer! We need to get this for your wedding," Archer exclaimed as he put two cases in the cart.<p>

"Fine, fine but we need to look for the limited time Johnie Walker, Smirnoff, and some kind of wine." Ghost replied.

"Wine?" Archer questioned.

"Aye mate, Diamond wants to drink but nothing heavy. So I'll just get her wine." Ghost explained to the man as he was looking at the wine on the shelf.

"Awe lad, you already getting used to married life" Archer joked.

"Might as well, two week until I get married." Ghost said.

"But don't forget, we have your bachelor party this Friday," Archer stated.

"Haha, aye. That's going to be fun," Ghost exclaimed.

"But have you heard what Diamond's doing for hers?" Archer asked.

"No, why would I know?" Ghost questioned.

"Well I heard going to be a bit crazy, but rumors go around you know." Archer scared him.

Ghost just stayed quiet for second, as he was wondering how crazy her bachelorette party will be.

"Simon, we better get the Whiskey and Wine quick, we got to be out of her in the next thirty minute we have to pick up Frost and the other guys." Archer interrupted as he rushed down the hall.

Time had passed by so fast for the two soon to be married couple, they could not even realize their wedding was in two weeks. They planned out everything to be perfect, but do they know what will truly be in store for them in the next coming weeks. As the last days of them being completely free, but soon will be tied to each other forever.

_**Rate and Review. Thank You! **_


	29. The Last Night

"Melody hurry up! I'm ready to go have fun already," Diamond said in excitement.

Diamond was in her living room with Gracie, she then had looked over to Gracie.

"Does your momma always take this long Grace?" Diamond asked the young girl.

"Pwetty much, Auntie Diamond." Gracie answered, as she laid her head on Diamond's lap.

"Where are you going Auntie Diamond?" Gracie questioned, because she was very confused as why Diamond was so excited about going to the place.

Diamond just looked down at the little girl, and stuttered a little bit. She was trying to make up a place to say, because she was not going to tell Gracie they were going to a stripe club.

"Uh well you see little one, you know how you go to the playground and you have a lot of fun?" Diamond asked. She the little one nod yes.

"Well were going to an adult playground, where auntie is going to have a lot of fun." Diamond explained, and she heard a laugh of Melody come out of the room.

"Yes, Auntie will be having too much. That she won't remember tomorrow." Melody joked.

"Hey, one time. Can't judge me every time...Well...Never mind, let's go." Diamond said, just getting up the couch while picking up Gracie with her.

"We got to drop off Gracie, then fun times let's go!" Diamond yelled, as she took Gracie and raced out the door without waiting for Melody.

Melody just scoffed at Diamond and her attitude toward the stripe club, she began walking out the door.

While Diamond was walking she had seen Ghost coming toward her in the distance, she had slowed down. She put Gracie down and told to go to her mother. She then gave her attention to Ghost, she looked in his eyes then felt his grasp around her waist. He had kissed her.

Diamond got that stunning feeling she always gets, when she kisses him. They stopped kissing and she looked up at him.

"So what fun are you having tonight?" Diamond asked.

"I honestly don't know, the guys won't tell me. But you seem like your in a hurry to do something." Ghost spotted out.

"Well. Were going to a stripe club." Diamond explained.

"Don't do anything crazy, okay?" Ghost told her.

"Okay papi," Diamond replied and winked at him, she then heard footsteps behind her. She gave him, kiss then winked at him.

"Have fun," Diamond said, as she got out of his grasp and turned toward Melody's direction.

Before she could get a step in, she felt Ghost had grabbed her left arm and turned her around and kissed her one last time.

"I will baby," Ghost replied to her from before, then he had let her go and slapped her butt to go.

Diamond looked back at him with a flirty grin, then stuck her tongue at him. She the just went off with Melody and the two were off to the car.

Ghost admired as Diamond was walking, he checked out her ass one last time. Then just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He sighed. Then thought to himself.

'Can't wait to make her mine'

His thoughts were interrupted by a strong grip on his right shoulder, he looked to the left of him to see the face of Archer.

"You done going gaga over Diamond? Lets get..."

"STRIP CLUB! WOOO!" Frost had cut off Archer and screamed in excitement.

"Bloody hell! Frost it was supposed to be a surprise!" Archer yelled at him.

Ghost just chuckled at the two men bickering.

"Enough. Enough mates. Let's just go." Ghost announced, as she turned both of the men and put his arms around their shoulders and directed toward the other guys.

Ghost, Archer, Price, and Frost loaded up in one car. The rest had loaded up in two other cars. Archer was driving and had directed everyone behind him.

Frost looked at Ghost and saw that he was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind pal?" Frost asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how much fun were going to have at the strip club!" Ghost said with excitement in his tone. Archer and Frost had said in their most manliest voice "Yeah!"

But in all honestly, Ghost was not thinking about that at all. He was thinking about his wedding day, and the moment he will get to say I do to being Davika's husband.

Soon fifteen had past and the men had finally arrived to the strip club they were all ready to get into. They all went through security and had finally entered the club. Most of the men were amazed and in daze as they saw the many almost naked women.

A women in a sexy cop outfit had came up to the men, and the men moved out of the way so she could go toward Ghost. They chuckled at what was about to happen.

"Are you Simon Riley?" The Stripper asked.

"Yes I am," Ghost answered, and felt as the embrace of her hand went up around his neck.

"Well you are in big trouble Mr. Riley, may I take you to my private corridors for some questioning?" She asked.

"He will go!" Frost yelled and just pushed Ghost ahead with her.

As she led him toward a room, she opened the door and led Ghost in. She closed the door behind him. It was a simple room, with a big comfy cushioney couch. Ghost took a seat and just relaxed.

"Close your eyes daddy," The stripper said.

The stripper had first sat on his lap, he just laid back his head and just let her do what she does.

Her little show was about five or so minutes, and Ghost had just opened his eyes he had enjoyed every bit of the little show she gave.

"You were damn good," Ghost said, as he put a twenty in her bra. They came close to each other, she looked up at him and was close to his face.

"I will give you another show, this one will be on the house. Maybe a little more up close and personal." She said as she winked at him. Ghost was now trying to get out of this situation.

"I really shouldn't." Ghost replied, as he tried to walk away and out the room. She then just blocked the door.

"You can. You know you want to," She tried seducing him.

He just pushed her away gently.

"I am a married man, I am sorry but I will not." Ghost replied one last time, and just opened the door and walked out to the rest of the guys.

He glanced up at the stage and saw someone that looked like Diamond, he thought he was seeing stuff so he just walked over to the bar and got a drink quick. He then looked back and still saw the same women and it still looked like Diamond.

Archer than walked up to Ghost.

"You enjoy your punishment?" Archer asked.

"More or less," Ghost replied sipping his drink.

"Eh. She was not that good huh...You see who else was here?" Archer asked. Ghost shook his head.

"Look up on stage, that Diamond." Archer pointed out.

Ghost then knew he was not crazy, that he had saw his love of his life on the stage. He just laughed to himself and left Archer at the bar, he walked toward the stage and looked up at Diamond.

"Hey baby! Mind giving a private session?" Ghost yelled up at her.

Diamond looked down and noticed Ghost, she smiled and nodded.

"Anything for a sexy man like you," Diamond joked as she winked at him. She then attempted to jumped down, but as she was jumping down Ghost had caught her. He then pressed her against the stage and gave her very passionate kiss.

In the background, they both heard as the people around them yelled for them.

They just smiled as they ended the kiss. Ghost just looked Diamond in the eyes.

"How about we go home? I know you can give me a better show than anyone," Ghost suggest as he grabbed her butt and pulled her in closer.

"Simon, our wedding is tomorrow. The guys will kill us, we have stay away from each other before out wedding day," Diamond exclaimed.

"Oh bloody well. We will sneak away them, I can't stand a night without my Queen." Ghost replied, and just embraced her into another kiss. As the kiss ended, Diamond just gave Ghost a flirty grin to Ghost.

"Okay, let go Riley. Let's get the hell out of here, and go have some real fun." Diamond said, as she grabbed his hand they both ran out of the strip club without anyone seeing them leave. They took the car Diamond had driven there.

Diamond had rushed out of the parking lot and out toward their home.

After 10 minutes of driving. Ghost looked around to see if anyone was around. He had got out of the car and made his way over to Diamond's side before she got out. He opened the door for her. Then once he closed the door.

Diamond had pressed him against the car and just locked her lips with his. As their kiss got more and more passionate, Ghost just picked up Diamond, and kept kissing her all over.

They soon got their room, and Ghost opened the door still holding Diamond and walked in. He closed the door by kicking it shut. He made his way over to their bedroom and just threw Diamond on the bed.

"Rough much," Diamond said, as she smiled at him. Ghost looked down at her.

"You like rough remember," Ghost replied as a grin escaped his mouth.

"Your right," Diamond agreed, as she grabbed Ghost and slammed his body on top of hers and just started kissing him all over.

One thing led to another. Clothes were off, and moans and screams had escaped their bedroom. After a very eventful night. Diamond had rested her head on Ghost's chest and just rest her eyes. She heard one last thing from Ghost before she fell asleep.

"Good night, my soon to be wife. Love you my darling."

**_I know it been a very long while since I last updated. But here it is FINALLY! I know. But you know what to do. R&R Please! :)_**


	30. Just Them Again

"_I am pinned down!" Diamond yelled into her mic. As she aimlessly shoots her gun over the barrier. Her ammo ran out. _

_She feels as the gun shots closing in on her, she got lower to the ground. She took a deep breath. She looked at her watch which had a picture of her and Ghost._

'_Lord, help me...' She thought to herself. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of a way out. _

_No ammo. No backup. She was screwed._

_She looked over the barrier to see the placement of the hostiles, she quickly jumped over the barrier. Using her emptied gun as another kind of weapon. Every hostile she knocked out with her hands on combat moves she learned back in basic._

_While knocking them out one by one, she finally thought she was getting somewhere, finally seeing an exit. Then she thought too soon, as a tank comes crashing in. She threw herself behind a steel barricade and felt as the cannons were loading._

"_Are you fucking kidding me!? They have a tank!" Diamond yelled to herself. She knew everyone else was pinned down. _

"_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" She thought to herself. _

_As she looked around the corner seeing the cannon of the tank starting to reload. She bolted for the next barricade close to tank. She repeated this multiple times, finally getting so close to the tank, that she threw a frag down the cannon. Running away as fast as she could away from the tank out to the open world._

_She couldn't run fast enough, as the tank blew. And the force of the impact lifted Diamond off the ground. Making her plant back first on the concrete. _

_Everything started to get woozy for her, but the last thing she saw was a man with a deep voice approach her. She looked up, to see a black mask. The man removed the mask to reveal the face of the past. _

"_Grinch?" Diamond asked before getting picked up by the man getting a closer look. _

"_Yes, Diamond its me Grinch…"_

"Diamond, are you ready yet?" As Price knocked on the door of the soon to be bride.

"Yes, she is!" Melody yelled through the door. Unlocking the door, letting it open to the beautifully dressed up Diamond.

Price examined Diamond, with her hair nicely curled with glitter shining her nice long pitch black hair. The light shined down on her natural sweet brown skin. She was wearing a long skin tight; strapless rose designed white dress.

"Oh lord, Diamond you look...Stunning." Price said in shock, as he never ever noticed how beautiful this young lady has looked on.

"Well its my wedding day, I only get married once. Go big or go home right?" Diamond replied, as she grinned at the old man.

"Yes, I am honored now to be walking you down the aisle," Price commented, as he took Diamonds arm as she wrapped hers around his. She gave him a smile and look saying, she would not imagine it any other way. She had looked at Price as a father since she started in SAS. She felt honor to even have him walk her down the honor.

"Well let get this show on the road, I don't want to keep my Groom waiting." Diamond said, started to walk. Price felt the tension in Diamond.

"And I thought Riley was antsy, you are as bad." Price joked

"Oh shush!" Diamond replied, starting to drag Price out the door, toward the lounge area which is where the wedding is being held.

"Looking sharp Simon," Frost commented on the nicely dressed man.

"So you decided on wearing the uniform instead of the suit?" Frost asked, knowing the man was debating on what to wear.

"Yes, I had remembered last minute Davika wanted me in the uniform. Talking about that beauty, where is my wife?" Ghost asked, as he turned around looking at Frost in a formal suit.

"I believe she is all ready to walk down the aisle." Frost replied.

"I guess I should hurry and get out there then," Ghost quickly finished fixing himself before storming out the room, with Frost following behind.

Everyone on base was sitting down, and as Ghost entered the room he saw many smiling faces. Ghost, Frost, and Archer all walked down the aisle in a orderly fashion.

Making it the the end of the alter, Ghost stood on one side of priest while Archer and Frost were standing by his side.

The music began to start, everyone turned their sights to the door as they waited for the bridal party to walk out. First woman to walk out was Becca, wearing a nice purple dress. Walking to the end of the aisle, and standing at the end of the other side of the men. Next woman to walk out, was Melody as she was wearing the same dress. She smiled as she walked down the aisle. Getting toward the end she stood next to Becca. The classic bride music began to play, and everyone who was sitting stood. Gracie began to walk down the aisle as she dropped flowers every time she walked.

Once Gracie got to the end of the alter she stood by Melody.

Diamond had a quick glimpse as the door closed after Gracie. She looked at Price with a nervous look. Price noticed the young woman was tense.

"Are you okay" Price asked as he turned her to look at him.

"Yes, but I'm just having a bad…." Diamond was interrupted by the sound of the music.

"Don't be nervous, Darling. Ill be by your side to walk you down." Price commented quickly, before holding out his hand for Diamond.

Diamond smiled at the old man, and took his arm. The men opened the doors, and Diamond and Price began to walk.

"My god…." Ghost whispered to himself. As he saw the most stunning woman he has ever seen before. And that woman was his wife Diamond.

As she did shine bright like a Diamond, Ghost could not keep his eyes off her.

Diamond smiled the whole time while walking down the aisle, looking at her husband, seeing how sexy he looked in his uniform. With his hair done to the side, and his little beard all edged up, she thought she was going to faint from how sexy he looked.

Price and Diamond finally reached the end, and Price kissed Diamond on the cheek before setting her next to the priest. Price next shook Ghost's hand and gave him a hug. Price sat down in the front and smiled.

Ghost took Diamond's hand and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. Diamond could not help but do the same. She giggled and smiled, Ghost could tell she was truly happy.

The priest began to talk. But at that very moment, to the two. The only people that were in the room was them. They both got lost in each other eyes and how handsome and beautiful they looked.

"Simon?" Priest trying to get Ghost attention.

"Oh!... I Simon, take you Davika. To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold. from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. Until death do us part."

Diamond grew so much love in her heart for Simon after he said that she grew a even bigger smile.

"Now you Diamond." Priest reminded her.

"I Davika, take you Simon. To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold. from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. Until death do us part." Ghost grew the same feelings as Diamond did once she said that. He grew so much more love Diamond more than he could ever imagine.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride/groom" Priest announced as he looked over at Ghost.

.

Ghost stepped closer to Diamond as he lifted up her veil, and swept her off her feet. And kissed her with full on passion. They both came in strong on the kiss which made sparks fly for each other. They then paused and looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you." Diamond whispered to Ghost.

"I will love you forever," Ghost whispered back to her.

"I present you Mrs. And Mr. Simon Riley!" The Priest announced.

Everyone got up clapping and whistling at the couple. With Ghost still holding Diamond in a bridal way, he walked down the aisle with her. The Bridal party followed behind.

The party continued in the chow hall, and the music was playing Diamond and Ghost were sharing a dance together.

"I can't believe we are married now." Diamond said to Ghost.

"Well believe it baby, you are forever mine now." Ghost replied, before pecking her on the lips.

As one of Diamond's favorite reggaeton songs came on.

Quisiera estar siempre a tu lado

Huirle todo mal

de tu cuerpo un esclavo

y creo que te he demostrado que

(I would like to be by your side forever, to escape all that is bad. A slave of your body, and I think I have proved that….)

Ghost grabbed her closer as her understood spanish and the lyrics, Diamond grinned at him as she pulled him closer as well.

Estoy enamorado

te lo quiero confesar

totalmente ilusionado

me la paso pensándote nunca voy a soltarte

(Im in love with you, I want to confess it to you. Totally excited. I keep thinking about you, I'll never let you go)

As the music was playing, Ghost brought Diamond in close holding her back and whispering the lyrics in spanish to her. She completed melting his british accent singing this spanish song. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. She kissed him, and did not want to stop. As she kept moving her hips side to side, Ghost hands on them and them move together on the dance floor while they kept kissing.

They were soon interrupted by Price making his way over to them.

"Congrats you two! I'm happy for you, but I need to take your husband away for a quick minute, if that's alright?" Price asked looking over at Diamond.

"That's fine, just bring him back quickly." Diamond replied, as she grinned and quickly kissed Ghost and let him go.

Frost came in taking Ghost's place and started dancing with Diamond.

"Oh my, Diamond you are really beautiful. Im so happy to see you happy again." Frost told her.

"Thank you Derek, its nice to be happy and have someone now forever." Diamond replied with a smile.

"But… I have a bad feeling about something?" Diamond added. Frost arched an eyebrow at her and his smile turned serious.

"What it is?" Frost questioned

"..." As Diamond was about to say something, the alarm went off. Everyone was on alert. Diamond went looking for Ghost, once she got her sights on him, she ran over to him and Price.

"What's happening?" Diamond asked.

"Someone breached the gates, we are under attack." Price answered.

Diamond turned toward everyone.

"Everyone suit up, pronto!" Diamond yelled, as turned back around and took Ghost's hand.

"We'll see you out there Price." Diamond told him, as Ghost and her were heading back to their room.

Both running toward their room, Ghost then noticed Diamond was still ahead of him in heels.

"You can run in those?" Ghost questioned.

"Back in my party days, I had to dance in these all night." Diamond explained and winked at him.

Finally reaching their room, Ghost closed the door behind him and locked it. Diamond stripped down to her lingerie. Ghost checked Diamond curvy but elegant body. Ghost walked over to her, and realized that she was still wearing her garter. He got behind her and started kissing her neck, and before she could say anything he kissed her lips. He ran his hands down her body starting to play with her.

He kissed his way down her body, and kissed along her waist. Finally making his way down to her nice muscled thighs, he kissed the inside of them and grabbing the garter with his teeth and pulling them down her leg. Ghost went back to caressing Diamond's body, she slightly moaned 'more.'

Ghost held Diamond's neck and brought her up, so they make eye contact.

"Mmm, not yet my Queen. You'll have to wait." Ghost teased her, and then let her go. She bit her lip as she checked out her sexy husband as he was half naked. She walked over to him, and turned him around, holding his arms against the walls.

"I get it when I want it," Diamond seductively said to him, he looked down and then up at her.

He grabbed her ass, picking her up and walking her to the bed. Throwing her on the edge of the bed, she sat up and kissed Ghost stomach as she slid off his undergarments. She then stood back up and turned Ghost around, and pushed him on the bed.

"Your mine tonight," Diamond said as she crawled on top of him. Ghost held her hips.

For a solid 15 minutes they went hard on each other. Once they finally were actually able to pull themselves away from each other. They quickly got suited up, and ran out the door toward the front of the base. Seeing their whole team.

"Ghost. Diamond. Where the hell have you been?" Frost asked.

Ghost just winked at Frost.

"Ooooh." Frost said out loud understanding what happened.

Melody looked over at Diamond with a shocked face.

"What? Its our wedding day, I can not keep myself off him." Diamond explained winking at Ghost.

"Well now that were all here, we need to split up. Ghost, Diamond search building A and B. Melody and Archer, Search all living areas. And me and the rest of the base will hold off these hostiles. One man, seems to be the leader. He got away he need to find him!" Price explained.

"Alright lets go!" Diamond said, as she quickly picked up her P90, and ran ahead of Ghost toward building A.

They quickly got in front of the big tin buildings. She turned to look at Ghost.

"It will be quicker if we took each building, you take building A. I got B." Diamond ordered, but before running off Ghost grabbed her arm.

"You be careful," Ghost told her.

"No promises," Diamond replied, then running off toward Building B.

She went through the back door, so she could surprise whoever was in there if there was anyone. She got in, and slowly walked through the second level of the building which over look the whole building. It was too dark for her tell if anyones in there.

Suddenly she saw movement. She got on the ladder, and slid down it. Quickly rushing toward where she saw movement, she put the flashlight on her gun. She walked past a few boxes and stopped, as she heard something. Someone then grabbed her from behind making her drop her gun.

Knowing it was a man, she kicked him in his balls. And he backed away, she then pushed him back. Giving her enough times to dish out some boxing moves on him and then she was then pushed down. She hit her head on the floor.

"I'm not your enemy, Diamond!" The man said.

He then ran off. She felt something cold and hard by her head. She grabbed it. It was her gun She then started hearing multiple hostiles coming in from the front she quickly stack up behind a wall.

She tried to hold it down and began taking out the hostiled one by one. She changed her magazine, and kept holding it down.

Minutes went by.

"Frost! Ghost! Melody! Price!" Diamond yelled in her mic.

"Does anyone copy!" Diamond yelled again.

"I am pinned down!" Diamond yelled into her mic. As she aimlessly shoots her gun over the barrier. Her ammo ran out.

She feels as the gun shots closing in on her, she got lower to the ground. She took a deep breath. She looked at her watch which had a picture of her and Ghost.

'Lord, help me...' She thought to herself. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of a way out.

No ammo. No backup. She was screwed.

She looked over the barrier to see the placement of the hostiles, she quickly jumped over the barrier. Using her emptied gun as another kind of weapon. Every hostile she knocked out with her hands on combat moves she learned back in basic.

While knocking them out one by one, she finally thought she was getting somewhere, finally seeing an exit. Then she thought too soon, as a tank comes crashing in. She threw herself behind a steel barricade and felt as the cannons were loading.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? They have a tank!" Diamond yelled to herself. She knew everyone else was pinned down.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" She thought to herself.

As she looked around the corner seeing the cannon of the tank starting to reload. She bolted for the next barricade close to tank. She repeated this multiple times, finally getting so close to the tank, that she threw a frag down the cannon. Running away as fast as she could away from the tank out to the open world.

She couldn't run fast enough, as the tank blew. And the force of the impact lifted Diamond off the ground. Making her plant back first on the concrete.

Everything started to get woozy for her, but the last thing she saw was a man with a deep voice approach her. She looked up, to see a black mask. The man removed the mask to reveal the face of the past.

"Grinch?" Diamond asked before getting picked up by the man getting a closer look.

"Yes, Diamond its me Grinch…"


End file.
